My Marriage ?
by nakki desinta
Summary: Tentang Pernikahan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh seorang Kuchiki Rukia, di lamar oleh sahabatnya Kurosaki Ichigo. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi cinta yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya ? Update Chapter 11-End, Review Please..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach, bleach punya om tite kubo**

**My Mariage ?**

**Prolog**

Aku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang bangsawan 'adopsi' yang sangat tidak suka dikekang, saat ini saja aku memilih tinggal terpisah dari keluarga besar Kuchiki, padahal mereka sudah berlaku lumayan baik kepadaku, tapi aku tetap saja membaca ketidaksukaan mereka padaku karena aku hanyak anak angkat di keluarga besar Kuchiki, mereka tidak sepenuhnya menerimaku, aku mencium gelagat mereka, dan mereka tunduk untuk menerimaku berada diantara mereka karena Kakakku, Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang hebat yang siapapun akan mengakuinya, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan melawan apa yang sudah ia tetapkan.

Dan saat ini dihadapanku, sedang duduk seorang dengan dandanan rapinya, aku mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dia adalah si Pemilik rambut Orange mencolok, dengan mata kecokelatan yang selalu terlihat ceria, memberikan kehangatan kepada siapapun yang menatapnya, tapi saat ini dia….

"Kau tau aku orang yang seperti apa Ichigo " kataku yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sama, sekalipun aku sudah memasang tampang paling dingin dan paling ga' respect yang aku punya.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Rukia, sejak kita masih SMA, dan aku tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi "

Kenapa dia sepertinya sangat menganggap mudah semua ini, padahal aku yang mendengarnya saja langsung mau pingsan, tapi dia sangat santai seperti biasanya, dia memang begitu.

"Jadi ?" dia memecah kesunyian yang ku ciptakan.

Aku menatapnya lurus, tetap meragukan apa yang aku dengar barusan.

"Aku pernah memujimu sebagai laki-laki yang baik, kau pantas mendapatkan yang sebanding denganmu" kataku dengan suara datar, dan itu membuatnya mendengus senang karena aku secara tidak langsung sudah mengakuinya.

"Tapi bukan aku Ichigo, kau tau aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, aku manusia bebas yang tidak ingin terikat dalam satu hubungan, apalagi pernikahan"

"Aku mengerti itu dengan baik, dan hanya aku yang mengerti dirimu yang seperti ini, kurasa itu sudah cukup, dan aku menyukaimu" Dia masih tersenyum dengan percaya diri "Kau butuh orang yang tidak mengekangmu kan ?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihku, aku tidak akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu Ichigo, kau tau itu…, aku akan banyak menuntut " aku menghentikan ucapanku, dan dia mengerutkan dahi dengan sangat luwes, menciptakan ekspresi mengagumkan diwajah tampannya, dia menunggu kalimat lanjutanku.

"Aku akan memintamu untuk tidak mencampuri semua urusanku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, tidak ada bedanya kau menikahiku atau tidak, percuma saja !"

"Aku terima syarat itu "

Aku makin terperangah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau gila Ichigo !" kataku

"Aku tau dari awal kau akan berkata seperti itu. Jadi… kita menikah Rukia ?"

Aku menghela napas berat, memang ini bukan tawaran yang merugikan, dan Ichigo sudah tau betul apa yang aku inginkan, tapi aku masih belum mengerti motifnya mengajukan permohonan ini kepadaku, tetap saja dia akan menjadi pihak yang dirugikan atas keegoisanku kan ?.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu hingga melakukan ini?" cecarku masih tidak puas dengan penjelasannya.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai mina…..

But Thanks a lot dah ingetin, aku lupa mencantumkan disclaimer….. Hontouni gomen ne….. (nyembah-nyembah)

Jadi aku update secepatnya, thanks dah review ya….., kritik saran yang membangun aku tunggu ya…. Btw sorry kalo ada typo….

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo, empat jempol buat Om…., aku suka banget…. Make me Addicted to Bleach….. I don't own Bleach**

Aku menatap Ichigo yang terus terdiam, Nampak berpikir agak keras, membuat kerut di dahinya bertambah.

"Aku tidak dapat menggambarkan isi kepalaku dalam kata-kata, tapi untuk saat ini aku melihat bahwa tawaran ini tidak merugikanmu Rukia"

"Lalu apa keuntungannya untukmu?" aku tetap mendesaknya

"Jika kau menerimanya aku akan sangat senang Rukia, lagipula kita saling mengenal, dan aku tidak ingin berusaha mengenal orang lain untuk hidup bersamaku"

Aku memikirkan sejenak penjelasannya, cukup masuk akal !

"Baik, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau meminta cerai karena tidak tahan denganku !" celetukku tegas.

"Tidak akan Rukia, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku "

Melihat wajah tersenyumnya membuatku merasa bersalah karena sudah menerima lamarannya, tapi dia sendiri yang sudah mengajukan, aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa hidup bersamaku tidak akan mudah, dan resikonya harus dia sendiri yang tanggung.

"Besok kita menikah kalau begitu"

"Apa ?" pekikku nyaris histeris

"Kau keberatan ?"

"Tentu saja!, kau gila ?. Menikah besok, yang benar saja, aku belum melakukan persiapan apa-apa"

"Aku sudah siapkan semuanya"

"Kau sudah siapkan ?, kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan menerima lamaranmu ?"

"Hanya perasaan saja kok, kau tau kan feelingku tentang mu sangat peka "

Dia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa, dan aku tidak yakin bahwa kami sudah mencapai tahap ini, padahal tadinya kami hanya kebetulan sekelas di SMA, dan pertemanan kami berlanjut, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Ichigo tidak pernah memiliki pacar, sama denganku, tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan khusus yang menyebabkan dia tidak mau pacaran, beda denganku, dan sekarang kami akan menikah, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, tapi lihat saja bahwa ini tidak akan bertahan lama, tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan sikapku, sekalipun Ichigo yang merasa sudah sangat mengenalku.

Perencanaan pernikahan kami sangat kilat, hanya selang dua hari sejak kuterima lamarannya, karena Ichigo tidak memberikan tenggat waktu, tapi dia menantangku, mengatai aku takut untuk menghadapi pernikahan, membuatku naik darah dan mengatakan, aku siap kapan saja jika mau menikah, tapi syarat yang aku ajukan detik itu juga dia tetap menurutiku, aku makin merasa tidak mengenalnya saja, persahabatan kami yang sudah sepuluh tahun seperti tidak memberikanku apa-apa untuk mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak mau ada kontak fisik !"

Dia mengangguk

"Aku juga tidak suka kau menuntut macam-macam, aku tidak akan memasak, apalagi melayanimu selayaknya istri yang ideal, tidak akan membangunkan kau kalau kesiangan, malah sebaliknya, kau yang harus membangunkanku "

Dia kembali mengangguk, membuatku menjadi.

"Kau harus memasak untukku, sarapan, dan kalau aku telat pulang atau pergi kemanapun jangan pernah menelepon, karena aku yang akan memberi kabar " dia mengangguk mengiyakan "kalau aku ingat !" lanjutku, dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat menjebakku.

"Masih ada yang lain ?" dia tetap tenang

Aku gugup menghadapi sikapnya. "U… untuk saat ini itu saja, tapi kalau ada yang lain kau tidak boleh menolak"

"Aku mengerti Nyonya Kurosaki "

Dia meledekku, dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dasar tampan!, aku tau kau tampan tidak perlu pamer didepanku.

Kakakku Byakuya juga tidak banyak tanya, dilain pihak keluarga yang lain sepertinya sangat senang karena aku bisa menikah dengan Ichigo, siapa juga yang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Kurosaki, keluarga terpandang yang semua anggota keluarganya adalah orang sukses, dan Ichigo sendiri adalah pengusaha sukses, tidak perlu diragukan banyaknya asset keluarga Kurosaki.

Aku duduk dikursi mempelai setelah prosesi pernikahan selesai, Ichigo duduk disebelahku, kami sedang menjadi tontonan para tamu undangan, ada 1000 orang lebih yang datang membuat kakiku hampir patah karena terlalu lama berdiri, makanya sekarang kami dengan tidak sopan duduk untuk menerima jabat tangan dari para tamu undangan sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Kakak Byakuya menghampiri kami saat tamu terlihat sibuk ngobrol, dan tidak mengantri untuk menyalami kami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kutitip Adikku, jangan sampai aku melihatnya menangis karena kau"

"Tenang saja Byakuya" jawab Ichigo.

"Kau bahagia menikah dengannya Rukia ?" Kak Byakuya menoleh kearahku

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kakak, apakah aku bahagia …., aku sendiri tidak tau, perasaanku seperti mengambang, tidak senang, tapi tidak juga sedih.

"Jangan paksakan diri, aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu " Kakak Byakuya membelai kepalaku dengan sangat lembut, selembut tatapan matanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan sangat dalam, berterima kasih atas kebaikannya kepadaku, sementara aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya yang telah berbaik hati mengangkatku sebagai adiknya.

Sekarang kami sedang berada dikamar hotel yang memang disediakan untuk kami, dari pada capek-capek kembali kerumah setelah resepsi, sekalian saja kami menginap dihotel tempat mengadakan resepsi.

Aku sudah mengganti bajuku dengan piyama, yang menurutku sangat tipis, apa-apaan baju ini, sudah bahannya jatuh dibadan, yang membuat lekuk tubuhku tergambar jelas, ditambah lagi tipis, tapi apa mau dikata, memang yang ada baju ini, masa' aku mau tidur pakai baju resepsi.

Ichigo juga sudah mengganti bajunya, tidak salah, ini memang kerjaan orang hotel, mereka juga memberikan baju yang sama untuk Ichigo, membuat ototnya yang tidak terlalu kekar terbentuk dari baju yang melekat ditubuhnya, mereka kira kami ini pasangan suami istri normal yang akan melakukan malam pertama dan membutuhkan pakaian seksi.

Sudah hampir dini hari, aku sudah melunturkan semua make up tebal yang memberatkan wajahku dengan cuci muka habis-habisan, dan sekarang duduk disisi tempat tidur, bersiap untuk tidur, tapi satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku, dan membuatku tidak juga rebahan dari tadi.

"Cuma ada satu ranjang, menurutmu bagaimana ?" tanya Ichigo mencoba musyawarah dengan ku, aku mengendikkan bahu dan menatapnya santai, walaupun aku merasa jantungku ikut berdegub kencang saat mengetahui kenyataan kami harus satu ranjang.

"Kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kau harus pegang kesepakatan kita, kalau tidak kau akan menjadi seorang duda besok " kataku ketus, dan langsung rebahan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahuku.

"Kau selalu begitu Rukia… " dia terkekeh, dan ikut mengambil tempat disisiku, kami hanya berjarak beberapa belas senti dengan tempat tidur ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

Ichigo menarik ujung selimut yang aku pakai, dan menutupi dirinya. Apa hotel ini hanya punya satu selimut ?, sampai kami harus berbagi selimut, biar saja lah, aku pun memiringkan badan kearah sebaliknya, membelakangi Ichigo, dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Rukia… " panggil Ichigo, dan aku mendengar gesekan piyamanya dengan sprai dan selimut, aku pun membalikkan badan kearahnya, mata kami bertemu, binar matanya menyala-nyala diantara cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

"Kita sudah menikah… "

"Ehm.. " sahutku

"Kau sudah menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki"

"Iya…"

Kesunyian bergantung diudara selama beberapa saat.

"Selamat tidur… " ucapnya dengan suara ceria, dan mulai memejamkan mata, menghentikan intens kedekatan yang mulai aku rasakan.

"Kau ini aneh… " kataku

"Oh iya Rukia…. Aku menyanggupi semua syaratmu, kecuali aku sedang tidak sadar, dan tidak berlaku saat aku amnesia" bisiknya

"Iya, aku tau, memangnya aku bisa menyalahkanmu jika kau sendiri lupa dengan syarat yang kau sanggupi "

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang istri yang pengertian terhadap suami" sahutnya senang

"Terserahmu deh !"

Aku terpejam dan mulai menenangkan diri, mencoba menutup kilasan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami dalam kepalaku, semua seperti film yang di putar ulang, sangat mengganggu ketenangan tidurku.

"Tarik napas, hembuskan perlahan dan hitung dalam hati " bisik Ichigo lembut, aku jadi teringat, itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah aku ucapkan saat kami kemping di acara kelulusan, dan dia masih mengucapkannya setelah lewat bertahun-tahun, aku bahkan tidak akan mengingatnya jika ia tidak mengatakannya.

"satu… dua… " kataku perlahan dengan mata terpejam

"tiga… empat…. Lima…." Ichigo mengimbangi suaraku, dan perlahan aku merasa sangat rileks dan tenang… tenang… gelap hitam… aku akan tenggelam dalam ketenangan ini.

Cahaya terang membuat mataku perih, aku berusaha membuka mata, dan tambah perih saat mendapati cahaya itu menusuk langsung mataku, sudah pagi.

Badanku rasanya sakit semua, seperti semua sendi tengah tegang hingga kepala ikut berat.

Aku hendak bangun saat mendapati sesuatu menahan pinggangku, dan aku mendapati tangan Ichigo yang melingkar di pinggangku, aku risih dan merasa berkewajiban untuk menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi….

Wajah tenangnya saat tidur sungguh memberi kenyamanan yang tidak aku mengerti, hingga aku sendiri tidak tega untuk membangunakannya, rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi sudut matanya, napasnya teratur, sepertinya dia sedang mimpi indah.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang tidur dari jarak sebegini dekat, karena aku mampu merasakan hembusan napasnya dipipiku.

Sungguh Ichigo adalah seseorang yang sangat berbeda diantara banyak orang yang aku sebut teman. Dia sangat menerima diriku apa adanya, aku yang cuek, aku yang tidak perduli memiliki teman atau tidak, aku yang merasa tidak 'wah' karena sudah menjadi seorang Kuchiki, dan aku yang tidak pernah mau dikekang, dia sangat mengikuti alur hidupku, sedangkan aku….. aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya… tidak sama sekali…

Bulu matanya panjang… indah… tanganku bergerak menyentuh ujung bulu matanya, menelusurinya dari pangkal hingga ujung, sepanjang kelopak matanya, kulitnya mulus dan halus… aku menyentuh pipinya perlahan, benar-benar lembut…, Kurosaki Ichigo sedekat ini…. Aku tersenyum, sungguh lucu hidup ini…

Aku tidak pernah berharap akan menikah dengan orang yang banyak membuat perempuan patah hati sepertimu, Ichigo….

Tiba-tiba dia menggeliat, aku reflek membalikkan badan dan memunggunginya. Dia menguap besar, dan bangun terduduk, sedangkan aku pura-pura tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Aku mendengar dia menggaruk rambutnya sampai terdengar begitu kasar, aku tersenyum dalam hati, dia memang selalu tidak perdulian dengan penampilannya, tapi semua akan sangat berbeda 180 derajat saat ia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Dia akan berevolusi menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo yang lain, si Necis nan Dandy yang sangat wangi, aku maklum, itu memang tuntutan pekerjaannya, sebagai orang penting dia memang harus selalu tampil rapi.

"Masih pagi … " dia bergumam, dan tempat tidur disisiku kembali melesak karena dia rebahan lagi.

Hening sejenak, aku menunggu waktu sampai dia agak terlelap.

"Rukia…. " Ichogo berbisik. Aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun, walaupun aku merasakan napasku agak berubah jadi sedikit lebih cepat.

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri kan….., walaupun kau tidak beranggapan seperti itu, tapi aku senang…. Sangat senang… " dia terdiam, dan terdengar kembali bunyi 'kresek'

"Berada sedekat ini denganmu sungguh membahagiakanku…., dapat terus melihatmu…, mendengar suara dinginmu… dan mata indahmu yang pasif…. Aku mencintaimu… "

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak seketika…., taukah dia dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan ….. ?, Ichigo sudah tidak waras, dia pasti sedang mengigau. Aku kontan berbalik dan mendapati matanya yang terbelalak kaget menatapku langsung, dia kaget, amat kaget… mungkin dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku tidak tidur, dan mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan….

"Rukia… kau…. " Ichigo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat wajah dinginku, aku tidak menampakkan ekspresi macam apapun, tapi aku menikmati wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan terlihat tenang, sekarang tampak sangat panic, dan pipinya agak memerah, ditambah lagi jarak wajah kami yang lumayan dekat, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bintik merah yang mulai timbul dipipinya.

To Be Continue…..

**Aku suka banget buat cerita, terutama pasangan yang membuat hati berdebar seperti Rukia dan Ichigo… ok…. Review please…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 3 : New Comer In My Life**

**Mina….. this is chap 3, enjoy reading… n review please…..**

**^_^ … ^_^ ….. ^_^ …..^_^ **

**#**

**#**

Aku menimbang-nimbang dengan baik apa yang hendak aku katakan, melihat dia yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata, dan tidak mampu menatap makna sorot mataku, aku jadi kasihan dia pasti sedang harap harap cemas. Aku tau itu karena aku orang yang lihai menyembunyikan hatiku dengan sorot mata dan wajahku yang hampir menyerupai Kakak Byakuya, karena dialah si Pemilik Wajah Datar No. 1.

Ichigo menunggu reaksiku… sengaja aku ulur waktu, membuatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berpura-pura untuk tidak pernah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Kau … Korosaki Ichigo…. " aku mulai memberikan tatapan mematikanku padanya "Pesankan aku sarapan, aku mau mandi dulu…. " kataku cepat, membuatnya tambah melongo.

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan dia ikut terduduk ditempat tidur. "Kenapa malah bengong… Ayo pesankan aku sarapan _suamiku tercinta_… " aku kembali menghampirinya, dan timbul ide jail dalam benakku.

Belum selesai Ichigo kaget karena panggilan tidak biasaku kepadanya, aku membuatnya hampir meledak (terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah). Aku meraih tangan kanannya yang bebas, menarikknya lebih mendekat kepadaku, dia menatapku heran, tapi tanpa permisi aku mengecup pipinya cepat.

"Ru… Rukia… a… pa…. " dia tergagap menatapku yang perlahan menjauh, aku tidak meresponnya, tapi dalam hati tertawa senang, akhirnya…. Aku berhasil ngerjain Ichigo, biar dia _terbang _sedikit.

"Rukia apa kau tidak mendengar… " ucapannya tampak ragu

"Dengar apa ?" tanyaku polos.

"Aku tadi mengucapkan sesuatu…. Atau… mengigau… ?" dia makin tergagap.

Aku menggeleng dengan tegas, membuatnya makin sweat drop, ha.. !, kena dia…..

"Ichigo !" aku memanggilnya kesal, dia gelagapan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"I…i… iya.. aku mintakan sarapan, untuk istriku tercinta… " dia mengejarku, dan merangkul bahuku, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhku ?" kataku "Aku sudah pernah katakan tidak ada kontak fisik!"

"Tapi, tadi kau…. "

"Kalau aku yang melakukan itu tidak apa-apa !, lagian aku hanya iseng, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Rambut Aneh !"

Dia menatapku menimbang, wah…. Wah… wah…. Dalam waktu sedetik binar diwajahnya hilang, sorot matanya dingin, dan tersirat sedikit kekecewaan. Ternyata ada orang yang sebegini cepatnya merubah suasana hati, aku sampai kalah….

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…. Aku harus selalu menuruti keinginanmu kan ?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kaku dengan suara datar, membuatku sadar bahwa dia melakukannya tidak dengan hati, tapi karena syarat yang aku ajukan, jika bersikap seperti ini seolah-olah dia robot bagiku.

Aku tidak suka itu, dia kembali menjadi seorang Ichigo, bukan lagi Ichigo yang tanpa pengendalian diri yang tadi kaget saat aku mengecup pipinya, dia sudah menjadi Ichigo yang biasanya.

"Aku akan pesankan sarapan untukmu Rukia " dia berjalan santai menuju telepon yang tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidur.

Kenapa aku merasa marah saat melihatnya yang kembali seperti ini. Aku memang ingin dia menjadi seseorang yang penurut, menuruti semua keinginanku, tapi bukan seperti ini, dia menjadi seseorang yang membentengi dirinya dengan suara datar dan senyum manis buatan yang terlihat tulus.

Aku menuju toilet, dan mandi, kubiarkan Ichigo yang mulai berbicara manis via telepon hotel, memesan sarapanku.

Jujur saja, saat mendengar apa yang Ichigo bisikkan pada ku tadi, sungguh membuat jantungku hampir meledak keluar dari dadaku. Dia mencintaiku…. Sungguh mencintaiku…. Dia jujur, aku tau itu, karena suaranya sangat lembut, tulus dan tidak bergetar karena sebuah kebohongan. Jadi dia menikahiku…., tapi kenapa dia menerima semua syaratku yang melibatnya, serta tanpa satu protespun.

Lalu kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun saat mengetahui hal itu, hati ku tetap terasa kosong, hampa… lagi-lagi tidak bahagia dan tidak sedih…

#

Aku keluar dari toilet, sudah menggunakan baju lengan setali dengan kerah rendah, aku sengaja memilih baju ini, ingin mengetes seberapa sabarnya Ichigo terhadapku, aku akan membuat mata semua laki-laki yang melihatku membelalak terpesona, karena aku akui, sekalipun aku tidak memiliki body yang penuh, tapi aku cukup manis, dan meng-ekspose kulit putih bersihku saja sudah cukup mempesona orang satu kota.

"Kau sudah man… " ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat berbalik melihat kearahku, aku tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearahnya, sungguh aku orang yang sangat lihai dalam menguji seseorang. Mata ichigo terpaut pada kerah bajuku yang menunjukkan sedikit bagian atas dadaku, aku mengangkat bahu tanda bertanya apa ada yang salah.

"Kau cantik…. " pujinya terang-terangan "Tapi sejujurnya aku hanya ingin kecantikanmu terlihat olehku, tidak oleh yang lain " ucapnya dengan nada posesif, aku tertegun, pernyataannya sungguh membuatku mendapatkan nada cemburu dan tidak suka dalam suaranya, tapi lagi-lagi aku menguji kesabarannya.

"Untuk apa kecantikan hanya disimpan sendiri ?"kataku seraya duduk dimeja makan, sarapan kami sudah tersedia, aku duduk dengan gerakan lambat, menarik kursi yang akan aku duduki dengan membungkukkan sedikit bahuku, tapi kali ini gerakanku tidak menarik perhatian Ichigo sedikitpun, dia sempat melirikku, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, wajahnya datar.

"Setelah sarapan kita langsung kerumah, mengatur perlengkapan untuk rumah baru" kata Ichigo

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan klien penting, kau bereskan sendiri saja"

"Terserah kau saja Nyonya Kurosaki… " sahut Ichigo dengan suara manis merajuk, tapi aku melihat dengan jelas suara tidak terimanya.

#===================================== # =====================================#

Benar saja, setelah sarapan, aku dan Ichigo check out, banyak mata yang melihat kami dengan sangat tertarik, mungkin menurut mereka kami ini pasangan yang sangat serasi, ditambah lagi aku sengaja merangkul tangan Ichigo dengan sangat mesra, menatap matanya sesekali dengan sorot merindu yang aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku ciptakan.

Aku selalu penasaran dengan Ichigo, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat bisa mengendalikan diri setelah beberapa kali aku menggodanya, memancing emosinya dengan tingkahku yang keterlaluan, tapi tidak sedikitpun dia protes.

Saat kami berangkat dengan mengendarai mobil Ichigo yang berwarna hitam mengilat menuju kantorku, kami berdua sama-sama bungkam, aku juga capek terus menggoda Ichigo, aku menyandarkan kepalaku sepenuhnya di jok mobil, dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau memakai baju seperti itu dicuaca dingin begini ?" ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya, dia terlihat mengkhawatirkanku, lalu aku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak merasa dingin Ichigo " jawabku

"Ya.. terserah kau saja, lagi pula aku tau kau tidak akan mengeluh, memang seperti tabiat mu… " lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama …. '_terserah_'.

Mobil berbelok kearah pintu masuk lobby, aku membuka pintu dan saat itu juga aku merasakan angin dingin berhembus menggigit kulitku, aku jadi ragu ingin melangkah keluar, ternyata udara diluar mobil sangat dingin, aku nyaris gemetaran.

"Pakai ini " Ichigo memberikan sebuah tas kertas berwarna cokelat, aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama sebelum menerimanya, dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat setting-an ac mobilnya, yang berada dilevel fan, bukan cool, Ichigo memang sengaja tidak membuatku merasa kedinginan, pantas saja aku merasa tidak dingin selama dimobil.

Tas kertas mungil itu berisi sweater seukuranku, warnanya hijau tosqa sesuai dengan warna baju yang aku kenakan sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan sweater seperti ini ?, kapan dia mencarinya, dan betapa dia sangat memperhatikanku, aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah menggodanya sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih _suamiku_…. " kataku senang, kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan tulus, karena walau bagaimanapun dia sudah sangat baik. Sumpah !, aku melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya dalam beberapa detik.

Aku memakai sweater itu, merasakannya sangat pas dengan tubuhku, dan aku keluar dari mobil, berdiri disisi pintu mobil, menungu Ichigo menurunkan kaca mobil, dan aku membungkukkan badan untuk bicara dengannya.

"Bye… " kataku seraya melambaikan tangan, dan Ichigo menjawabku dengan satu anggukan dalam, lalu mobil pun melesat pergi bersama Ichigo, meninggalkan esensi parfumenya.

Kenapa dia tidak bertanya kapan aku akan pulang ?, oh iya, kan aku yang memintanya untuk tidak bertanya semua tentang kehidupan pribadiku, tapi tetap saja aku ingin dia menanyakannya, seharusnya kan dia tetap bertanya, aku rasa aku berhak mendapatkan sedikit perhatian…. Hah…. Kenapa aku jadi berharap seperti ini… Payah….

Klien yang harus aku temui adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang yang sekaku batu es gunung, dan dinginnya mengalahkan kutub. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing berdiskusi dengannya mengenai project yang akan dia berikan kepada perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, tapi setiap kali aku mendengar nada suaranya yang monoton dan kata-katanya yang sangat pendek, serta secukupnya.

"Ini adalah rencana anggaran yang kami ajukan, sedangkan biaya lainnya akan kami laporkan kemudian, untuk melengkapi laporan realisasi secara keseluruhan Mr. Schiffer "

"Hmm"

"Lalu teknis pelaksanaannya…"

"Lakukan saja, dan jika ada perubahan rencana langsung info pada asisten ku " potongnya cepat.

Aku hampir meledak mendapati sikap tidak sopannya, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo, sekalipun Ichigo aku ledek seperti apa dia tetap saja mendengarkan ku dengan sangat baik hingga aku selesai bicara.

"Maaf sebelumnya Mr. Schiffer, bisakah Anda merubah cara Anda bicara ?" ucapku yang sudah kelewat sabar.

Dia mengerutkan dahi, menatapku dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang dingin, seketika aku merasakan bulu tengkukku berdiri seluruhnya.

"Tidak pernah ada yang berani mengkritik cara bicaraku, jangan hanya karena kau dari keluarga Kuchiki, membuatmu berpikir kau bisa memerintah kepada siapapun"

Aku menggemeretakkan gigiku, dia memang Mr. Schiffer, seorang yang memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan Kakak Byakuya dalam dunia bisnis, dan aku akui tidak akan ada yang sangat vocal untuk mengkritiknya, bahkan menolak semua permintaannya, tapi….

"Mr. Schiffer… " kataku diantara usahaku meredam marah. Dia memusatkan perhatiannya kepadaku dengan sangat perlahan. Saat aku merasakan matanya mengarah padaku, aku melanjutkan "Sekalipun aku bukan seorang Kuchiki aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, lagipula aku tidak memiliki kebanggaan khusus karena menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Mohon Anda bisa menjaga perasaan orang sekitar Anda"

Aku mengangguk sekenanya, dan membereskan berkasku, berdiri dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, tapi langkahku terhenti saat merasakan tanganku dicekal oleh tangannya. Aku melihat tangan dingin dan kurus yang menggenggam tangan kecilku, menelusuri tangan itu hingga pangkalnya dan melihat si pemilik tangan.

"Nona Kuchiki Rukia…. Bukan" dia menggeleng pelan dan berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan "Nyonya Kurosaki Rukia, ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya…" dia memberi jeda dalam kata-katanya, aku menunggu tanpa menghiraukan cekalan tangannya, tidak berusaha untuk lepas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sangat berbeda dengan Kuchiki lain yang ku kenal?"

"Saya rasa saya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita Mr. Schiffer" aku menatap tajam matanya, tepat sebelum ku hentakkan tanganku dan beranjak dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Langkahku cepat meninggalkan ruang meeting, dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra Schiffer disana, aku masih merasakan tatapan matanya saat aku menutup rapat pintu ruang meeting, tapi aku tidak perduli, sekalipun dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak karena sikap tidak sopanku kepadanya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli….

Kuchiki….., nama itu sangat asing bagiku, dan kenapa aku sangat berbeda dengan Kuchiki yang lain, karena aku bukan murni Kuchiki, aku hanya orang asing di keluarga Kuchiki, aku si pemberontak dalam keluarga Kuchiki, dan tidak akan pernah mau berada dalam peraturan tidak masuk akal dalam keluarga Kuchiki, sekalipun dengan menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki adalah salah satu kebanggan untuk mereka.

Aku memilih bekerja diperusahaan bukan milik Kuchiki Corps., semua akan jauh lebih baik untuk tidak berada dalam jangkauan mereka. Semakin jauh, maka semakin baik…. Karena aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar berada dalam keluarga yang namanya banyak membuat orang terkesima….. aku tau, bukan di keluarga Kuchiki tempatku yang seharusnya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau dimana aku harus berada

#

Saat tiba jam makan siang Ichigo meneleponku, mengatakan bahwa beberapa temannya ingin bertemu kami, dan makan bersama di restoran, sekaligus reuni dengan beberapa teman sekolah kami yang tidak sempat hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan kami, aku menurut saja, toh aku memang tidak memiliki teman untuk makan siang.

Ichigo menjemputku di lobby, aku langsung masuk dan melihat wajah cerahnya.

"Ada yang menarik ?" tanyaku

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi staff kantor memberikan aku hadiah, dibungkus sangat cantik, dalam kotak elegan, ku kira isinya apa…, kau bisa tebak mereka memberiku apa …. ?"

"Tidak " aku menggeleng

"Kondom !, satu kardus besar…, mereka semua sudah gila, sudah pasti ini idenya Keigo. Lalu aku bilang untuk apa kondom sebanyak ini ?, lalu dengan entengnya Renji bilang, untuk main balon tiup saja dengan Rukia "

Aku tersenyum mendengar candaan Renji, orang satu itu memang suka sekali bercanda. Tapi… benar juga, untuk apa kondom sampai satu kardus besar ?, tidak akan berguna untuk kami, karena kami tidak akan pernah melewati malam pertama.

Sepertinya Ichigo memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, dia menatapku sesaat dan kami langsung saling membuang muka. Sungguh, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang bisa malu dengan sangat mudah. Aku malu karena betapa tidak mungkin aku dan Ichigo diranjang…..

Aku menggeleng keras, dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, sangat tidak masuk akal.

Restoran tempat kami janjian sudah agak ramai, tapi untungnya kami sudah memesan tempat, dan rupanya beberapa orang yang sudah masuk dalam daftar teman yang akan bertemu sudah menempati tempat yang kami pesan, ada Toushiro Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisagi Shuhei, dan Orihime Inoue, semuanya adalah teman sekolah kami di tingkat menengah.

Kami saling sapa, dan mengobrol menayakan kabar dan perkembangan hidup satu sama lain, tidak lama Zaraki Kenpachi, guru olahraga kami pun tiba, sungguh diluar dugaan, karena sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar kabar dari guru tegas kami yang satu ini setelah dia dipindah tugaskan ke kota lain, sekarang dia muncul, masih dengan wajah seramnya yang biasa.

"Jadi… kalian akhirnya menikah heh?, benarkan apa yang pernah aku katakan, kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihat kalian bertengkar saat praktek senam lantai" kata Zaraki dengan wajah meledek tanpa ampun, sugguh, guru kami sudah tambah umur, tapi wajah dan kelakuannya tetap saja sama.

"Iya nih…, berarti sekarang tinggal satu-satunya generasi single di kelas kami guru " kata Matsumoto dengan lirikan genit kearah Orihime, aku terdiam memikirkan sejenak, memang kalau diabsen maka kami bertiga adalah orang yang tersisa, apa lagi kalau bukan karean Ichigo yang super sibuk, aku yang tidak mau terikat sama sekali, dan Orihime yang sejak lama 'menatap punggung' Ichigo, menyukai tapi tidak pernah menyatakan.

"Jadi … bagaimana malam pertama kalian ?, berbagi sedikit dong ceritanya… " Matsumoto langsung melempar pertanyaan yang membuat aku dan Ichigo terperangah, bagaimana bisa pertanyaan se-tabu itu ditanyakan ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Hal itu…. " Ichigo merangkul bahuku dengan sangat lembut, membawaku ke dadanya, jantungku berdegub dengan sangat kencang "Cuma kami yang boleh tau… Iya kan Nyonya Kurosaki… "

Aku mendongakkan kepala, dan menatap langsung kemata Ichigo, dan aku mendapati sorot matanya yang sangat lembut, hangat, dan detik kemudian dia menyusupkan tangannya dirambutku setelah mengusap pipiku perlahan, sungguh aku merasakan jejak hangat tangannya berdesir hingga ke hatiku.

Waktu seperti berhenti karena tatapan mataku terkunci olehnya, aku menemukan sorot mata penuh cintanya, membuatku yakin, ini bukan sekedar acting karena kami harus terlihat mesra didepan orang lain, tapi… dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya, Ichigo yang sungguh-sungguh, seperti apa yang dia bisikkan tadi pagi.

"Wah… wah… wah… begini nih kalau pengantin baru…. Sudah-sudah, kalian membuat kami iri…" komentar Hisagi dan membuatku menarik diri cepat, dan membetulkan posisi dudukku dengan gugup.

"Jadi ceritanya kalian sudah kehabisan uang karena resepsi besar-besaran nih ?, sampai tidak bulan madu dan langsung kerja ?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada suara skeptic yang sarat.

"Kau tau aku dan Rukia seperti apa kan Hitsugaya " jawab Ichigo dengan suara riang.

"Ummm… Kurosaki…. " Orihime yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar baik, mulai bicara, kami semua menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati sikap gugupnya.

"Ya Inoue ?" sahut Ichigo santai

"A… apakah kau bahagia menikah dengan Kuchiki ?" lanjut Orihime dengan suara bergetar, dan saat aku menatap langsung matanya, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya, membuatku bingung, ada apa dengannya, merasa bersalah telah melontarkan pertanyaan itu?

"Tentu saja aku bahagia Inoue, maka dari itu kau juga harus cepat menemukan pasangan, dan bahagia seperti kami"

Tubuh Orihime semakin bergetar, Ichigo memang tidak peka, dia bisa menjawab dengan mudahnya pertanyaan yang pastinya sangat sulit untuk Orihime, kami semua tau bahwa Inoue suka dengan Ichigo sejak lama, tapi Ichigo selalu tertawa setiap kali aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Dan obrolan pun berlanjut.

Aku lebih banyak diam dibanding dengan Ichigo yang menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan dari teman-taman lama kami, aku menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan tersenyum setiap kali Ichigo menoleh kearahku untuk meminta persetujuan atas jawaban pernyataan yang diajukan padanya, senyumnya tulus dan ramah….

Kurosaki Ichigo…., kau baik, tapi kenapa memilihku, kenapa mencintaiku yang kau sendiri sudah tau bahwa aku…. Tidak akan bisa mencintai apapun … _lagi_….

Selesai makan siang Ichigo mengantarkanku kembali ke kantor, tapi saat Ichigo hendak melepaskan aku masuk ke lobby kantor, dia melihat kehadiran Ulquiorra Schiffer yang juga hendak masuk ke lobby. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa dia belum pulang…. ?, jangan bilang dia akan melanjutkan perdebatan kecil kami di ruang meeting tadi.

"Kuchiki Rukia… " dia mendekatiku, seketika itu juga Ichigo bergerak mendekat kepadaku, mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku, sikapnya sangat protective, apa dia membaca gelagat tidak baik dari orang berwajah stoic dihadapanku.

"Selamat siang Mr. Kurosaki, mengantar istri ?" ucap Mr. Schiffer, terkesan ramah, namun suaranya yang pasif akan membuat orang berpikir bahwa dia sedang membaca script.

"Iya, apa kabar Mr, Schiffer ?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas kepada Mr. Schiffer, dan Mr. Schiffer menyambutnya dengan sangat malas.

"Baik " jawabnya "Nona Rukia, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita diskusikan mengenai rencana pelaksanaan project"

"Ok, Nyonya Kurosaki, aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti " ucap Ichigo dengan suara mesra, membuatku kaget, dia sepertinya sengaja ingin menunjukkan kami sebagai suami istri yang nyata didepan Mr. Schiffer.

"Iya… " jawabku, dan sesaat kemudian aku reflek menarik diri karena Ichigo mendekat dalam satu gerakan cepat hendak mengecup pipiku. Baik Ichigo maupun Mr. Schiffer sama-sama kaget melihat penolakanku yang sangat nyata.

"Dia masih belum terbiasa sepertinya " ucap Ichigo sambil menatap Mr. Schiffer, seperti mengklarifikasi sikapku yang aneh.

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Ichigo.

Aku menunggu Ichigo melesat pergi dengan mobilnya, sebelum masuk ke lobby kantor, dan Mr. Schiffer masih menatapku.

"Aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang pernikahan kalian, sikap kalian aneh, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlihat bahagia" ucap pemilik mata hijau emerald itu kepadaku.

"Aku bahagia, tapi tidak perlu ku tunjukkan padamu kan Mr. Schiffer ?" ucapku mengakhiri diskusi kami tentang pernikahanku dan Ichigo, orang ini sungguh mengikis kesabaranku, apa perdulinya sampai terus mengorek keterangan tentang pernikahanku.

Kami kembali ke ruang meeting, dengan terpaksa aku membuka kembali berkasku, dan menunjukkannya kembali, dan kali ini Mr. Schiffer memberikan perhatian penuh pada data yang aku sajikan, bahkan dia sempat bertanya dengan detail mengenai rencana kerjasama pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan ini.

Diskusi berjalan panjang, ada beberapa anggaran biaya yang diefisiensi menurut kacamatanya, dan membuatku mencoret beberapa poin dalam berkasku, terus berkutat dengan diskusi kami hingga kami sama-sama tidak sadar bahwa kantor sudah sepi, dan hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Baik Mr. Schiffer, saya akan memberikan berkas yang telah di revisi besok " kataku seraya merapikan dokumen yang tercecer di meja.

"Ok " dia beranjak dari kursinya dengan gerakan luwes, dan dengan angkuhnya berdiri disisi meja, menyimpan tangan dengan baik dalam kantong, menatapku tajam.

"Ada yang salah Mr. Schiffer ?" tanyaku dengan berani

"Apakah kau dijemput suamimu ?" aku mengerutkan alis mendengar pertanyaannya, apa perdulinya dia menanyakan hal itu ?

"Sepertinya tidak, aku antar kau pulang "

"Apa ?" suaraku terdengar datar, tidak mengekspresikan keterkejutanku atas pernyataan sepihaknya.

"Nyonya Kurosaki, ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, dan kau masih ingin menunggu suamimu datang menjemput ?"

"Terima kasih Mr. Schiffer, tapi saya memilih untuk naik taksi, permisi "

Aku sudah melangkah dengan tas terkait erat ditangan, namun Mr. Schiffer meraih tanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, dan menariku untuk mengikutinya, punggungnya yang sangat kurus bergerak perlahan saat membawaku ke parkiran, sungguh dia memiliki sifat egois yang mengerikan, dan tipikal yang akan terus memaksa sekalipun aku tetap menolak, makanya aku tidak melawan lagi, tinggalkan saja orang semena-mena ini dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang wah….

"Rukia….. "

Aku dan Mr. Schiffer sama – sama menoleh kearah datangnya suara, si pemilik suara yang sebelum mataku melihat sosoknya, sudah tergambar jelas siluetnya dalam benakku, suara tenang namun tegas dan ceria disaat yang sama, Ichigo…..

"Oh… Mr. Kurosaki, aku baru saja hendak mengantar istrimu pulang " ucap Mr. Schiffer, jelas-jelas dia sedang mencoba kesabaran Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menjemputnya sekarang " tatapan Ichigo mengarah pada tangan Mr. Schiffer yang mencekal tanganku posesif, aku tidak lantas menghentakkan tangan Mr. Schiffer, karena genggamannya terlalu erat, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda tidak perduli.

"Oh… Maaf " Mr. Schiffer sadar dengan apa yang menjadi perhatian Ichigo, dan melepaskan tanganku malas, baru setelah itu Ichigo berjalan kearahku, meraih telapak tanganku, dan mengaitkannya dengan telapak tangannya, tangannya hangat seperti biasa.

"Kami duluan, permisi "

Mr. Schiffer mengangguk samar, melepas aku melangkah menuju mobil Ichigo. Mobilnya agak berbau pizza, aku duduk tenang, meletakkan kedua tanganku yang bertumpu dipangkuan, sementara Ichigo tampak susah payah menahan dirinya, beberapa saat berlalu, aku mengira dia akan bertanya, tapi dia menjawabku dengan bungkamnya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, menuju rumah baru yang aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.

Jalanan sudah agak lengang, dan terasa semakin seperti berada dalam malam Halloween, aku mulai agak lega saat mobil masuk ke daerah perumahan, yang terasa asing, namun masih lebih hidup dari pada jalan yang lengang.

Jadi disini Ichigo memilih rumah baru untuk kami tinggali mulai sekarang, dan mobil parkir di rumah dengan model minimalis yang memiliki dua lantai, cat luar rumah itu hijau cerah, terlihat sangat ramah dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Aku langsung membuka pintu masuk, membuatku tercengang saat melihat furniture yang tertata dengan indahnya, bahkan barang-barang dari apartemenku sudah dipindah dan diletakkan serasi dengan barang lainnya.

"Apakah kau harus tinggal di kantor sampai selarut ini ?" aku berbalik kearah Ichigo yang masuk dan menutup pintu masuk, pertanyaannya barusan sungguh tidak enak di telinga, dia seharusnya tau bahwa aku seorang workaholic, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membatasi waktu ku.

"Ada masalah ?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Kau tinggal berdua dengan seorang pria hingga larut malam seperti ini dan kau masih bertanya ada masalah atau tidak ?" dia berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau menginvasi privasi ku ?" aku balas dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

"Bukan seperti itu Rukia, kenapa kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti !. Sekarang kau istriku, seharusnya kau tau bagaimana dan seperti apa batasan bagi seorang wanita yang sudah menikah "

"Jangan mengatur ku !" aku berteriak diluar kendali. "Kau yang meminta pernikahan konyol ini, dan kau sendiri yang sudah menyetujui syarat yang aku ajukan, dan sekarang kau malah marah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu !"

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku, betapa aku marah dan meledak-ledak, melihat amarah yang sama menyala diwajahnya, aku langsung menghentakkan kaki menuju lantai atas, entah yang mana kamarku, tapi aku harus melampiaskan kemarahanku.

"Rukia, aku belum selesai bicara " Ichigo mengejarku

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi !" aku mempercepat langkahku, masuk kekamar dengan pintu berwarna violet, sudah dapat aku pastikan ini adalah kamarku, dan aku menutup pintu, menggebraknya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Tidak ada lagi suara Ichigo yang memanggil namaku, tapi dia menghela napas berat dan meninggalkanku.

Seketika mataku terasa perih, ini… ini pertama kalinya aku dan Ichigo bertengkar hebat, kukira setelah kami bersahabat sekian lama, akan membuatnya mengerti diriku dengan baik, tapi kenapa…., apakah ini yang disebut dengan pertengkaran pasangan yang sudah menikah….. ?.

"Ichigo bodoh !" aku mengumpat seraya melempar diri ke tempat tidur dan mulai menangis, kenapa aku menangis, seharusanya aku marah, jangan menangis….. air mataku tidak mau berhenti, bagaimana ini…. Semua karena si bodoh berambut aneh itu.

To Be Continue…..

#######

**A/N….. : Aku masih terus menulis diantara sela waktu kerja dan kuliahku, tapi tetap semangat ^_^ thanks reviewnya….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, coba aku bisa buat karya seperti Om Tite, pasti sudah…. Ga' kebayang deh…. **

**Happy Reading….**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 4 : Responsibility **

**Gomen … aku masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis, makanya nilai bahasa Indonesianya jadi jelek**

**Terimakasih sekali masukannya, aku jadi lebih semangat nulis nih… terbang deh… ( gubrak !), aku usahakan mengurangi kesalahan dalam grammar nya, habisnya dah kebiasaan ... tapi tetap terima kasih sekali ya...**

**Mina…this is chap 4, enjoy reading n review please**

**

* * *

**

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya dengan kepala luar biasa sakit, badanku malas bergerak, seluruh sendi terasa kaku, mataku bengkak seperti bola pingpong, Ichigo harus tanggungjawab, dia membuatku menangis semalaman.

Langkahku berat menuju toilet, mencuci muka sekenanya, dan turun ke pantry, mencari minum, tenggorokanku kering dan seperti terbakar.

Penataan rumah cukup sederhana hingga aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari dimana letak pantry, dan dengan mudah menemukan kulkas, aku membuka pintunya, dan mendapati isi kulkas yang kelewat lengkap, wah… seperti _kami_ akan menghabiskan semua isinya saja.

Heh…. _Kami_ _?, _aku jadi merasa aneh, sejak kapan aku menggunakan panggilan jamak, dan melibatkan Ichigo dalam benakku ?.

"Sudah bangun ?" aku tersentak dan berbalik, Ichigo berdiri santai, bersandar pada dinding entrance pantry melipat tangan didepan dadanya yang bidang, kau tampan Ichigo, aku tau itu dan tidak perlu berpose seperti itu untuk membuktikannya padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab, melempar sorot mata bermusuhan sesaat dan memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku mencari minuman dingin.

"Maaf… semalam aku keterlaluan " suaranya penuh penyesalan.

Dia berjalan kearahku, dan berdiri menunggu disisiku, aku yang sedang bungkuk mencari buah hanya melirik kaki yang yang beralas sandal rumah, dia masih memakai piyama, apa dia tidak bekerja ?.

Oh bagus, sekarang hari Sabtu, libur, apa kegiatanku hari ini ?, aku tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa, sempurna sekali…,membuatku stuck dirumah ini bersama Ichigo, dan kami sedang mengibarkan bendera perang, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum masam.

"Jadi ?" aku menegakkan badan, dan menatapnya, dengan satu tangan memegang apel, dan satu tangan menggenggam sebotol air mineral.

"Sorry… " ucapnya penuh penyesalan, dan matanya semakin sedih saat menatap langsung mataku, sorot matanya lebih merana dari sebelumnya. Mataku bengkak, dan dia tau aku menangis, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Kau tau aku tidak mudah memaafkan " jawabku enteng, dan aku berjalan kearah counter, menarik kursi, duduk dengan nyaman sambil meneguk airku, langsung dari botol, kebiasaan di apartemen, namun jika aku berada dirumah keluarga Kuchiki, aku pasti langsung di marahi.

"Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan maafmu " jawabnya

"Percaya diri sekali " aku memicingkan mata

"Kau belum makan kan ?" aku menjawabnya dengan satu lirikan mata

"Terakhir kali kau makan saat kita bertemu dengan teman-teman, iya kan ?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku membelikanmu pizza semalam, sengaja agar kita bisa makan begitu sampai rumah " dia berhenti sejenak.

Pantas saja mobilnya bau pizza, dia sengaja menjemputku ke kantor, membelikan makanan kesukaanku, dan semua jadi hancur berantakan karena kami berdebat hebat semalam, bagus !, kami sama-sama kelaparan.

"Jadi, kau lapar kan ?" aku ingin menyangkal pertanyaannya, tapi disaat aku hendak membuka mulut, perutku malah bunyi ga' karuan. Ichigo pun tertawa, aku malu sekali.

"Sudah tidak perlu menjawab " ucapnya seraya beranjak dari kursi, mendekati kulkas, memeriksa isinya, dia memang tidak pandai memasak, tapi jauh lebih lihai dari pada aku, karena sejak Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil, dia sempat melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sebelum di ambil alih oleh Yuzu, adiknya.

Ichigo sudah menjadi anak piatu sejak kecil, dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih mandiri dari yang lain.

"Rukia " panggilnya

"Ehm "

"Aku tau aku tidak berhak mengganggu privasimu, tapi _bisakah_ kau memberitahuku jika kau harus tinggal diluar rumah hingga larut malam, aku khawatir…. "

Suara Ichigo terdengar sangat lembut, kata – katanya yang tersirat memohon, membuatku merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak padanya semalam, dia khawatir, seharusnya aku sadar itu, tapi keegoisanku yang selalu ingin sendiri membuatku tidak mampu membaca hal itu. Seketika amarah yang aku pendam dari semalam meleleh.

"Ya " jawabku singkat. Betapa sulitnya menyatukan dua karakter orang yang sangat berbeda dalam satu garis, aku dan Ichigo, kami sama-sama sedang mengenal diri, walaupun kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, namun berada dalam situasi seperti ini, keegoisan kami akan jauh lebih dominan.

"OK, masak apa kita sekarang ?" Ichigo bertanya, senyumnya sudah kembali cerah, aku mengendikkan bahu dan menggigit apel. Tapi belum sampai gigiku mengoyak daging apel, Ichigo menarik tanganku, menjauhkan apel dari mulutku.

"Dilarang makan apapun sebelum makan masakanku, kau ini mudah kenyang Rukia, lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku, ayo !" dia merebut apelku, meletakkannya diatas counter, dan dalam satu gerakan ringan, dia meraih pingganggku, menganggkatku dari kursi dan membuatku berdiri didekat kitchen set.

"Kau mau apa ?" aku mengerutkan alis dan menatapnya tajam sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Pakai ini Nyonya Kurosaki, aku akan ajarkan kau bagaimana menjadi koki handal "

Lagi-lagi dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa permisi, dia memakaikan ku celemek, gerakannya gesit, dan dalam sedetik membuatku memegang pisau kupas, dan sebuah kentang.

"Mau masak apa sih ?" aku masih bingung, tapi tetap saja aku mulai mengupas kentang, biar begini juga, dulu aku sering menginap dirumah Ichigo, dan pesta barbeque bersama keluarganya yang hangat, keluarga yang jauh lebih hangat dari pada keluarga Kuchiki, makanya aku juga tidak terlalu kaku dalam hal bantu membantu di dapur.

"Menurutmu ?" dia mengambil satu buah brokoli hijau tua.

"Jangan bilang capcay ?" suaraku melengking karena ngeri

"Yup !, dan aku akan membuatmu memakannya, karena sudah membuatku menghabiskan satu porsi pizza sendirian semalam !"

"Ga' mau … " aku merengek

"Maaf Rukia, tidak ada tawar menawar " dia menyeringai licik, dia tau aku tidak pernah suka makan capcay, karena terlalu banyak sayurannya. "Rukia… Rukia… pantas saja mukamu selalu lesu, makanya banyak makan sayur"

"Aku suka makan buah !" jawabku tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah, aku jamin kau pasti suka, sayuran tidak seperti dalam ingatanmu Rukia " dia mengelus puncak kepalaku, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan, jadi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing kontak fisik seperti ini dengannya. Dia juga sangat mengerti kenapa aku tidak suka sayuran, menurutku sayuran itu memiliki bau khusus yang menusuk hidung, makanya aku tidak suka.

Aku membantu Ichigo mengupas kentang dan wortel, banyak banget sayuran yang kami siapkan, siapa yang mau menghabiskan ini semua ?.

"Ichigo, wortel ini…. " aku merajuk melihat satu sepuluh batang wortel segar yang besar-besar.

"Kenapa ?" dia melirik jahil

"Tidak akan aku makan… "

"Sudah aku bilang tidak ada negosiasi " sahutnya tegas

"Habisnya aku seperti akan memotong-motong kepalamu " ucapku dengan sorot mata innocent

"Rukia… kau…. " dia tampak kesal, dan aku tersenyum jahil. "Kepala wortel….., kenapa ?, tidak suka aku memanggilmu begitu heh ?" aku memulai, sudah sejak sangat lama aku tidak menggunakan ejekan itu.

"Heh Pendek !, kau akan menyesal sudah memanggilku begitu !" dia bertolak pinggang.

"Coba saja !" aku menantang.

Dia mengambil satu batang wortel yang sudah aku cuci dan siap dipotong, dia menggigitnya besar-besar, euh….!, aku tidak akan mampu melakukan hal itu, dia sungguh-sungguh pecinta sayuran.

"Aku akan membuatmu melakukan hal ini !" dia kembali menggigit wortel segar itu, dan suara renyah saat ia mengunyah wortel itu semakin membuatku tidak berselera dengan sayuran.

"Hentikan Ichigo, atau aku akan… "

"Apa hah ?" dia mendekat dan bau wortel menusuk hidungku.

"Jauh-jauh Ichigo !" pintaku seraya mendorong bahunya, tapi dia malah semakin maju, aku mundur selangkah , dia maju dua langkah. "Ichigo !" aku sudah tersudut di counter.

"Makanya jangan sok nantangin deh, ayo balik kerja !" dia mencubit cuping hidungku "Wortel itu baik untuk kesehatan matamu, dan membuat mata indahmu lebih bercahaya " dia menatap mataku lama, membuatku tidak mampu berkutik melihat betapa lembutnya sorot mata miliknya, dan… dia bilang mataku indah….. ?, tidak-tidak jangan malah merasa senang disaat seperti ini.

Aku seperti ditelan hidup-hidup oleh mata itu, mata yang selalu menghangatkan disaat kami bertemu, mata yang membuat banyak kaum hawa terpesona.

"Jangan bengong, Pendek !" dia mencondongkan tubuh dan mengadu dahi kami.

"Aduh !" keluhku seraya mengusap dahiku yang berdenyut, tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi tetap saja, kepalaku yang kecil diadu dengan kepalanya yang besar dan keras.

"Kau itu seenaknya banget sih, kepalamu kan sekeras batu !" protesku.

"Terus kenapa ?" sahutnya

"Tanya kenapa lagi !" aku menghela napas penuh penyesalan, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi bertanya "Andai para klien, dan perempuan-perempuan diluar sana tau bahwa kau berkelakuan seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan pingsan. Tidak ada lagi Mr. Kurosaki yang dandy, elegan dan berwibawa " kataku seraya mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan bahu, menampakkan kepasrahan.

"Makanya Cuma kau yang bisa melihat aku yang seperti ini, bersyukurlah !" selorohnya seraya menarik tanganku, dan kami kembali melanjutkan prosesi memasak kami.

"Bersyukur ?, yang benar saja !" aku masih nyolot, tapi dia langsung menarik perhatianku kembali kekegiatan memasak kami.

Sungguh repot melihat Ichigo mengambil wajan, menuang minyak, menumis, dan bla… bla… bla…, dia bergerak seraya menjelaskan langkah demi langkah, aku mendengarkan dengan baik, suaranya riang, tidak lagi sedatar kemarin, dia yang seperti ini adalah Ichigo yang aku kenal.

"Siapkan piringnya Rukia "

"Ya… " aku meletakkan piring yang sudah dihias dengan potongan tomat dan daun selada disisinya, dia langsung menuang capcay yang telah matang. Saat wangi masakan itu menusuk hidungku, aku tidak mencium bau sayuran seperti yang aku rekam dalam benakku selama ini, wanginya enak, membuat aku lapar.

"Bagaimana ?, ga' bau kan ?" Ichigo membanggakan hasil karyanya, dan aku mengangguk mengakui.

"Mana pujian untukku ?"

"Kan aku belum coba, harus di coba dulu dong !"

"Silahkan Ibu Juri, di coba masakan saya " dia menyodorkan aku sendok, seolah aku ini penilai dalam lomba memasak.

"Kau yakin ini aman untuk dimakan ?, kau apakan sampai ga' bau sayuran begini ?" tanyaku sambil mengambil satu potong brokoli dengan sendokku.

"Rahasia koki dong… "

Aku mengendus potongan brokoli itu, setelah cukup yakin aku langsung memasukkannya dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan… sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik… Ichigo menunggu responku.

"Enak !" seruku kegirangan, ternyata sayuran tidak terlalu buruk jika diolah oleh tangan yang tepat.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan capcaynya… "

Aku mengangguk, dan tanpa ragu lagi, aku mengambil satu porsi besar capcay yang masih panas itu.

"Jadi…, kau memaafkan aku ?" ucap Ichigo, membuat aku menge-rem suapan pertamaku, aku berpikir sejenak, seolah aku sedang memecahkan soal logaritma paling rumit, mengingat dia sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus…, dan sudah berusaha keras membuatkan aku sarapan…..

"Ok, maaf diterima " aku mencoba tersenyum, dan Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, bangga dan bahagia, itulah yang aku baca dari sorot matanya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, masih panas "

"Iya "

Aku makan dengan lahap, lupa dengan apelku, lupa dengan pertengkaran kami semalam, bahkan tangisan sia-siaku.

Ichigo tidak makan, dia hanya memperhatikan aku yang menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit capcay yang aku santap. Aku mengarahkan sendokku padanya, menawarinya, tapi dia menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangan agar aku melanjutkan makan. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan sayuran dalam jumlah banyak, di saat sarapan pula.

"Pwonswelmwu… " aku berucap diantara mulutku yang penuh, Ichigo menoleh kearah ruang tengah, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ponselnya berdering dari tadi, dia pun beranjak dari pantry, meraih ponselnya.

"Ya ?" jawabnya penuh tanya.

Hening sejenak

"Betul, Anda siapa ?"

Hening lagi, dan sesaat kemudian dia menoleh padaku, binar di wajahnya berganti dengan aura keseriusan, apa telepon dari kantor ?.

"Ya, ada, tapi dia sedang sarapan "

Sepertinya sang penelepon sedang mencariku, kenapa tidak langsung ke ponselku… ?, oh iya, ponselku diatas, dikamarku.

"Sebentar…. " ucap Ichigo yang melangkah mendekatiku, dan mengarahkan ponselnya kepadaku.

"Siapa ?" aku menelan dengan cepat dan meneguk minumku.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer " jawabnya dengan suara dingin. "Aku sudah bilang kau sedang sarapan, tapi dia bilang penting "

Aku menghela napas, untuk orang dengan egoisme tinggi sepertinya apapun penting. Ku raih ponsel Ichigo.

"Ya, Mr. Schiffer, ada apa ?" kataku retoris, dan aku tidak mendengar suaranya malah suara ribut orang sedang berorasi, apa dia sedang menonton televisi ?

"Datang ke lokasi pembangunan sekarang, ada puluhan orang berdemo, dan merusak pagar pembatas, memaksa bicara dengan penanggungjawab proyek " kata Mr. Schiffer kaku.

Seketika jantungku seperti anjlok ke tanah, bagaimana bisa ada yang demo di lahan proyek, aku sudah melakukan pembebasan tanah dengan cara yang benar, pasti ada yang tidak beres, pasti ini…

"Baiklah, aku kesana " aku memutuskan hubungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si Gunung Es, dia tidak akan bicara jika tidak penting.

"Ada apa ?" Ichigo membaca ketidakberesan dalam raut wajahku, aku beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan capcay yang baru aku santap setengahnya.

"Ada masalah di proyek, aku harus pergi " aku berjalan cepat, tidak ambil pusing dengan wajahnya yang agak kecewa, lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu, berbalik menghadap Ichigo yang masih berdiri tegak dipantry.

"Kau memberikan nomor ponselmu pada _nya _?" Ichigo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku

"Mungkin dia dapat dari Google " lanjutnya asal.

Aku menenglengkan kepala menimbang, mungkin juga, dan bergegas kembali kekamar, dan dalam sepuluh menit aku siap berangkat.

"Mau aku antar ?" Ichigo menggoyangkan kunci mobilnya dihadapanku saat aku menjejak anak tangga terakhir.

"Tidak usah, aku bawa mobil sendiri saja"

Wajah Ichigo terlihat lebih kecewa, terselip sedikit rasa bersalah pada diriku. Sejak kapan aku merasa bertanggungjawab atas apa yang ia rasakan…., padahal kami berdiri di kubu masing-masing, dan sebisa mungkin tidak ada rasa saling terikat.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya " ucapku pada akhirnya, aku hanya tidak suka melihat bayangan kesedihan menggantung diwajahnya, hebat Rukia, sekarang kau sudah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Ichigo, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan.

"Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu "

Aku mengangguk, dan merasa lebih aneh lagi. Seperti inikah jika pasangan saling memperhatikan ?. Tidak, kami sahabat, dan sudah sewajarnya dia berucap seperti itu, sahabat yang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, dan aku akan berusahan untuk meyakinkannya agar tidak terlau khawatir, ya… seperti itulah kami, sahabat, dan tidak lebih.

* * *

Lokasi proyek kami memang berada didekat pemukiman warga, namun kami sudah membuat perjanjian resmi dengan para pemilik tanah, serta memenuhi segala persyaratan izin pembangunan, serta dari pemerintahan setempat, lalu apa lagi yang harus kami penuhi hingga ada puluhan orang mendemo kami.

Aku sampai dilokasi proyek, dan benar saja, ada banyak sekali orang yang membawa spanduk, dan papan yang bertuliskan "Jangan merusak lingkungan kami " dan bernada serupa. Aku turun dari mobil, melihat seseorang tengah berorasi, dan dijawab dengan teriakan penuh dukungan dari pendemo yang lain.

"Kami tidak ingin lingkungan kami dibangun pusat perbelanjaan, tolak proyek ini !" sang pemimpin orasi berteriak dari speakernya.

Apa sebenarnya yang melatarbelakangi tindakan mereka ?, pasti ada provokatornya, padahal sejak pembebasan tanah selesai sekitar sebulan lalu, semua masih tenang, tidak ada tuntutan apapun.

Seseorang menyentuh bahuku, dan aku melihat Mr. Schiffer berdiri menjulang dibelakangku.

"Mereka sudah merusak pagar depan, aparat pengaman tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi " jelasnya seraya melihat kumpulan orang dengan teriakan membara didepan kami.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan salah satu perwakilan dari mereka" ucapku dan melangkah dengan tegas menuju kerumunan orang, aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas proyek ini, jangan sampai kredibilitasku sebagai professional diragukan karena hal seremeh ini.

"Jangan Rukia, lebih baik kita undang perwakilan mereka, jangan kau yang menghampiri mereka, terlalu bahaya " Mr. Schiffer mencoba menahanku, tapi aku menatapnya tegas.

"Ini tanggungjawab saya, dan biarkan saya menyelesaikanya dengan cara saya Mr. Schiffer "

Diapun membiarkanku mendekati massa, aku dikawal oleh dua orang aparat pengaman, aku melangkah diantara para aparat pengaman gugus depan dan akhirnya mencapai barisan depan para pendemo, dan bertatapan dengan pemimpin orasi.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, saya Kurosaki Rukia, pemimpin proyek ini, bisakah kita melakukan dialog yang lebih terarah, agar tuntutan kalian tersampaikan kepada kami " ucapku, dan sang pemimpin orasi mengangkat tangan, membuat pendemo yang lain bungkam seketika.

Aku mencoba meneliti sang pemimpin demo, dia memiliki wajah yang membuat orang merinding seketika, dia terlihat kejam dan dapat melakukan apapun dengan caranya, rambutnya berwarna biru menyala, senada dengan warna matanya, kaosnya melekat dengan hebat dibadannya yang bidang.

"Aku Grimmjow, dan aku tidak perlu dialog, kau dengarkan tuntutan kami, dan tugasmu hanya mengikuti tuntutan kami, atau kami akan memblokir seluruh jalan menuju proyek ini!" katanya seiring dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya, menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Apa tuntutan kalian ?" tanyaku tanpa sedikitpun merubah ekspresi wajahku yang dingin, dan aku tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Beri kami uang kompensasi tiap bulan, sebagai kontribusi kepada kami "

Aku mengakat alisku tinggi-tinggi, tuntutan macam apa itu ?, tidak beralasan, dan sama sekali tidak masuk akal, apa hak mereka hingga meminta uang kompensasi kepada kami.

"Lagipula, kau telah membebaskan tanah kami dengan harga murah, betapa kalian ini pengusaha yang licik !" teriak Grimmjow, dan disambut dengan teriakan anarkis dari para pendukungnya.

"Harga murah ?" aku tersulut "Kami membebaskan tanah berdasarkan harga kesepakatan, bukan pemaksaan, bagaimana bisa kalian menadatangani pembebasan tanah jika kalian tidak menyetujui harga tersebut " aku membela diri.

"Banyak bicara, perempuan licik!" aku mendengar seseorang dari barisan belakang berteriak. Aku merasakan darahku mendidih dalam tubuh, seenaknya saja dia memanggilku perempuan licik.

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah kesepakatan dibilang licik?. Kalian sudah mendapatkan hak kalian, kenapa masih saja menuntut ?. Dengar, aku tidak akan men…. AKH !"

Kepalaku sakit bukan main saat sesuatu menghantam pelipisku dengan sangat keras, aku memegangi pelipisku, dan lebih banyak batu melesat kearahku, aparat pengaman mencoba melindungiku, tapi sia-sia, massa semakin anarkis, berteriak keras, dan melempar lebih banyak batu kearah kami.

Aparat pengaman menggiringku masuk ke pagar pembatas, saat aku sudah masuk kepagar pembatas, mereka menutup pagar dengan tameng pelindung yang mereka persiapkan, dan lebih banyak aparat menahan pagar pembatas, menghalangi pendemo masuk kearea proyek.

Kepalaku seperti berputar, dan beberapa tempat ditubuhku sakit karena terkena lemparan batu, aku benci ini, pasti akan meninggalkan memar.

"Rukia… " Mr. Schiffer berdiri didepanku, dan meraih bahuku, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya memiliki ekspresi, cemas!.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan, mereka menuntut uang kompensasi, yang benar saja, memangnya mereka pensiunan ?" aku meracau, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menderaku.

"Ke Rumah Sakit sekarang !" Mr. Schiffer menarik tanganku yang bebas.

"Rumah sakit ?" aku mengulang seperti orang bodoh, lalu ia menarik tanganku yang memegangi pelipis, dan menyajikan tanganku yang berlumuran darah kepadaku, aku mengernyit, sejak kapan berdarah ?

Pantas saja kepalaku sakit sekali, aku terdiam dan bau anyir darah menusuk hidungku, membuatku mual bukan main, seketika pandanganku gelap, tubuhku limbung, dan kehilangan keseimbangan dengan cepat..…

* * *

"Rukia… "

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga mataku mampu menyesuaikan pandangan dengan cahaya yang terang. Suara Ichigo memenuhi telingaku, kenapa aku berada diruangan serba putih begini, ini dimana…., bukan seharusnya aku berada di lokasi proyek ?.

"Eh, ada si Kepala Aneh " ucapku secara tidak sadar.

"Dasar Pendek, kau membuatku hampir meledak karena cemas tau !" dia mencubit pipiku, aku pun meringis kesakitan.

"Me.. mangnya- " aku bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang, yang baru aku sadari adalah salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit, karena samping kanan kiriku ada beberapa pasien lain yang sedang rebahan "aku kenapa, aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku santai.

"Kepalamu bocor tau, memar – memar pula" Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Tapi menurut dokter tidak terlalu serius " ada suara lain yang menyahut, dan Mr. Schiffer menghampiriku, seketika aura Ichigo sangat tidak enak, hawa bermusuhan terasa kental di udara, Ichigo tidak menyukai Mr. Schiffer, sangat jelas.

"Aku sudah membubarkan massa, dan Grimmjow, si pemimpin demo, sedang diperiksa oleh Kepolisian" dia menjelaskan, datar sih suaranya, tetap saja aku membaca gelagatnya yang menyombongkan diri.

"Lain kali jangan menempatkan diri dibaris depan Rukia, kau tentu tidak ingin aku menggendongmu kesini untuk yang kedua kalinya " lanjutnya.

Sumpah, Ichigo menggeram sesaat, aku tertawa dalam hati, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan si Gunung Es bermata hijau ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi Mr. Kurosaki, maaf jika aku selalu bersama istrimu disaat yang tidak tepat" seloroh Mr. Schiffer, menatap langsung mata Ichigo, hazel bertemu dengan emerald, sungguh mengerikan melihat kedua pria ini saling tatap, aura sekitar langsung terasa sesak.

"Aku mau pulang" kataku, memecah intensitas tatapan mereka berdua, Ichigo langsung berdiri disisiku, meraih bahuku, membantuku turun dari ranjang, aku tidak selemah itu padahal, terlebih lagi dia merangkul pinggangku saat aku mulai melangkah bersamanya.

"Kami permisi Mr. Schiffer, dan terima kasih " ucap Ichigo.

"Untuk kalian, cukup pangil aku Ulquiorra" sahutnya, dan aku mengernyitkan alis, benar juga, aku tidak sadar sejak kapan dia memanggilku langsung dengan nama, semoga ini bukan awal dari mimpi buruk, karena Mr. Schiffer yang sekarang aku harus panggil dengan sebutan Ulquiorra, mencoba membuka gerbang pertemanan dengan Ichigo dan aku. Apakah gunung es mulai cair ?, karena ada orang sehangat Ichigo ?. Siapa tahu…..

Aku pulang bersama Ichigo, sementara Ichigo menelpon orang kantornya untuk membawa pulang mobilku. Sungguh menyebalkan, sekarang pelipisku harus diperban, dan sejauh yang aku lihat, ada memar dilengan kananku, dan sedangkan memar ditempat lain yang belum aku periksa lagi, tadi dokter memberikan salep dan antiseptic.

"Kau terlalu berani Rukia "

"Kau seperti orang yang baru kenal aku saja Ichigo"

"Ya, kau yang diperban seperti ini baru untukku !" sahutnya agak kesal, aku tekekeh, aku yang terluka kenapa dia yang kesal…. "Aku hampir pingsan saat mendengar kabar kau masuk rumah sakit… " suaranya kembali tenang, namun dia menghela napas lega samar-samar.

"Apakah aman kau melanjutkan proyek ini ?"

"Tentu saja, ini hanya masalah waktu, dan aku akan menyelesaikan proyek ini dalam enam bulan " aku menjawab lebih antusias dari pada perkiraanku. Ini semua sangat jelas, karena perusahaan tempat aku bekerja adalah perusahaan pertama yang bekerjasama dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, dan diberi tanggungjawab penuh, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mampu.

"Kantormu juga sedang melakukan proyek pembangunan perumahan kan ?" ucapku.

"Iya, dan aku berencana merekrut Inoue untuk menangani pengawasan dana proyek "

Aku agak terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo, jadi dia berencana merekrut Inoue….., aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh menggeliat dalam hatiku saat mengingat betapa Inoue sangat senang setiap kali berada dekat dengan Ichigo, ini akan membuka kesempatan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"Dia pasti akan sangat senang, lagi pula dia sangat teliti, dia pasti mampu menjadi pengawas yang handal " sahutku, dan Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

"Cukup bicara masalah pekerjaan, makan siang dimana kita ?"

"Pizza !" kataku bersemangat.

"Hah… sudah bisa aku duga… " dia menghela napas.

Aku tersenyum, seharusnya dia sudah tau dan tidak perlu bertanya, membuang tenaga saja. Dasar Ichigo

* * *

Saat pulang dari rumah sakit memang tidak terlalu buruk rasanya, tubuhku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit, namun begitu sampai rumah, dan menjelang tidur, luka dipelipisku perih minta ampun, pasti karena pengaruh pengurang rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, bahkan saat aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama, memar dimana-mana, memar dibahu kanan bahkan bukan biru lagi, sudah keunguan, di lengan kiri bagian belakang, bahkan tulang keringku ikut memar, ini keterlaluan…..

Aku mengepalkan tinju, Grimmjow dan komplotannya harus mendapat pelajaran, mereka sudah membuat tubuh ku memar-memar begini.

"Kau belum tidur ?" Ichigo muncul dari belakangku yang sedang meneguk air. Aku menggeleng, dan matanya tertuju pada bahu kananku, hah… bagus, karena aku mengenakan piyama panjang selutut dengan lengan setali, dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahuku yang terbuka, plus memar yang baru aku dapat hari ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja… " kataku menjawab tatapannya.

"Seharusnya aku mengantarmu Rukia, dan kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini "

"Jangan merasa bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku, ini resiko yang harus aku tanggung sendiri " aku membuka kulkas dan meletakkan kembali botol air mineral.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu saat ikrar pernikahan, kau tanggungjawabku, sudah seharusnya aku menjagamu "

Hah… lagi-lagi wajah sedih itu, aku selalu merasa tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini, aku melangkah mendekat padanya, mendongakkan kepala karena perbedaan tinggi kami yang terlalu jauh, aku menatap matanya, mata cerah itu sudah terganti dengan bayang-bayang kesedihan.

"Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu Ichigo, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Nah, sekarang waktunya istirahat… " kataku santai,dan mengakhirinya dengan satu senyuman tulus, kelegaan mulai menyelimuti wajah Ichigo.

"Tapi… "

"Tidak ada tapi… " aku berjinjit, mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan menarik tubuhnya agar membungkuk, seketika ku kecup pipinya. "Selamat tidur, Rambut Aneh " ucapku seraya melangkah menuju kamarku.

"Se… selamat tidur Pendek.. " sahutnya tergagap.

Aku diam-diam tertawa, dia selalu begitu setiap kali aku mencium pipinya, Ichigo yang selalu tampak kalem akan terlihat berbeda jika aku sudah menggodanya seperti itu.

* * *

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, berganti dengan pagi, seperti biasa aktivitas pagiku setelah bangun adalah minum air mineral, Ichigo sepertinya belum bangun, aku membuka jendela pantry, jendela ruang tengah, tapi saat aku hendak naik untuk membangunkan Ichigo, ada suara ketukan pintu, aku mengernyit, melihat betapa paginya ini orang bertamu, baru jam 7…., mungkin pengantar surat atau tetangga sebelah yang sedang iseng bertamu.

"Ichigo…. " aku berteriak dari lantai bawah, sungguh bukan kelakukan seorang Kuchiki, aku tidak perduli, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo.

Aku tidak mungkin menerima tamu dalam keadaan kusut begini, udah rambut berantakan, mata masih belum terbuka semua, payah abis deh…., tapi ketukan pintu ga' juga berhenti, ah biarin aja…, melihat aku yang begini, salah dia sendiri bertamu jam segini.

"Siapa ?" aku memutar kunci pintu depan, menarik handlenya dengan bunyi klik.

"Kenapa Pendek ?" Ichigo muncul dari anak tangga, ga' jauh beda denganku, celana piyamanya yang bergaris zebra sudah keriting berkerut ga' karuan, terlebih lagi rambut orangenya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"A… " aku membatu.

"Siapa ?" Ichigo berjalan menghampiriku. Rasanya aku ingin menutup kembali pintu rumah kami, tapi tidak mungkin, bagaimana ini…. Lidahku kelu, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, orang yang paling tidak aku inginkan melihatku yang seperti ini, sepagi ini pula….., terlebih dia akan melihat Ichigo juga yang jauh kacau dariku.

"Byakuya... ?" Ichigo terlihat lebih kaget dari padaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo " Kakak Byakuya bicara dengan suara sedingin esnya sambil melirik Ichigo dengan ekor matanya, ini dia tatapan mematikan khas Kakakku, aku sampai merinding, untung aja Ichigo ga' kejang-kejang.

"Kakak ada apa kesini ?" aku berusaha agar suaraku tidak bergetar, sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari, namun sia-sia, ini adalah penampilan paling tidak sopan yang pernah dilihat oleh Kakak Byakuya, dan seharusnya aku bisa mengira, siapa lagi yang bisa bertamu ke rumah kami sepagi ini jika bukan Kakak Byakuya, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang kami kenal.

"Ku dengar dari Ulquiorra Schiffer kau terluka " kata Kakak Byakuya, matanya menatap tajam pelipisku, lalu beralih pada bahu kananku, bagus…. Dasar Ulquiorra tukang ngadu, untuk apa dia bilang ke Kakak Byakuya kalau aku terluka, begitu senangnyakah dia menyampaikan berita buruk tentangku kepada Kakakku ?.

"Tidak terlalu parah, hanya luka kecil " jawabku, dan melirik Ichigo yang berdiri didekatku, tenang, lebih tenang dari dugaanku, kurasa Ichigo sudah berubah tenang kali ini,dia memang perlu kepala dingin untuk menghadapi Kakakku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo " lagi-lagi Kakak menggunakan nada bicara yang sama, penuh penekanan tiap kali menyebutkan nama Ichigo "Bukankah aku bilang aku menitipkan Adikku, lalu kenapa tidak kau jaga dia dengan baik ?"

Pertahanan Ichigo runtuh seketika, wajahnya panic, bingung untuk menjawab, aku langsung menariknya mundur.

"Silahkan masuk Kak, aku buatkan minum " aku mundur, memberikan jalan untuk Kakak Byakuya masuk ke ruang tamu .

Kakak Byakuya masuk, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia melihat sekeliling dalam satu sapuan pandangan, dan kembali menatap kami, pasangan paling kacau dipagi hari, untung saja dia tidak melihat kami yang tidur pisah ranjang, apa reaksinya jika tau pernikahan ini hanya demi win win solution kami berdua.

"Aku akan menunggu, sementara kalian merapikan penampilan kalian " jawabnya, secara langsung menolak tawaranku untuk membuatkan minum, dan menyarankan kami untuk membuat diri kami lebih pantas dipandang matanya.

"Byakuya, aku minta maaf jika tidak menjaga Rukia dengan baik, dan aku juga…. "

"Bukan _jika_, tapi _memang_ " potong Kakak Byakuya sinis, ini dia… keluar deh kekejaman tatapan dan kata-kata dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ichigo tidak salah, aku yang ceroboh " ucapku dengan suara yang kembali tenang, pengendalian diriku sudah kembali

Kakak Byakuya menatapku penuh, tatapan dingin kami bertemu, dan dia mengalah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dahulu.

"Begitu lebih jelas bagiku " Kakak Byakuya melirik Ichigo tajam, apa maksud dari kata-kata Kakak Byakuya ?.

"Karena kau ceroboh, dan ternyata Kurosaki Ichigo tidak cukup mampu untuk menjagamu agar tidak terluka karena kecerobohanmu, aku yang akan menjagamu mulai saat ini "

Mataku membelalak kaget, seketika aku tau maksud kedatangan Kakak Byakuya kesini…, sementara Ichigo yang sepertinya belum bangun 100% tampak belum mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku membawa Rukia kembali kerumah keluarga Kuchiki… "

Dia mengatakannya, membuat Ichigo membeku ditempatnya, berusaha keras untuk balas menatap sorot mata Kakak, melalui sorot matanya Ichigo mencoba meminta Kakak untuk menghentikan lelucon yang tidak lucu ini.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu Rukia… " Kakak kembali memberi perintah, dan beranjak dari sofa.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan…

* * *

To Be Continue…..

* * *

**A/N : Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya….., dan semoga pekerjaanku cepat selesai, biar waktu untuk menulis fanfic lebih banyak….. Ganbate… !**

**Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya….. see u…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Love Bleach Forever…**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 5 : By Your Side**

Ichigo terdiam, dia masih terus terdiam saat Kakak Byakuya kembali memberi isyarat agar aku bergerak melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak bisa membantah Kakak, sekalipun aku mau…., maka dari itu….

Ichigo, aku mohon, katakan sesuatu, jangan biarkan aku kembali ke _rumah itu_….

Beberapa saat lewat, Ichigo masih melihat Kakak Byakuya yang membalas tatapan matanya, lalu aku sadar, dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, dia akan terus diam seperti ini, dia tidak akan membantah Kakak Byakuya. Hatiku sakit, kenapa dia bisa semudah ini menyerah….

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jangan Rukia." Ichigo mencekal tanganku, aku berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajahnya yang mengeras, tekad yang luar biasa kuat terpancar di wajahnya. Aku menahan napas, menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Byakuya, Rukia adalah tanggungjawabku, aku akui kejadian kali ini adalah kelalaianku, aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia melangkah keluar dari rumah ini kecuali Rukia sendiri yang memintanya."

Genggaman tangan Ichigo semakin erat, seketika kelegaan yang amat sangat memenuhi hatiku, Ichigo akan melakukan sesuatu untukku….

Kakak Byakuya sedikit mengangkat alisnya, mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan melawan kata-katanya, dan dalam sekejap Kakak melirikku, aku menekuri lantai untuk menghidarinya, dia dapat dengan mudah membaca hatiku, makanya Kakak tidak boleh melihat wajahku sekarang.

Kembali kerumah keluarga Kuchiki adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan aku ambil dalam hidupku, aku selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa aku mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa menjejakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Karena aku tidak ingin kembali ke mimpi buruk itu…..

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan ?" Kakak Byakuya mendongakkan wajahnya dengan angkuh, mencoba menggoyah keyakinan hati Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kalimatku." jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Rukia ?" Kakak Byakuya menyebut namaku dengan suara datarnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, melihat Kakak Byakuya, dan Ichigo melihatku, secara naluriah aku menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang memegang tanganku menggunakan tanganku yang bebas, dan merapat padanya.

"Aku ingin tetap disini." jawabku

Kakak terdiam, membuat aku dan Ichigo tegang menunggu jawabannya, karena bagaimanapun ucapan Kakak Byakuya seperti titah Raja yang tidak dapat di tolak oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah, aku memberi mu kesempatan kali ini, tapi tidak akan ada yang kedua kalinya." Kakak Byakuya langsung undur diri, aku dan Ichigo mengantarnya hingga parkiran, aku tidak sedikitpun melepas genggaman tanganku dari Ichigo, karena sungguh aku merasakan lututku lemas dan akan limbung jika tidak bertumpu pada Ichigo.

"Rukia. " aku menoleh pada Ichigo saat mobil Kakak Byakuya meluncur keluar dari parkiran.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi." lanjutnya, aku tersenyum tulus padanya, tidak perlu dia pertegas aku juga sudah tau.

"Sekarang kau mandi, setelah itu aku ganti perbanmu."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku kembali ke kamar, terlalu bergegas, hingga aku baru sadar saat berdiri dibawah shower toilet, sekujur tubuhku gemetar membayangkan kembali ke rumah itu sudah membuatku sebegini ketakutan…

Saat aku turun keruang tengah, aku sudah bersih, rapi dan wangi, Ichigo sudah menunggu di sofa dengan segala macam peralatan P3K dan obat dari dokter kemarin.

Aku mengenakan siluet yoga dan celana santai selutut berwarna biru laut, sedangkan Ichigo sudah jadi sangat _pantas _jika Kakak Byakuya melihatnya, dia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos hitam yang melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya.

Dia melambaikan tangan, memintaku duduk disampingnya.

"Terasa perih tidak pas kena air?"

"Sedikit sih."

Aku duduk dan menghadap Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo duduk dihadapanku, menyibakkan rambutku yang jatuh kedepan, sentuhan tangannya didahiku sangat lembut, dan perlahan dia melepas plester dari perban di dahiku, sangat hati-hati, seperti apapun dia berhati-hati, perihnya minta ampun saat perban mulai dilepas.

Aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku menahan sakit, melihat buku-buku jariku yang memutih, membuatku mengingat kembali, bahwa aku akan melakukan hal ini setiap kali merasa sakit, sakit pada tubuhku, maupun pada hatiku, rasa sakit membekas yang aku dapatkan dari rumah itu.

Kenangan buruk dari rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki sungguh merupakan mimpi buruk dalam hidupku, bagaimana mereka sangat '_baik_' menjagaku sebagai adik adopsi dalam keluarga Kuchiki, bagaimana mereka selalu membuat aku sadar dari mana aku berasal.

"_Kau hanya sampah kecil yang diangkat dari got oleh Byakuya, jadi jangan terlalu bangga dengan kebaikan Byakuya, dia hanya kasihan padamu."_

Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki ku di rumah itu, aku tau bahwa hidupku tidak akan lebih mudah, tidak akan jauh lebih mudah dari pada kehidupanku dijalan.

Dadaku sesak dan perih, aku sangat sadar, dan aku bersumpah dalam hatiku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berharap pada kebaikan siapapun, aku harus berusaha sendiri, berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri jika aku ingin bertahan.

Kebaikan Kakak, tidak perduli tulus ataupun hanya kasihan, aku tetap menghargainya, karena dia, dan hanya dia yang bersikap lebih menghargaiku dari siapapun dalam keluarga Kuchiki, tapi bagaimanapun Kakak Byakuya memintaku kembali kerumah keluarga Kuchiki, aku akan menghindar, menghindari luka itu lagi….

"Rukia. " aku tersentak, dan menatap Ichigo, kenapa pandanganku jadi samar begini ?

"Apa lukanya terlalu sakit, sampai kau menangis ?" Ichigo meneliti wajahku, kontan aku mengelus pipiku yang basah, kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau sedang menangis ?

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maaf aku kurang hati-hati, tapi sudah selesai kok, lain kali aku akan lebih pelan-pelan."

Mataku semakin pedih, air mataku malah menetes semakin banyak. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang dapat aku sampaikan, karena Ichigo selalu sehangat ini.

"Terima kasih Ichigo" ucapku dengan suara purau berbisik "Terima kasih telah membuatku tidak kembali ke rumah itu" lanjutku, dan diluar kendali aku terisak.

"Sst… aku mengerti Rukia… Ssst… jangan menangis…" Ichigo menghapus air mataku dipipi, tangannya terulur ragu, meraih bahuku, meremas bahuku untuk menguatkanku.

"Tempatmu adalah disini…" bisiknya, dan perlahan dia mendekat, membawa tangisku ke dadanya, merangkulku dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "Ssst…" dia terus berbisik menenangkanku, mengusap-usap punggungku, dan mengecup pucak kepalaku penuh kasih.

Aku selalu merasa nyaman setiap kali berada didekat Ichigo, kehangatan yang ia pancarkan seperti sinar matahari sore yang akan selalu menyinari, Ichigo yang baik, Ichigo yang lembut…, perlahan tangisku reda, namun aku masih membiarkan diriku menekuk lutut dan bersandar didadanya, sementara Ichigo bersandar di sofa, tangannya masih membelai rambutku.

"Rukia"

"Ehm" aku bergumam, memiringkan wajah hingga pipiku menempel di kaosnya yang basah oleh airmataku.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis, jika aku sampai membuatmu menangis, pukul saja aku hingga sekarat. Aku lebih suka melihat kau marah-marah kepadaku, jangan menangis seperti ini"

Aku mengangguk.

Memang lucu, aku yang selalu marah tiap kali ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan diriku, sekarang malah menangis karena mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya sejak lama aku lupakan, sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah aku kubur dalam hatiku terdalam. Dan hanya Ichigo yang boleh melihat aku yang seperti ini, hanya Ichigo.

Kami berdiam cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini, merasakan tangan Ichigo yang merangkul dan melindungi seperti ini…, biarkan aku bersandar sebentar Ichigo…., biarkan aku berbangga hati lebih lama karena mendapatkanmu disisiku saat ini.

* * *

Senin pagi tiba, dan aku sudah siap menyerang Ulquiorra Schiffer di kantorku, seperti yang sudah kami janjikan, dia berkunjung ke kantorku, membawa mobil mewahnya, parkir tepat disamping mobilku, aku melihatnya dari meja resepsionis.

"Si Ganteng jadi rajin kesini" Hinamori, Resepsionis manis dikantorku, berkomentar sambil memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang berjalan kearah pintu entrance.

"Bersiap saja aku habisi si mulut ember satu itu" sahutku.

"Ember ?" Hinamori bertanya, siap bergosip pagi denganku, aku sedang tidak mood, makanya aku langsung meletakkan kembali note yang sudah aku buat untuk jadwalku hari ini dimejanya.

"Hati-hati dengannya Hinamori." bisikku , dan langsung melangkah menuju lift, langsung terbuka, dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang melihatku, aku tidak akan menunggu, lihat saja bagaimana serangan pertamaku.

Lift di kantor kami hanya ada dua, mengingat karyawannya yang tidak telalu banyak, maka yang satu tidak difungsikan, dan ini keuntungan untukku, ada tujuh lantai, aku menekan semua tombol menuju lantai atas, tepat setelah aku keluar dari dari lift di lantai tiga, biar dia nunggu lama-lama.

Aku masuk ke ruang meeting, menguncinya dengan kunci cadangan yang aku pegang, baru bergegas ke ruanganku, lihat saja dimana kau akan menunggu Ulquiorra Schiffer, tidak di ruang meeting, tidak juga di ruanganku, dan selamat menghabiskan waktu.

Ruanganku terpisah dengan ruangan karyawan lain, makanya setelah aku buka pintunya, aku langsung menguncinya kembali, jadi terkesan tidak ada penghuninya.

Sengaja aku mengulur waktu, aku menyiapkan dokumen yang akan menjadi bahan diskusi kami. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan amat sangat sempurna, tidak akan memalukanku.

Seharusnya kami mulai meeting mulai jam 09.00, tapi setelah aku terdiam di ruangan dan melihat puluhan miscalled di ponselku, sudah lewat 45 menit, sungguh membuat kesal si Gunung Es adalah salah satu caraku membalasnya, membuang waktu seorang businessman sungguh menyenangkan.

Ada pesan masuk, aku membukanya.

_From Ulquiorra Schiffer : Kau mau sampai kapan berdiam di ruanganmu, dan membuatku menunggu ? _

Dia tau aku bersembunyi di ruangan, yah lumayan, sudah 45 menit, ku rasa dia sudah cukup panas untuk berdebat denganku yang sudah panas sejak kemarin.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan, dan _bruk…. !_

Aku menubruk dada seseorang, keras. Aku mendongakkan wajah, melihat Ulquiorra Schiffer berdiri dihadapanku, mata hijau emeraldnya mengantar udara dingin ke punggungku, membuatku merinding, belum apa-apa udah nge-per duluan.

"Kenapa Anda berdiri di depan ruangan saya Mr. Schiffer?"

"Ulquiorra." dia meralat panggilanku padanya.

"Ok, Ulquiorra." gerutuku.

"Aku berdiri disini sejak 45 menit yang lalu"

Rahangku jatuh terbuka, yang benar saja, dia berdiri sejak 45 menit yang lalu ? Dia kira sedang upacara bendera ? Kau kira aku akan mudah percaya Tuan wajah kaku.

"Kenapa tidak ke ruang meeting ?" aku pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau menguncinya " jawabnya datar, hebat, dia juga tau aku sudah mengunci ruang meeting. Dia tidak menambah jarak sama sekali saat kami bicara, membuatku secara tidak sengaja mencium wangi cologne miliknya, sungguh cologne highclass.

"Oh…, aku sengaja."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk apa kau bilang ?" aku sudah lepas kendali. "Kalau begitu aku tanya, untuk apa kau _memberi laporan_ pada Kakakku mengenai kejadian di lokasi proyek ?" aku menyemburnya dengan emosiku.

Dia tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, bagus, aku tampak seperti orang bodoh yang berteriak pada patung, dasar wajah stoic.

"Laporan ? Perlu kau ketahui Rukia, Kakakmu meneleponku saat aku masih dirumah sakit, mau tidak mau aku bicara"

"Membela diri hah?" aku menudingnya. "Gara-gara kau, Kakakku sampai datang kerumah dan hampir membuatku-"

"Aku tidak perlu membela diri, karena aku tidak salah " potongnya.

"Kau..." aku sudah mengepalkan tinjuku, sudah gatal hendak meninju wajahnya dan membuat tanda ungu di pipinya. Tapi aku tidak boleh melakukannya, tenang…. tenang… Rukia, ingat, dia rekan kerjamu, kau tinju dia, berarti kau bersiap untuk dituntut dengan pasal berlapis, menyerang seorang berada, merusak wajahnya, dan membuatnya menanggung malu…. Sabar… sabar…..

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berjalan dengan tegak" aku menatapnya tajam, ku rasa ancamanku cukup tegas, sambil mengepalkan tinju di depan wajahnya pula, tapi dia malah mengulurkan tangan dan menyibakkan rambutku yang menutupi lukaku.

"Kelihatannya tidak terlalu parah." gumamnya.

"Hei, aku sedang marah!" Aku menghentakkan tangannya dariku.

"Simpan energimu, masih banyak yang perlu kau selesaikan" dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang meeting, dia benar juga, aku harus banyak simpan energy, pekerjaanku masih banyak, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya menggertak….

Meeting dengannya, bersama tim pelaksana proyek, serta staff lain, membahas pelaksanaan yang sudah fix, membuat schedule, rencana pembelian material, dan bla… bla…. bla…, kami menghabiskan waktu hingga lewat waktu makan siang.

"Break satu jam" aku memberi pengumuman setelah Ulquiorra memberikan sinyal agar kami istirahat, itupun aku harus ingatkan dulu, sepertinya dia tidak perlu banyak makan, badannya setipis triplek sih.

Seluruh peserta meeting bubar, mencari tempat makan masing-masing, aku akan ke kantin, makan bersama staff yang lain.

"Rukia, kita makan di luar"

Si Gunung es bicara, entah meminta atau memerintah, orang ini tidak memiliki intonasi yang baik dalam suaranya.

"Aku mau makan di kantin." jawabku menolak terang-terangan.

"Kau akan menemaniku, ayo."

Dia menarikku, selalu, aku jadi terbiasa dengan kelakuannya yang satu ini, tangannya dingin, bahkan selama di dalam lift dia tetap menggenggam tanganku. Aku mendapati Hinamori menutup mulut dengan mata terbelalak, kaget melihatku yang digiring Ulquiorra.

"Lagi tidak waras !" aku berbicara lewat bahasa bibir dan menyilangkan telunjukku didahi. Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ulquiorra memilih restoran yang tidak terlalu over, hanya restoran biasa di dekat jalan utama, restoran tempat aku dan Ichigo bertemu teman-teman beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan, aku juga melihat sekeliling, mencari meja yang kosong, tapi perhatianku tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah tertawa senang di meja pojok, berbicara dengan seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang sama mencoloknya.

"Sungguh kebetulan" desis Ulquiorra yang menyadari kemana mataku tertuju. Dia langsung menuju meja yang sedang kami perhatikan, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya.

"Rukia ?"

"Hallo Inoue" sapaku kaku, Ichigo yang sedang tertawa langsung bungkam, menatapku dan Ulquiorra bergantian.

"Kenapa kita seperti berjodoh Mr. Kurosaki." ucap Ulquiorra, lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Iya, kebetulan yang terlalu sering" Ichigo menatapku tajam, dia kesal, terlihat jelas.

"Kalian baru makan ? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang" ucap Inoue dengan suara riangnya, aku mengangguk, suasana hatiku kacau seketika, kenapa… aku gelisah melihat Ichigo dan Inoue bersama.

"Iya meetingnya terlalu seru" aku melempar pandangan menuduh pada Ulquiorra.

"Kami baru selesai makan, dan sedikit ngobrol tentang masa sekolah. Teman kantor yang lain baru saja bubar. Kami berkumpul untuk merayakan hari pertama Inoue bekerja di kantorku." jelas Ichigo, aku mengangguk.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, kenapa suasana hatiku jadi buruk seperti ini ? Aku tidak berselera makan. Karena ternyata Ichigo mewujudkan ucapannya lebih cepat dari bayanganku, dan Inoue terlihat lebih bercahaya dari pada terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Kami pun duduk satu meja dengan mereka, aku duduk disebelah Ulquiorra yang berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Mau pesan apa Rukia ?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil membaca daftar menu

"Untukmu Jus Cabai Merah, campur lada !" celetukku kesal, habisnya … gara-gara dia mengajakku kesini aku jadi tidak karuan begini, coba tidak kesini, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Inoue dan Ichigo, dan akhirnya membuatku kesal seperti ini.

"Dari pagi dia sudah seperti kembang api " komentar Ulquiorra cuek.

"Aku baru lihat Rukia seperti ini, sepertinya kalian cukup akrab." Inoue melontarkan pendapat yang membuatku makin runyam.

"Kami memang mulai akrab " sahut Ulquiorra, aku membelalak padanya, sejak kapan kami mulai akrab?

"Ternyata Mr. Schiffer jauh lebih suka ngobrol dari yang aku kira, kesan pendiammu hilang seketika" kali ini Ichigo buka suara, nadanya penuh sindiran.

"Mungkin karena ada Rukia."

Apa ? apa maksudnya ? Dia sengaja ingin memperkeruh suasana hati Ichigo yang sudah tidak bagus.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal Mr. Schiffer." Inoue menundukkan kepala, dan mendapatkan satu anggukan kepala samar dari Ulquiorra, dia tidak tertarik, orang ini terlalu terang-terangan, dan sangat tidak sopan.

"Jadi kau mulai menangani pengawasan dana di proyek perumahan Ichigo, Inoue ?" tanyaku mencoba memberikan warna pada obrolan kami, sekaligus mengalihkan kekesalanku.

"Iya, Kurosaki memintaku untuk membantunya, dan kebetulan aku baru saja resign dari tempat bekerjaku, sangat kebetulan."

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai mereguk air mineral yang disajikan pelayan sebelum kami mulai memesan, minum hanya untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Lukamu baik-baik saja Rukia ?" Ichigo memandangku penuh cemas.

"Rukia terluka ?" tanya Inoue dengan nada cemas dan terkejut disaat yang sama, suaranya sungguh manis, girly, dan mempesona.

"Hanya luka kecil." jawabku cepat.

Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan, memanggil pelayan, dan meletakkan daftar menu di meja tepat saat pelayan sampai dimeja kami.

"Dua sapi lada hitam, dan dua orange juice." ucap Ulquiorra santai, pilihan menunya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Baik, ada lagi ?" tanya pelayan.

"Oh ya, salad!"

"Kau makan salad ?" tanyaku, dan Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Untukmu."

"Rukia tidak makan sayuran !" potong Ichigo tepat disaat aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes Ulquiorra.

"Oh…, aku tidak tau hal itu." sahut Ulquiorra tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya bertanya sebelum kau sembarangan memutuskan." balas Ichigo masih dengan wajah kesal.

Inoue melihat wajah Ichigo lekat, mendapatkan kerut didahi Ichigo bertambah, seperti ada hal mengerikan yang sedang ia pikirkan dengan amat sangat keras, Ichigo… sadarkah kau bahwa Inoue selalu melihat kearahmu ? dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Jadi saladnya ?" tanya pelayan bersiap mencatat lagi.

"Tidak, ganti dengan dua eskrim strawberry untuk penutup." kata Ulquiorra, aku terdiam, dari mana dia tau aku suka eskrim strawberry ?

"Baik, pesanan Anda akan tiba dalam 10 menit." pelayan itu berbalik undur diri.

"Kalian tidak pesan ?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Inoue dan Ichigo, aku memainkan ujung telunjukku di bibir gelas, memutar jariku mengikuti bentuk bibir gelas, tenang Rukia…. Kau hanya sedang kesal dengan si Gunung es, jangan bawa-bawa Ichigo dan Inoue dalam kekesalanmu…

"Kami harus kembali sekarang." Ichigo berdiri diikuti Inoue.

Tubuh Inoue yang indah langsung tergambar jelas saat ia berdiri, karena dia mengenakan kemeja, dan rok selutut yang sangat membentuk lekuk tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau akan pulang cepat hari ini ?" aku bertanya tanpa berpikir, kenapa aku ini ? kenapa aku bersikap seolah-olah aku ini istri yang perhatian…, kenapa aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku berhak menanyakan hal itu padanya….

"Aku akan pulang agak malam, kau langsung saja tidur tidak usah menungguku." jawab Ichigo. Aku mengangguk, tapi… aku memang tidak pernah menunggunya pulang.

"Senangnya sudah menikah, ada yang memperhatikan." seloroh Inoue dengan suara terlampau senang, terlalu dibuat-buat. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, tidak sadarkah dia, ini senyum pertama yang aku berikan sejak aku melihatnya bersama Ichigo barusan.

"Kau harus cepat menyusul Inoue." kataku

"Segera setelah aku mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat, benarkan Kurosaki ?" dia tersenyum, menunjukkan sisi manis lain di dirinya, Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari restoran, aku kembali menatap gelasku, melihat airnya yang bergelombang perlahan, seperti hatiku yang gelisah saat ini.

"Cemburumu terlalu terang-terangan." kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongakkan wajah dan melihatnya yang sedang bertopang dagu menatapku.

"Kalau kau tidak suka seharusnya bilang pada Ichigo untuk tidak merekrut Inoue, kau jadi kesal sendiri kan ?"

"Aku tidak cemburu." hatiku panic, aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya kesal, itu saja.

"Jangan menyangkal, terlihat jelas diwajahmu dan caramu bicara."

Apa iya ? yang benar saja ? aku cemburu ? pada Inoue ? karena apa? karena melihatnya bersama Ichigo, dan telah membuat Ichigo tertawa dengan sangat lepas, tidak seperti saat Ichigo bersamaku, aku tidak pernah bisa membuat Ichigo tertawa secerah itu….?

"A.. a.."

"Apa ?" dia mendesakku.

"Aku tidak cemburu ! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti aku!" aku mulai menggertaknya lagi.

"Ya… ya…" dia mengangguk perlahan dan memutuskan berhenti berdebat denganku.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N : Don't forget to review…  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Andai aku ini anaknya Om Tite Kubo… (Bletak!-Dijitak Om Tite Kubo) Ngimpi aja…! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 6 : Feel**

**

* * *

**

Semakin waktu berlalu semakin aku sadar bahwa aku dan Ichigo sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami, hingga kalau aku hitung-hitung dengan baik, aku hanya tatap muka dengannya dua kali dalam seminggu, yaitu hari Sabtu dan Minggu, itupun karena kami papasan di pantry, dia bersiap membuat sarapan untukku yang merupakan ritual hariannya, sedangkan ritualku adalah makan apa yang ia sediakan, betapa aku ini istri yang sangat tidak sebagaimana mestinya ya?

Seharusnya istri yang membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya, ya… karena aku tidak pandai dalam urusan masak memasak, Ichigo pun bersedia menjadi seorang yang menjamin kesehatanku tiap pagi.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu kedua aku melihat wajahnya, masih kusut seperti biasanya. Aktivitas kerja yang terlalu padat membuat kami bahkan tidak bicara lebih dari satu kalimat tiap kali bertemu.

"Baru bangun ?"

Dia mengangguk sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah kelewat kusut.

"Ku kira kau sudah berangkat dan lupa dengan sarapanku." Candaku, membuatnya cemberut lucu, karena bagaimanapun perhatiannya padaku tidak akan luput.

"Sarapan pagi ini kita buat apa ?" dia membuka kulkas dan meneguk air langsung dari botol.

"Terserah kau, aku akan makan apapun yang kau sediakan Ichigo." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekalipun aku beri racun?" dia menaikkan alisnya meledekku.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau kan sayang padaku." Desisku tanpa sadar, membuat wajah Ichigo memerah cepat. Ah, aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepadaku.

"Ichigo…" aku menatap gelas ditanganku, isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo memandangku lekat, sepertinya cemas dengan apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Cinta seperti apa yang pernah kau rasakan?"

Dia mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa dia mencintaiku, tapi jika aku sampaikan pertanyaan itu dia akan tau bahwa aku berbohong saat ia bertanya apa aku mendengarnya mengucapkan sesuatu dipagi hari setelah pernikahan kami.

"Pertanyaanmu sulitku mengerti." Sahutnya sebal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Memangnya ada apa kau menyinggung pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Iseng." Jawabku sambil melengos pergi menuju ruang tengah, hendak menonton televisi. Dia makin kesal, aku sudah membuka gerbang pembicaraan serius dan memerlukan hati, tapi dalam sekejap aku memupusnya, membuat makin bertanya-tanya.

"Oh ya Rukia, semalam Byakuya meneleponku." Celetukknya seraya mengikutiku ke ruang tengah.

"Kakak ?" jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, bukan sesuatu yang baik jika Kakak menelepon Ichigo. Kenapa?

Sudah jelas karena Kakak sesungguhnya tidak terlalu suka dengan Ichigo, tapi jangan tanya aku kenapa dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Ichigo.

"Dia mengundang kita hadir di acara perusahaannya, perayaan karena mereka baru saja mendapatkan tender senilai 100 juta dollar."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu kemarin katanya, Kuchiki Corporate selalu berhasil meyakinkan ditiap tender."

"Bukan itu, maksudku acara perayaannya." tegasku, membuatnya nyengir karena sudah salah jawab.

"Acaranya nanti malam jam 8."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi kenapa Kakak tidak meneleponku langsung, malah menghubungi Ichigo.

"Lho, kau tidak bersiap ke kantor?" tanyaku karena Ichigo malah duduk disofa di sebelahku.

"Lagi malas, kau ingin bersama istriku, rasanya kangen banget." Dia bicara sambil mencondongkan tubuh, membuatku melihat matanya yang cerah bersinar, dan… kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan begini? Wajahnya terlalu dekat, hingga hembusan napasnya yang hangat mampu aku rasakan di wajahku, wangi mint. Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya, gawat… aku makin tidak mampu menghentikan detak jantungku yang serupa dengan drumroll.

"Ok, aku juga!" aku putuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya, aku menggeser dudukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

Kau yang mulai Ichigo, jangan salahkan aku jika aku ikut berpartisipasi.

Ichigo mengangkat alis kaget, biarkan waktu berlalu seperti ini sejenak, lupakan pekerjaan…, kembali ke masa-masa kami bersahabat dan dapat menjadi tempat bersandar satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau Mr. Schiffer meneleponmu seperti waktu itu?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya, biar saja." Jawabku menikmati belaian tangan Ichigo. Seketika Ichigo mendengus dan terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu.

Banyak berita yang berseliweran di televisi, kami melihatnya dalam diam, sedangkan aku sendiri tengah menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo, betapa Ichigo adalah perwujudan dari matahari, rambutnya yang orange menyala, matanya yang selalu cerah, serta senyum dan pembawaannya yang ceria, membuat siapapun akan terus tertarik padanya, karena dia adalah medan magnet yang sangat kuat dengan segala pesona yang ia miliki.

Suara dering ponsel Ichigo memenuhi ruang tengah, kebiasaannya meletakkan ponsel di ruang tengah, kebalikanku yang selalu meletakkan ponsel dikamar.

Dia menatapku sesaat untuk meminta izin untuk menjawab telepon, maka aku menarik diri kearah berlawanan, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada sofa, dia tersenyum mendapati sikap toleransi ku yang tidak biasa.

Ichigo melangkah dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping meja pajangan, sempat mengerutkan dahi saat menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ya Inoue?"

Seketika perhatianku terpusat pada suaranya, walaupun mataku menatap layar televisi. Inoue menelepon sepagi ini, sepertinya durasi yang mereka lewati dikantor masih kurang panjang.

"Lalu?"

Hening sejenak

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Suaranya terdengar panic. Ichigo menghampiriku, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Rukia aku…" dia menatapku nanar.

"Pergilah." Kataku dingin. "Pekerjaan lebih penting kan?" lanjutku tetap dengan nada suara yang sama.

Ichigo tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat merana, lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hatiku kosong. Ada satu sisi yang merasa kehilangan.

Aku tau ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kami jarang bersama dan jarang bicara, namun entah mengapa untuk kali ini aku merasa Ichigo sudah direbut dari sisiku. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan bukanlah kenangan baik untukku.

Hanya berselang lima menit dia sudah kembali keruang tengah, kembali berdiri dihadapanku sudah menggunakan celana jeans berwarna cokelat senada dengan warna matanya, dan kaos yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam gelap.

"Aku berangkat, nanti aku telepon."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia tetap diam ditempat, membuatku terpaksa menegakkan tubuh untuk melihat apa yang menahannya pergi.

"Aku akan cepat kembali." Katanya lagi meyakinkanku.

Aku lagi-lagi mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tidak pula mengantarnya, hingga dia melangkah keluar rumah dan suara deru mobilnya menghilang dari pendengaranku.

Mungkin ini juga yang ia rasakan ketika aku pergi karena Ulquiorra menelepon waktu itu. Betapa hati manusia sangat rumit untuk dimengerti…

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat, aku melihat sinar matahari yang sudah tenggelam lewat jendela kamarku. Selama beberapa jam ini aku berdiam diri dikamar, membaca manga yang sudah kubaca berkali-kali hingga plotnya sudah hapal diluar kepala.

Ichigo tidak menelepon seperti janjinya. Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa, dan karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi aku pun tidak akan meneleponnya. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk bersiap ke pesta Kakak dari pada memikirkan Ichigo yang membuat hatiku menyempit dengan cepat.

Ritual mandi membutuhkan hampir setengah jam, aku memutuskan berendam dalam bath, menuangkan aroma terapi dalam airnya dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dalam-dalam… rilex…

Setelah mandi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan gaun malam lengan setali panjang selutut dengan ending renda-renda kecil disetiap sisi jahitan, gaun berwarna dark brown yang ku padu dengan highheels tujuh senti warna clear, menunjukkan kaki mungilku yang jenjang, lalu tinggal syal cokelat cream yang harus membalut bahuku, karena memar dibahuku masih belum hilang benar, nah sekarang aku sudah tampak sempurna.

"Rukia,"

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, suara Ichigo.

"Masuk," aku berbalik dari cermin yang memantulkan seluruh kecantikanku.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan Ichigo yang masih mengenakan baju tadi pagi melihatku dengan takjub, aku cantik dan memukau, itu sudah sangat jelas. Penampilanku kali ini bisa membuat Ichigo tidak bergerak melihatku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, akupun sengaja diam memberinya waktu untuk mengagumiku.

"Kau sudah siap?" dia mendekat, dan aku mengangguk.

"Kita berangkat sekarang? Kita hampir terlambat." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannyauntuk menggandeng tanganku, tanpa ragu aku menyambutnya seolah aku putri raja saja.

Kami berjalan beriringan bergandengan tangan, namun apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya membuatku nyaris marah-marah. Aku melihat Inoue duduk dijok penumpang depan, dia sedang merapikan penampilannya lewat kaca spion tengah, meratakan lipstiknya yang terkesan sensual, gaunnyapun tidak kalah sensual dengan make-upnya.

"Rukia, tidak apa-apa kan Inoue pergi bersama kita?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku sesantai mungkin, tapi dalam hati aku sudah kesal sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia hadir disaat suasana hatiku sedang baik seperti ini…

"Hallo Rukia," Inoue turun dari mobil dan menyapaku, aku tersenyum susah payah.

"Hallo Inoue."

Inoue duduk di jok belakang, memberikan jok penumpang depan kepadaku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat dilaksanakannya pesta meriah Kakak, aku hanya terdiam, karena sudah ada Inoue yang mendominasi pembicaraan yang semuanya menyangkut pekerjaan dirinya dan Ichigo, tentu saja aku tidak mengetahui topic ini, maka dari itu diam lebih baik dari pada bicara hal yang tidak aku ketahui.

Dari pembicaraan mereka aku tau bahwa tadi Ichigo harus pergi karena ada salah satu kontraktor yang membatalkan perjanjian, dan bla… bla… bla…

Ichigo terus menanggapi pembicaraan yang diangkat Inoue, seolah aku tidak pernah ada disana, sungguh, ini adalah perjalanan paling buruk yang pernah aku alami, membuat aku berharap agar cepat sampai ditujuan.

Parkir hotel sudah penuh sesak, beruntung kami masih bisa mendapatkan tempat parkir yang tidak terlalu buruk walaupun jauh dibelakang. Hampir semua orang yang naik lift bersama kami menuju lantai yang sama, tempat dimana pesta berlangsung.

Ballroom hotel yang sangat luas, dekorasi yang elegan, khas Kakak sekali.

"Rukia."

Aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara, mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri beberapa meter bersama Kakak Byakuya, sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?

"Selamat malam Kakak Byakuya," sapaku sambil menunduk samar, Kakak menjawab salamku dengan mengangguk perlahan, namun dengan cepat tatapannya beralih pada Inoue yang berdiri disamping kiri Ichigo, sementara aku dikanan Ichigo.

"Ini Inoue, salah satu rekan kerja dikantor Ichigo," jelasku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang tidak terucap. Namun tampaknya bukan itu pertanyaannya karena dia masih memusatkan perhatian pada Inoue yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat Byakuya," Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya dan berjabatan dengan Kakak Byakuya.

"Cukup ramai ya," komentar Ichigo sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya, boleh aku bicara dengan Rukia sebentar," Kakak Byakuya tidak perlu memeperoleh izin Ichigo, karena segera dia mengulurkan tangan agar aku mengikutinya, meninggalkan Ichigo, Inoue dan Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Kakak bertanya sambil berjalan menuju meja yang menyajikan minuman.

"Sudah membaik," jawabku, tapi Kakak malah mendekat dan menyibakkan rambutku, melihat perban yang masih menutupi lukaku.

"Lain kali jangan biarkan dirimu terluka Rukia," ucap Kakak penuh kekhawatiran, seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadaku.

"Iya," aku mengangguk dan meraih gelas.

Kakak mengajakku berkeliling, memperkenalkan aku dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya, tanpa Ichigo. Ini tentu saja aneh, dia memperkenalkan aku sebagai adiknya dan tidak sekalipun menyebut Ichigo sebagai suamiku.

Senyum mengembang diwajahku saat aku menyapa orang-orang penting, kebanyakan mereka memuji kecantikanku, namun tidak sedikitpun aku merasa senang, ini seperti formalitas saja.

"Bagaimana kerjasamamu dengan Ulquiorra?"

"Baik," jawabku

"Kau bisa beradaptasi dengannya?"

Aku ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kali ini, seolah Kakak sedang menanyakan hubunganku dengan Ulquiorra, jelas-jelas kami hanya rekan bisnis.

"Lumayan, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang suka memaksa," jelasku

"Tentu saja dia lawan yang seimbang untukmu, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan sangat pengertian," lanjut Kakak

Untuk apa Kakak Byakuya menjelaskan kepribadian Ulquiorra kepadaku? Semakin lama semakin aneh saja. Pertama Kakak menelepon Ulquiorra saat aku sedang dirumah sakit, lalu sekarang Kakak seolah sedang mempromosikan Ulquiorra kepadaku, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Kakak dan Ulquiorra? Apakah mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik?

Selesai berkeliling Kakak mengembalikanku kepada Ichigo, dan saat aku menghampiri tiga sekawan yang sangat tidak cocok itu, aku mendapati Ichigo dan Ulquiorra sama-sama tidak nyaman, beda dengan Inoue yang terus tersenyum senang. Kenapa kepribadian Inoue seperti berubah sama sekali? Saat kami bertemu direstoran bersama teman yang lain dia terlihat sangat canggung dan kikuk, lalu kenapa sekarang dia seolah putri yang berada disekitar laki-laki tampan, dan sangat percaya diri.

"Iya, aku juga sangat suka dengan lagu ini," ucap Inoue sambil sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati music yang diputar dari speaker ruangan.

Ulquiorra membuang wajah untuk meresponnya, Ichigo malah melotot padanya.

"Ichigo kau mau minum apa? aku ambilkan," aku melihat Inoue sangat perhatian pada Ichigo, cinta memang tidak bisa berbohong, sekalipun Ichigo sudah menikah denganku Inoue masih menyimpan rasa itu dalam hatinya.

Ichigo tidak menjawabnya, matanya malah menangkap sosokku dan Kakak Byakuya dengan cepat

"Ah Rukia," suara Ichigo terdengar sangat lega saat melihatku mendekat padanya, Ichigo berjalan kearahku, langkahnya diiringi tatapan dua orang, Ulquiorra dan Inoue.

"Aku sudah-" kepalaku pusing seketika, pandanganku kabur kenapa aku? Ichigo terlihat ada dua, bahkan Ulquiorra dan Inoue.

Minuman yang aku minum pasti mengandung alcohol, karena itulah kepalaku jadi berat seperti ini.

"Rukia?"

Semua seperti gerakan lambat dalam benakku, aku limbung, Ichigo bergerak sangat panic kearahku berusaha meraih tubuhku, namun diapun tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga aku jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

Saat kesadaranku kembali sedikit, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirku, aku membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Ichigo yang terkesima sangat dekat denganku, dan… bibir kami bersentuhan, bibir Ichigo sangat lembut dan hangat, ini salah… salah!

Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku dalam satu gerakan reflek. "Ichi-" aku sudah bertumpu pada tangaku berusaha bangun, tapi Ichigo malah menyusupkan keduanya, menangkup wajahku agar tetap mendekat dan dalam sekejap ia menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya, aku terbelalak, bibir Ichigo menekan dengan sangat lembut, membuat jantungku berdesir aneh saat tekanan bibirnya bertambah dengan perlahan.

Jantungku seperti dipukul palu ratusan kali, aku merasa aneh, tapi… menyukainya, ini pasti karena pengaruh alcohol, membuatku melayang karena sensasi bibir Ichigo dibibirku, perlahan aku terpejam dan menikmatinya, membiarkan beban tubuhku bertumpu didada Ichigo, pertahanan diriku hancur, dan waktu berputar sangat lambat dalam benakku.

"Ichigo!" suara lantang Kakak Byakuya seperti menghempaskanku ke dunia nyata kembali, kontan aku menghentakkan kepala kebelakang, mengakhiri sentuhan bibirku dan Ichigo.

Aku mengangkat separuh tubuhku bertumpu pada kedua tanganku yang menyentuh lantai. Ichigo menyeringai, menunjukkan kebahagiaan diwajahnya.

"Aduh, pengantin baru ini terang-terangan sekali menunjukkan kemesraan kalian," seseorang bersuara disamping kami.

"Bukan salahku lho," Ichigo kembali nyengir kegirangan, seketika wajahku merah terbakar, malu bukan main. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan…?

Kakak menatapku dan Ichigo tajam, seolah-olah siap untuk memakan kami hidup-hidup, sementara Ulquiorra menatap kearah lain, ekspresi marah tercermin dalam wajahnya yang kaku, sedangkan Inoue seperti sangat terluka.

"Kau…" aku sudah akan mendamprat Ichigo, tapi seketika kepalaku kembali berputar cepat, aku tidak pernah berteman baik dengan alcohol, ini bencana buruk. Mataku gelap seketika, dan aku pun limbung, yang terdengar hanya suara yang memanggil namaku, dan yang paling jelas adalah suara Ichigo… membuatku mengingat betapa lembut bibirnya saat menyentuh bibirku…

* * *

To Be Continue….

* * *

**A/N : Argh… Ichigo berciuman dengan Rukia, ga' terima (plak! - dijitak Rukia). Tapi aku harap Rukia bisa cepat menyadari perasaan yang tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit dalam hatinya… **

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, btw apakah cara penulisanku sudah membaik?**

**Don't forget review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Om Bleach untukku aja ya…! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 7 : Hurt **

**

* * *

**

Aku baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk, matahari sudah terlalu tinggi menggantung di langit, dan kepalaku berat bukan main. Aku tidak menyangka akan bermimpi seburuk itu, ciuman yang tidak seharusnya dengan Ichigo di depan Kakak Byakuya, dan untung hanya mimpi, coba kenyataan, aku pasti sudah pingsan berulang kali.

"Sudah bangun Rukia?" aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara, Ichigo duduk disisi tempat tidurku.

"Aku baru bermimpi tentangmu Ichigo," sahutku sambil menyeringai menertawakan mimpiku. Tapi bibirku perih saat tertarik kesamping, aku merabanya, ternyata bagian bawah bibirku lecet.

Lecet? Kenapa?

"Mimpi tentang apa?" Ichigo berbisik dan aku mendapati bibirnya juga lecet.

"Ki... kita ciuman…"

"Itu bukan mimpi!" Ichigo mendorong kepalaku kesamping, menunjukkan betapa bodohnya aku. Oh Tuhan, tidak! Jadi bukan mimpi, aku dan Ichigo.

"Dasar Kepala Aneh, Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" aku berteriak hingga suaraku menggema keseisi rumah, segera saja kuraih kerah kaosnya dan mengguncangnya hebat.

"Ukh…, Rukia.. a-aku tidak bisa napas," aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus mengguncangnya kesal.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhku hah? Beraninya kau menciumku didepan banyak orang, apalagi didepan Kakak Byakuya, kau mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri Kepala Aneh!"

Wajah Ichigo makin merah berusaha mencari oksigen agar masuk ke paru-parunya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya ceria, dia sudah tidak waras.

"Tenang dulu Rukia, aku jelaskan," Ichigo meraih tanganku dan menariknya turun dengan susah payah.

Dia batuk berkali-kali, mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal, membuatku yang sudah marah semakin marah karena dia sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Jadi begini, Byakuya minta maaf karena memberikanmu cocktail yang ternyata dicampur vodka, kau collapse dan aku yang jadi korban disini karena kau jatuh menimpaku, tapi kau malah marah-marah kepadaku,"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali urutan kejadian semalam dalam benakku, memang Kakak memberikan minuman kepadaku, lalu aku jatuh menimpa Ichigo, tapi saat aku hendak bangun Ichigo malah…

"Tapi kau yang menarikku lagi dan menciumku kan?" aku kembali merenggut kerah kaosnya.

"Yang itu bonus," jawabnya cengengesan.

"Ichigo!" aku mengangkat tangan dan hendak menjitak kepalanya, tapi dia menyatukan telapak tangannya, memohon ampun.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan!" aku meraih bantal disisiku, langsung saja aku memukuli Ichigo tanpa ampun, ku lampiaskan seluruh kemarahanku, Ichigo menghindar sekenanya, akhirnya kami bukan bertengkar malah tertawa bersama karena kami saling serang menggunakan bantal, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat, sudah lewat satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan selama itu pula aku hanya memiliki waktu tatap muka yang singkat dengan Ichigo. Karena terkadang hari liburpun kami harus mengurus pekerjaan kami, hatiku kosong…. Walaupun Ichigo masih sangat perhatian…

Setiap kali aku bangun tidur, pasti sarapan sudah tersedia di counter pantry seperti biasanya, setiap malam dia akan mengirim pesan bahwa ia pulang malam, dan tidak perlu di tungg aku hanya akan menjawab dengan satu kata singkat "Ya". Lukaku sudah sembuh, lebih cepat sembuh karena aku memaksa diriku agar mengganti perban sendiri, dan setiap kali mengganti perban rasanya masih terasa jelas lembutnya tangan Ichigo saat membelai rambutku waktu itu.

Tapi sesungguhnya dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin seperti ini, kemana Ichigo yang biasanya selalu ada disisiku ?

"Rukia, kau bengong." Desis Ulquiorra sambil mengetukkan pulpennya dimeja.

"Ah.. iya." aku tersadar, menegakkan tubuh dan melihat screen laptop yang kosong, apa yang sedang aku kerjakan sebenarnya ?

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian di pesta itu?" Ulquiorra mendorong kepalaku pelan.

"Jangan dorong-dorong!" aku memprotesnya yang sudah sembarangan mendorong kepalaku, tapi mengingat kejadian itu, berapa kalipun tetap membuatku malu sendiri.

"Kau salah membuat laporan, makanya jangan banyak bengong."

"Aku tau!" tanpa ku sadari nada suaraku jauh lebih tinggi dari yang aku harapkan. Mataku tertuju pada layar laptop, memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di meja, dan langsung sadar apa yang hendak aku kerjakan, aku mulai mengetik, angka 50 juta aku ketik 80 juta kesalahan fatal yang dapat menyebabkan kami rugi sebesar 30 juta.

"Kau berkelakuan aneh belakangan ini."

Aku tidak menanggapinya.

"Ajak Ichigo bertemu jika kau memang sebegitu rindu padanya."

"Jangan asal bicara,lama-lama kau seperti paranormal, sok tau menebak isi hati orang!" protesku

"Terserah, aku hanya memberi saran." ucapnya sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan malas, dia bertopang dagu, khas seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya.

Orang ini makin menyebalkan, ditambah lagi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya dari pada bersama Ichigo.

* * *

Beruntungnya aku, karena hari ini pekerjaan lebih cepat selesai dan saat aku selesai dengan si Gunung Es waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir jam 7, dan dia langsung pamit pergi, dia bilang ada urusan ditempat lain. Terserah, apa perduliku dengan urusannya.

Tapi… pulang lebih cepat, apa yang mau aku lakukan dirumah ? aku tidak mungkin nonton tv hingga waktu tidur…, seketika aku teringat Ichigo.

"_Ajak Ichigo bertemu jika kau memang sebegitu rindu padanya "_

Ucapan Ulquiorra terngiang ditelingaku. Apakah tidak apa-apa aku meneleponnya dan mengajaknya … makan malam mungkin, lalu kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri berpikiran untuk mengajak Ichigo bertemu, dia kan suamiku, biar aja…. Lagi pula aku juga perlu menjenguk keadaan dia selama dikantor.

Aku meneleponnya, dua kali nada tunggu dan dia baru menjawabnya.

"Hai Rukia!" suaranya sangat ceria.

"Ichigo, kau sudah makan malam?" ucapku langsung pada tujuan.

"Umm… belum."

"Aku juga belum" jawabku kaku, aduh Rukia… langsung saja.

"Kalau begitu kita makan malam bersama ? Aku akan menjemputmu, kau dimana ?"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Gunung Es, kau tidak usah menjemputku, aku ke kantormu saja." ucapku ragu.

Hening sejenak, mungkin dia heran dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap, aku dan Inoue masih membahas masalah pekerjaan, tapi aku akan meminta dia pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"Oh..." mulutku membulat lambat, jadi sekarang dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Inoue…

"Aku tunggu ya," jawabnya, dan aku mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Dadaku berdegub kencang saat mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku bukan diriku, mengajak Ichigo makan malam… Tapi aku senang, aku akan bertemu dengan Ichigo

Sesampainya di kantor Ichigo, ternyata sudah sama sepinya dengan kantorku, dan dari parkiran terlihat jelas hanya lampu di lantai lima yang menyala, tempat ruangan Ichigo berada.

Aku memasuki lift, satu demi satu lantai terlewati, membuat jantungku berdegub makin tidak enak. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima, aku keluar dan berbelok kearah koridor yang sepi, ruangan Ichigo ada di ujung setelah belokan kedua.

Langkahku terasa lebih ringan, ini harusnya menjadi makan malam pertama kami, kami tidak pernah makan malam bersama seperti ini, aku berbelok ke koridor menuju ruangan Ichigo, namun kakiku reflek berhenti dan menarik diri bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

Hatiku berdetak tak menentu, kenapa…?

Aku mencuri pandang dari tempatku berada sekarang, dan melihat Ichigo sedang berdiri didepan ruangannya sementara Inoue berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang luar biasa dekat, dekat karena tangan Inoue tengah mengalung di leher Ichigo, dan… bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Selama beberapa saat aku melihat kejadian itu, meyakinkan diri bahwa mataku tidak sedang keliru mengenali mereka, yang satu berambut orange dan yang satu berambut cokelat, itu memang mereka.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajah, menolak melihat mereka, karena tiba-tiba hatiku berdenyut sakit, menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhku, membuat kakiku gemetar…. Kenapa mereka berciuman ?

Perih…, rasanya jauh lebih perih dari luka apapun yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Ichigo menyentuh pinggul Inoue dengan tangannya,sementara Inoue mengalungkan lengannya penuh kepasrahan padanya... I-ICHIGO BODOH!

Aku bergegas menuju lift, turun menuju parkiran setengah berlari. Jantungku makin berdetak tak karuan.

"Rukia,"

Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, sungguh aku ingin mengamuk, jangan menambah kegamangan dalam hatiku.

Langkahku terhenti dan menatap aspal yang ku jejak. Gemuruh dihatiku makin menyesakkan hati, jangan menangis Rukia... jangan…

"Aku berencana bertemu dengan Mr. Kurosaki untuk membica-"

Ucapan Ulquiorra tehenti, salah satu tangannya meraih bahuku, dan tangannya yang bebas meraih daguku, mendongakkan wajahku.

"Ku kira Ichigo sedang tidak ingin kau ganggu sekarang," jawabku dengan suara dingin.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku, menekan jariku dengan terlalu kuat hingga tanganku gemetaran.

"Apa yang sudah kau lihat?"

Seketika aku tersentak, bagaimana dia bisa tau aku telah melihat sesuatu?

Mengingat bagaimana Ichigo dan Inoue disana… bersentuhan sangat intens…seketika tangisku pecah, hilang sudah pertahanan dalam diriku.

Kenapa…. Hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan pada diriku…

Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku Ichigo, lalu kenapa kau menyentuh wanita lain ?

Rasa terbakar dan sakit dalam hatiku tak tertahankan, kenapa aku bisa semarah ini ? dan kenapa aku malah lari, jika aku tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Inoue seharusnya aku marah-marah dan memaki mereka, tapi kenapa aku malah menangis seperti ini….

Aku salah…., seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah berharap seperti ini…., Ichigo tidak berada di dekatku selama satu bulan, dan selama itu dia bersama Inoue, bukankah memang wajar jika mereka jadi dekat, tapi… Ichigo… Ichigo…

"Kenapa menangis ?" dia bertanya dengan nada datarnya, aku tidak menjawabnya hanya mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Mereka berciuman, dan itu membuatku muak. Kenapa aku merasa marah seperti ini, kenapa?" kataku marah, tapi air mataku tidak juga mau berhenti karena apa yang aku rasakan saat ini jauh lebih membuatku hilang akal, sesak hingga sulit bernapas.

"Ulquiorra." aku menyebut namanya "Jawab aku." aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatap mata emeraldnya, dia menunggu lanjutan kalimatku.

"Kau sebut apa rasa sakit dalam hatiku saat ini?" kataku tanpa intonasi dan penekanan dalam suaraku.

"Cemburu karena cinta." jawabnya langsung.

Aku tersentak, seluruh tubuhku seperti baru terbangun, mataku terbelalak, menghentikan detak jantungku selama beberapa saat, membuat air mataku tidak menetes lagi, dan seketika aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri, memaki diriku sendiri….

Bukankah kau pernah bersumpah Rukia, tidak akan pernah mencintai…., kau langgar sumpah mu, dan inilah yang kau dapatkan... Sakit.. Bodoh…. Bodoh… kau sangat BODOH Rukia…..

Aku berlari menuju mobilku, aku harus menghilangkan rasa sakit ini secepatnya atau aku akan terjatuh dalam lubang hitam dalam diriku.

Aku mendorong tuas disisiku, dan menggas mobilku secepat aku mampu, meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang berdiri kaku di parkiran.

Air mataku tidak juga mau berhenti…, kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan itu kembali memenuhi hatiku…, aku tidak ingin merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya… tidak ingin…..

Aku terus menggas mobilku, memacu mobil dikecepatan 150km/jam, tidak sekalipun menginjak rem saat berbelok, membiarkan siapapun meneriakiku yang sudah mengancam nyawa mereka karena mobilku yang hampir menyenggol mereka, tidak perduli dengan klakson kendaraan lain yang aku dahului.

Aku sampai di rumah, parkir sembarangan, langsung menuju pantry, meneguk air sebanyak perutku mampu menahan, berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun tanganku gemetaran membuat botol hampir melesat jatuh karena tanganku yang licin.

"_Cemburu karena cinta."_

Ucapan Ulquiorra terulang dalam benakku.

Ichigo, dan Inoue… bayangan mereka yang sedang berciuman membuatku mual.

Aku menyalakan televisi, membiarkan tas dan kunci mobilku tertinggal di counter pantry, aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku, mengalihkan rasa sakit ini, jika tidak aku akan digrogoti hingga tidak mampu bertahan… aku tidak ingin terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya, kumohon… kuatkanlah hatiku…

Mataku tertuju pada layar televisi yang menayangkan acara komedi situasi, tentang cinta dua dunia yang tidak mungkin tercapai, aku meringis melihatnya, tayangan yang sangat tepat disaat aku sedang merasa kesedihan seperti ini.

Seketika aku tertawa pedih menertawakan diriku sendiri. Betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Bukankah aku sudah cukup memiliki banyak luka, tidak perlu menambahnya lagi dengan rasa sakit ini. Kebahagiaan yang hanya dapat aku bayangkan, kebahagiaan yang seolah menggantung dipelupuk mataku membias hilang berganti dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa menyesakkan.

Ichigo…, katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Rasa sakit yang mendera ini bukanlah karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena kecewa menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat yang sama. Bukan karena melihat betapa mudahnya perasaanmu padaku menguap seiring waktu.

Tanganku mengepal kelewat erat hingga jemariku memutih.

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta, karena aku yang seperti ini memang tidak pernah dan tidak boleh bermimpi kebahagiaan yang tidak mungkin. Rukia yang hanya seorang rendah dari jalan, tidak ada cinta untukku, tidak ada. Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku karena aku takut untuk terluka telah bermimpi terlalu tinggi, lalu kenapa sekarang aku mencintai seseorang.

Aku seharusnya menjadi Rukia yang memiliki tembok setinggi langit untuk membatasi hatiku dari perasaan yang tidak akan membuat aku bahagia.

Aku memeluk diriku erat.

Bersandar pada sofa, membiarkan diriku terus menangis, aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi, biarkan saja jika air mata ini mau terus mengalir sampai kering.

Cinta bukanlah hal indah yang aku bayangkan dalam hidupku, karena hidupku hanya dipenuhi ketetapan hati untuk tetap berdiri tegak diatas bumi, aku harus berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun, aku harus lebih tegar dari siapapun, karena aku sendirian!

"_Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untuk aku, kau atau kita semua disini Rukia, maka dari itu jangan berharap dan memimpikan hal yang jauh dari jangkauanmu."_

Seseorang dari masa laluku kembali berbisik dalam hatiku.

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan adalah hal yang samar dalam hidupku, karena hati ini sudah terlalu banyak menelan kepahitan pekat dan kebahagiaan semu, aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi, sungguh menyakitkan.

Semua bercampur dalam benakku, rasa sakit, perih dan terluka. Seketika air mataku berhenti, berganti dengan tatapan kosong melihat layar televisi yang sudah berganti dengan garis – garis berwarna menandakan acara telah usai. Seperti rasa ini, harus cepat aku selesaikan karena Ichigo akhirnya menyadari bahwa Inoue selalu berusaha mengejarnya, dan aku satu-satunya orang yang sakit hati, serta harus mundur teratur dari drama memuakkan ini.

Hatiku kebas dan mati rasa. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku menguatkan diri, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, semua mengambang dalam hatiku. Tidak sedih, tidak senang, tapi juga tidak tenang.

"Rukia." Ichigo berdiri didekat sofa, aku tidak menyadarinya masuk rumah.

Aku mendongakkan wajah, melihat matanya langsung, ada pancaran cemas dan lega diwajahnya.

Bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu sekarang Ichigo?

* * *

To Be Continue…

* * *

**A/N : Mina-san… Gomen, aku sedih juga sebenarnya saat membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Rukia, jangan marah padaku ya karena telah membuat Rukia menangis.**

**Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih pada para Readers yang selalu mereview fic ini, karena semakin memotivasiku…**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, aku tetap tunggu lho review, kritik, masukan dan sarannya yang membangun. (Jembatan kali membangun !, digeplak Ichigo!) ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Om Bleachnya untukku aja ya…! ^_^**

**Sorry kalau masih banyak typo ya  
**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 8 : Honestly **

**

* * *

**

Ichigo memperhatikan wajahku seksama, mencoba mencari perbedaan dalam raut wajahku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya melihat kesedihan dan kemarahanku, aku memalingkan wajah cepat.

"Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam. Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa, aku berusaha meneleponmu tapi kau tidak menjawab., makanya aku putuskan untuk pulang, ternyata feelingku benar kau sudah pulang."

Aku menengadahkan wajahku perlahan memperhatikan lekat wajah Ichigo, turun ke bibirnya yang baru saja menyentuh bibir Inoue, lalu pindah ketangannya yang tadi memegang pinggang Inoue. Rasa sakit itu kembali mendera.

"Kau sakit?" dia berusaha menyentuh dahiku, dan aku menghindar cepat, membuatnya terbelalak kaget dengan penolakanku. Aku tidak ingin disentuh oleh tangan yang telah menyentuh wanita lain.

Ichigo, tidak kah kau merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kau lakukan ? Ataukah kau tidak menganggap salah apa yang telah kau lakukan?

"Aku capek, dan langsung pulang." jawabku berbohong.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Ichigo menuntut.

Aku rasa tidak perlu Ichigo, kau tidak memerlukan kabar dariku sementara kau sedang bersama seseorang. Tidak akan ada aku dalam benakmu selama kau bersamanya dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena dari awal aku sadar bahwa tidak ada ikatan yang kuat diantara kita, hanya _status pernikahan_, dan kau berhak mencintai siapapun. Walaupun aku terluka namun ini bukan salahmu, aku yang membiarkan hatiku bersandar padamu, mencintaimu karena kau terlalu baik, terlalu hangat dan terlalu bersinar hingga menyilaukan mataku.

Ku sembunyikan wajahku lagi diantara tanganku yang bertumpu pada lututku. Jangan menangis Rukia…

"Kau aneh." ucapnya, dan sofa disisiku melesak karena beban tubuhnya, dia duduk disisiku.

Ku angkat wajahku kembali, dan menatap matanya lurus. Sekarang sosok Ichigo begitu samar dibenakku, aku tidak mengenalinya sebagai Ichigo yang akan selalu berada di sisi ku. Dia memiliki seorang lain yang telah menempati hatinya, wajahnya tetap cerah, secerah seseorang yang sedang berbahagia karena mencintai seseorang.

"Ichigo, menurutmu seperti apa kebahagiaan dan kesedihan itu?" ucapku .

Dia terdiam. Berpikir sejenak memikirkan jawaban untukku, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kebahagiaan adalah saat tersenyum dan kesedihan adalah saat merasa terluka."jawabnya polos.

Memang seperti itulah jawabanmu yang seharusnya Ichigo, kau sederhana dan akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang mudah aku mengerti.

_**Namun bagiku kebahagiaan adalah saat aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan kesedihan adalah saat aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menggapai cinta itu. **_

_**Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan disaat yang sama.**_

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana Ichigo?

Apakah aku harus menghajarmu sampai sekarat karena telah membuat aku menangis ?

Berlari dari rumah ini dan kembali kerumah Kuchiki?

Atau mengakhiri pernikahan ini dan menjalani hidup kita masing-masing seperti sebelum menikah?

Aku mulai semakin membenci sesak ini, denyut sakit dalam hatiku.

Aku beranjak dari sofa berjalan menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong tidak mengerti dengan apa penyebab sikapku yang berubah drastis menjadi dingin.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, mendengar suaramu saja membuatku perih Ichigo, entah bagaimana luka ini akan sembuh dari hatiku… kau sudah menggoresnya terlalu dalam Ichigo...

Ini adalah awal dari keruntuhan tembok kesombongan dan keangkuhan seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang telah aku bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Betapa aku sangat rentan, lemah dan mudah terluka. Seluruh sifat angkuh, sombong dan egois itu hanya untuk menutupi kelemahanku.

Malam sudah sangat dingin, angin dingin berhembus masuk kekamar saat aku membuka jendela, langit gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang, aku akan mengingat baik-baik hari ini dan tidak akan mengulanginya. Sakit ini, perih ini, harus dibuang jauh-jauh.

Betapa lemahnya hati yang kukira sudah bisa sekeras karang menahan sakit.

Kilat cahaya petir memenuhi langit tepat dimana aku melihat, segaris cahaya yang membutakan mata, lalu suara guntur menyusul, membawa angin bersamanya menerpa pepohonan, menggesek daun yang berusaha keras untuk tidak lepas dari tangkainya, namun hujan datang terlalu cepat, menambah beban yang harus ditanggung oleh daun.

Terus bertahan… jangan biarkan dirimu hancur karena ketidakmampuanmu untuk melawan.

* * *

Aku menggigil kedinginan, sekujur tubuhku tidak mampu bergerak karena sendi yang sudah kaku, padahal aku tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Tubuhku seperti hancur berkeping-keping, sehancur hatiku saat ini, tidak ingin beranjak dari tidur. Bahkan ingin tetap berbaring sebanyak aku inginkan, hingga hatiku kembali pulih.

Setiap kali aku mengingat kenangan itu rasa sakit yang sama akan terasa.

"Rukia, kau belum bangun?" Ichigo masuk kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu, dia langsung menghampiri tempat tidur dan duduk disisi tempat tidurku.

"Kenapa? Kau pucat sekali?" Ichigo meneliti wajahku dengan mata hazelnya, cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku tidak menjawab karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang tengah aku rasakan, antara kebas dan kesakitan semuanya samar.

Ichigo menyentuh tanganku yang terkulai disisi selimut yang berantakan. Aku tidak sanggup menggerakkan tanganku untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau demam?" tangannya langsung menyentuh dahiku, ku alihkan pandanganku saat matanya mencoba mencari jawaban dimataku. Tangannya dingin tapi juga membakar kulitku disaat yang sama.

"Aku panggil dokter ya." Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, meraih telepon disisi pedestal meja.

"Tidak usah," ucapku dengan nada sedingin es.

Tenggorokanku kering, dan sakit, aku berdehem sejenak untuk melegakan tenggorokan tapi aku malah terbatuk tanpa ampun dan seketika napasku sesak.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berhenti terbatuk. Tentu saja aku _apa-apa_ Ichigo, jangan menanyakan pertanyaan classic seperti itu.

Dia mengambil segelas air yang tidak aku sentuh sejak semalam, aku melakukan aksi penolakan, tapi tenggorokanku lebih memaksaku untuk mengalah pada egoku, dan ku biarkan Ichigo membantuku meminum airnya, memegangi gelasnya sementara aku menelan air dengan segenap usahaku. Ichigo menyentuh dahiku, aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menghindar dengan cepat. Sepertinya dahiku panas karena dia langsung mengerutkan dahi, dia jadi terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun, mungkin suhu tubuhku sudah jauh diatas normal.

"Aku telepon dokter, dan jangan bergerak hingga aku kembali,aku akan ambilkan kompres!" dia memberi perintah bak titah raja.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah, tidak perlu!" Aku menatapnya sengit, kemarahan masih membara didiriku."Aku hanya butuh istirahat, kau pergi saja!" aku menarik selimut dan memiringkan tubuh untuk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau uring-uringan begini Rukia?" katanya kesal. Aku tidak menjawab dan tetap pada posisiku.

"Lihat aku." Dia meraih bahuku.

"Jangan sentuh aku," bisikku yang serupa dengan geraman. Dia tersentak kaget menarik tangannya dari bahuku.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan panggil dokter. Kalau perlu aku akan memaksa dan menggendongmu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin adu mulut tentang ini lagi!"

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Ichigo…, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu atas rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini bila kau selalu sebaik ini padaku.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Ichigo sudah kembali dengan wadah kompres.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" dia bertanya sambil memeras kain kompres.

"Dingin," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi badanmu sepanas api." Dia meletakkan kain kompres didahiku setelah menyibakkan rambutku. "Dokter akan sampai sebentar lagi." Aku tetap melakukan aksi diam.

"Pasti semalam kau tidak makan, makanya langsung demam begini, kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ujarnya dan terus mengganti kompres sesering mungkin.

Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, tidak disaat aku sedang lemah dan tanpa pengendalian diri seperti ini. Jika aku tetap berkeras maka akan berakhir pada pertengkaran hebat, karena bagaimanapun aku akan melampiaskan sakit hatiku.

Tapi kali ini, entah karena kondisi tubuhku yang lemah atau karena ini pertama kalinya aku _patah hati _makanya aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meluapkan emosiku, malah cenderung melankolis seperti ini. Aku tidak mengenal sisi diriku yang seperti ini.

Dokter Uryuu datang setelah Ichigo mengganti air kompres untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo terlalu panik, padahal dia bisa menggunakan air yang sama tanpa perlu diganti.

Dokter memeriksa suhu tubuhku, yang ternyata mencapai 40 derajat celcius.

"Hanya demam, tidak ada indikasi gejala lain," jelasnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas resepnya. Dokter Uryuu bukanlah dokter yang terlalu ramah, dia memiliki kesan dingin dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ini resepnya, diminum setelah makan. Jika besok demamnya belum reda langsung ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut," jelas Dokter Uryuu dengan menyerahkan kertas resep, Ichigo menerimanya dan membaca kertas tersebut, gurat di dahinya bertambah karena tidak bisa membaca jelas tulisan Dokter Uryuu.

Tulisan dokter dilawan...

Dokter Uryuu pamit segera setelah tugasnya selesai, tinggal aku dalam kamarku karena Ichigo sedang membuatkanku makanan. Dia merawatku dengan sangat baik, semua ia lakukan dengan sangat telaten, membuatkan makan, membantuku minum bahkan setelah itu dia masih terus mengganti kain kompres.

Ichigo masih bertahan tinggal dikamarku, padahal sudah hampir jam sebelas.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" aku berbalik dan memunggunginya, melepaskan kain kompres dari dahiku dan meletakkannya disisi tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak akan berangkat kerja."

"Tidak usah merasa terbebani, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Lagipula aku terbiasa sendiri sebelum ini," jelasku meyakinnya.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" dia berseru kesal.

"Terserah jika kau merasa seperti itu."

"Kenapa dari semalam sikapmu aneh sekali Rukia?" Ichigo merenggut bahuku, memaksaku kembali menatapnya.

"Aku memang seperti ini, mungkin kau saja yang belum mengenalku dengan baik," jawabku ketus.

Ichigo tidak membalasku, dia memilih mengalah dan membiarkan aura tidak nyaman menguar diantara kami.

"Kau membiarkan Inoue menunggumu," kataku tetap mengangkat topik yang sama.

"Kau sakit Rukia! Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku pergi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Apa yang membuatmu marah seperti ini?"

Dia tau aku sedang marah pada sesuatu, sikapku terlalu terang-terangan. Aku tidak dapat membiarkan diriku terbaca semudah ini oleh Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui apa yang tengah aku rasakan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membayangkan Inoue menunggumu dikantor," jawabku

"Sama dengan Mr. Schiffer yang mungkin sedang menunggumu," sahutnya sengit.

Aku mendengus melihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar, dia membalasku dengan spontan.

"Menurutmu, Inoue bagaimana?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang aku harap bisa membuka sedikit kelegaan dalam hatiku karena mendengar pengakuan dari Ichigo tentang perasaannya pada Inoue, karena aku harus mengakhiri percikan harapan yang masih aku rasakan dalam hatiku.

Dia bergidik mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Menurutmu Mr. Schiffer bagaimana?" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Jawab aku Ichigo, jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan. Jika kau ingin tahu, bagiku Mr. Schiffer hanya rekan bisnis yang serupa dengan gunung es"

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, senyum tulusnya yang menertawakan jawabanku… rasanya persis seperti melihatnya saat kami masih sekolah dulu. Tidak ada rasa sakit dan ingin memiliki yang terlalu besar, hanya sahabat yang saling menopang.

"Kita sama-sama mengenal Inoue sejak sekolah Rukia, seharusnya kau tau bagaimana Inoue," dia menjawab sekenanya. Aku tidak menggerakkan tatapanku sedikitpun darinya, tidak pula menggerakkan bibirku, aku menunggu dia menjawab pertanyaanku sementara aku menyiapkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau sangat ingin tau." Dia menghela napas berat. "Inoue baik, sangat perhatian dan berhati lembut, sebagai perempuan dia memiliki banyak sisi baik," lanjutnya.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Ichigo, dia memang memiliki tempat khusus dihatimu.

"Sangat berbeda denganku ya?" kataku melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia mengernyit heran.

"Kau tau Ichigo." Aku menatap langsung matanya dan menutupi perih dihatiku agar tidak terpancar dari wajahku. "Sejak awal pernikahan kita hanya formalitas, aku tidak ingin terikat begitu juga dirimu, kau bebas jika memang menyukai wanita lain, Inoue contohnya. Kita bisa bercerai kapanpun dan kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Betapa hatiku perih saat mengatakannya, dan jangan membuatku merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku takut Ichigo… aku takut membencimu dengan segenap hatiku, jadi kumohon pergilah dari pandanganku, dan jangan biarkan aku terus berharap pada kebaikanmu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak akan ada perceraian, APAPUN YANG TERJADI TIDAK AKAN ADA PERCERAIAN!" Ichigo berteriak hingga suaranya menggema keseluruh rumah, sampai memekakkan telingaku.

Aku membisu menatap mata Ichigo yang berapi-api, bagaimana kami akan melewati saat-saat sulit seperti ini…

"Jangan mengingkari hal yang sudah jelas Ichigo." Aku menghela napas perlahan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar olehnya, aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lemah.

"Pernikahan ini, cepat atau lambat harus berakhir. Kau sangat baik Ichigo dan ada ratusan wanita diluar sana yang menunggumu menjadi duda." Aku mendengus tertawa melihat dia nyaris melompat dari tempat tidur dan menerkamku karena sudah menyinggung status yang akan dia sandang.

"Lho aku benar kan?" kataku berkeras. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan jika kau terlalu lama tinggal disisiku, aku tidak ingin Ichigo."

"Rukia…" Dia berbisik dan membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Saat aku masih hidup luntang lantung dijalan bersama teman-temanku yang sama-sama berjuang untuk hidup dijalan, kenangan buruk yang tidak mampu aku hapus dari benakku membuatku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak ingin merasakan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Aku menutup mataku seiring dengan kenangan kelam yang hadir kembali dalam benakku.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan uang hasil membantu seorang Ibu menjual barang dagangannya, namun saat aku berjalan pulang dua orang bertubuh besar menjegalku, merebut uangku, seorang teman baikku membantuku untuk merebut uang itu, betapa kami menganggap apa yang kami peroleh dengan keringat kami adalah harta berharga yang tidak boleh direbut oleh siapapun." Aku menarik napas berat

"Kaien yang selalu aku hormati, sosok yang selalu aku kagumi dan selalu membantuku. Tapi walau bagaimanapun kami hanya anak berumur sepuluh tahun, kami tidak akan mampu melawan mereka, hingga akhirnya kami berdua dihajar dan tidak mampu bergerak lagi, saat aku tersadar aku hanya mendapati tubuh Kaien yang tidak bernapas lagi."

Aku membuka mataku, rasa sakit itu terbayang jelas dalam hatiku. Kaien yang selalu berusaha membantuku, Kaien yang tidak sengaja menempati satu sisi dihatiku. Dia pergi dari dunia ini karena berusaha melindungiku. Sakit, kehilangan dan rasa bersalah itu membayangiku seumur hidup, karena itu aku tidak ingin merasakan kekosongan dihatiku lagi.

"Karena itu Ichigo, sebelum kita tidak menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi esok. Kau harus pergi, jangan biarkan aku merasakan kehilangan itu lagi," aku berbisik kepadanya.

Walaupun kenyataannya saat ini aku sudah merasakannya Ichigo.

"Aku-" ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat kami berdua mendengar suara sesorang berteriak dari ruang bawah.

"Permisi!"

Aku dan Ichigo sama-sama melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya, siapa yang berani berteriak sekeras itu dirumah kami?

Namun baru Ichigo hendak mengangkat tubuhnya dari sisiku, kami mendapati seseorang yang kami kenal menatap kearah kami.

Ulquiorra muncul dipintu kamarku, dia menggunakan jas hitam kelam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci, dan aku langsung masuk karena berulang kali memanggil tapi tidak ada yang menjawab, maaf atas kelancanganku Mr. Kurosaki." Dia menjelaskan sebelum Ichigo mendampratnya.

"Saatku telepon ponselmu tidak aktif. Kau sakit Rukia?" Ulquiorra memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku langsung, aku menggeleng cepat, membuat kepalaku jadi pusing lagi.

"Ini kamar Rukia, jadi ku harap kau bersikap sopan dan turun kembali keruang tengah," gerutu Ichigo seraya bangun dari sisi tempat tidurku dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"_Kamar Rukia_?" Ulquiorra mengulang dengan suara skeptis, gawat… Ichigo kelepasan bicara, secara tidak langsung dia memberi tahu bahwa kami tidak tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Ma.. maksudku ini kamar _kami_, tapi Rukia sedang istirahat jadi kau harus keluar!" ucapnya gelagapan. Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo, melihat Ulquiorra yang seperti itu Ichigo langsung membalasnya sorot mata mematikan.

"Ichigo, aku rasa aku harus minum air hangat lagi," kataku yang berinisiatif untuk menghentikan cikal bakal cekcok diantara mereka berdua. Merekapun menghancurkan death glare diantara mereka berdua.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan," jawab Ichigo yang berjalan sambil menggiring Ulquiorra menjauh dari kamarku. Sesaat sebelum mereka hilang dari pandanganku, Ulquiorra melirikku dengan ekor matanya seperti tengah memohon. Tapi apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Ichigo kembali dengan segelas air hangat ditangannya, bersama Ulquiorra. Kenapa mereka jadi akur begini?

"Rukia, aku pergi sebentar ke apotek, tidak apa kau ku tinggal dan Mr. Schiffer akan menjagamu selama aku pergi."

Aku mengangguk, pasti dari tadi dia sudah berpikir keras bagaimana agar bisa menebus resep yang diberikan Dokter Uryuu tanpa harus meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Jangan lakukan hal macam-macam!" Ichigo mengancam Ulquiorra dan yang diancam hanya membuang wajah tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Ichigo membungkukkan badan kearahku, tadinya ku kira dia hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuhku, tapi dia malah mengecup puncak kepalaku. Suhu tubuhku naik drastis merespon sentuhannya hingga wajahku seperti panas terbakar. Aku malu sekali karena Ulquiorra yang berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu melihat kami lurus, alisnya terangkat tinggi. Heran.

Ichigo pergi dan aku mendengar suara mesin mobilnya yang menderu dan perlahan hilang dari jangkauan pendengaranku.

"Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja."

Ulquiorra melangkah mendekat dan menggeser kursi disisi meja riasku kesamping tempat tidur. Dia memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan di kamarku, dia masih curiga dengan ucapan ichigo mengenai kamar ini. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa kamar ini hanya terdiri dari pernak pernik berbau perempuan, bukan seperti kamar pasangan suami istri.

"Tapi kau terlihat… berantakan." Katanya terang-terangan. Jelas saja aku berantakan, tidak perlu diperjelas lagi.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali sakit hati?" lanjutnya mengejek.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ok, ku rasa ini yang pertama bagimu," katanya lagi sok tau.

Aku cemberut dan memalingkan wajahku. Dia benar, seratus persen akurat.

Orang ini selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya, aku makin kesal setiap kali berada didekatnya. Seharusnya dia orang yang paling tau suasana hatiku saat ini, mengingat hanya dia yang tau apa yang sudah aku lihat antara Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Kau sudah menanyakan padanya?" dia membetulkan letak selimutku, mau tidak mau aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Tentang?" aku pura-pura bodoh.

"Tentu saja tentang semalam, kau tidak langsung menghajarnya? Biasanya kau paling tidak terima dianiaya."

Ulquiorra seperti sangat mengerti diriku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dan merasa aneh dengan diriku yang hanya diam menampung rasa sakit ini, tidak meluapkannya, tidak juga marah pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawabku seraya mengangkat setengah badan dan duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidurku.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Rukia."

Kali ini aku tidak kaget lagi, aku sudah menyadari hal itu.

"Ichigo sangat beruntung memilikimu Rukia," bisiknya.

Sorot matanya melembut seketika, kami menukar pandang selama beberapa saat. Kesedihan yang sangat jelas menggantung diwajahnya yang dingin.

"Percayakah kau jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Mataku terbelalak kaget, dia pasti sedang bercanda karena dia memang orang yang sangat suka membuatku kesal. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sorot mata jahil darinya, dia tenang dan sangat serius, menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang membuat lelucon atas apa yang ia katakan.

Kepalaku sudah tidak mampu menampung memori lebih dari ini, kumohon… tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini…

"Aku dan Kuchiki Byakuya sudah mengenal sejak lama, namum saat pertama kali aku datang ke kantor Kuchiki Byakuya dan melihat foto kau bersamanya di meja kerjanya, pertama kali dalam hidupku aku benar-benar memperhatikan seorang perempuan. Seseorang yang memiliki sorot mata sendu namun tegar, wajah yang tidak dipenuhi kesombongan seperti anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang pernah aku jumpai, dan senyummu tidak dibuat-buat." Sorot matanya menerawang, tengah mengenang sesuatu.

Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa Kakak menyimpan fotoku bersamanya…

"Byakuya bilang bahwa ia sangat menginginkan kau dijaga oleh seseorang yang baik, karena dia sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah berkenan untuk berada disekitar Keluarga Kuchiki dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk menjaga dan memastikan bahwa keadaanmu baik-baik saja."

Kakak Byakuya sangat baik, dibalik sikap dinginnya ternyata dia masih sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang sama baiknya dengan dirinya, menjaganya dan membuatnya sibuk, agar tidak perlu lagi memikirkanku yang pemberontak ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menemuimu secara langsung untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan Byakuya sudah memberikan izin kepadaku. Karena itu aku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan tempat kau bekerja, berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu. Namun ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Sehari sebelum pertemuan kita kau mendadak menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang aku kenal sebagai pebisnis hebat dan sekaligus sahabatmu. Byakuya meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Ichigo, dan aku masih memiliki kesempatan karena dia mempercayaiku sebagai seseorang yang tepat untuk menjagamu." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Dan lagi-lagi kenyataan berkata lain. Kau telah benar-benar mencintainya Rukia."

Kepalaku semakin berat, berusaha keras mencerna ucapannya, semua penjelasannya yang seperti skenario drama dalam benakku.

Kakak Byakuya memang sudah mengenal baik Ulquiorra Schiffer, begitu juga sebaliknya. Pantas saja Kakak memuji Ulquiorra waktu kami berdua berada dipesta, menelepon Ulquiorra saat aku dirumah sakit. Kenapa Kakak tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai niatnya memperkenalkan aku dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, tapi di lain sisi Kakak Byakuya juga sangat baik dengan tidak memaksakan aku untuk menerima Ulquiorra, bahkan tidak sedikitpun menahanku saat akan menikah dengan Ichigo dan masih bertanya apakah aku bahagia…

"Rukia." Ulquiorra menatapku lekat. "Jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, mengembalikan waktu dan mempertemukanmu denganku lebih dahulu dari pada Ichigo, mungkinkah kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Aku membeku dibawah tatapan mata emeraldnya yang menenangkan. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan.

Semua seperti kilatan bayangan semu dalam ingatanku. Ulquiorra Schiffer mencintaiku, dan dia mengatakannya kepadaku tanpa ekspesi pasifnya, padakua yang telah mengikat tali pernikahan dengan Ichigo. Bahkan dia mengerti dengan benar apa yang aku rasakan kepada Ichigo, karena pada akhirnya aku pun jatuh hati pada kehangatan dan sikap baik Ichigo.

Ulquiorra Schiffer adalah sisi lain mata uang dari Ichigo, mereka sangat berbeda.

Saat ini…aku terluka karena Ichigo, dan dia terluka karena aku… Betapa lucu apa yang kami alami sekarang, sangat lucu hingga membuatku tidak bisa tertawa…

"Aku tidak tau. Namun aku berpikir kenapa harus berjalan seperti ini? Andaikan semua terjadi sebaliknya, kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang memang mencintai kita, mungkin kita tidak akan terluka seperti ini," ujarku tenang.

Hatiku seperti tengah di koyak saat mengenang kembali apa yang sedang berlangsung dalam hatiku. Kekosongan itu sudah menggerogoti hatiku, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membiarkan diriku terus seperti ini.

Ulquiorra tersenyum, senyum paling tulus yang pernah aku lihat darinya.

"Rukia," ucapnya lembut. "Kau harus menanyakan pada Mr. Kurosaki tentang apa yang telah kau lihat, karena walau bagaimanapun aku tetap yakin dia mencintaimu. Kalian saling mencintai dan aku sudah berusaha membunuh perasaanku sejak aku melihat sikapmu yang berubah saat melihat Ichigo bersama wanita berambut cokelat itu."

Ulquiorra menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Cinta telah tumbuh dihatimu saat itu Rukia. Kehadiranku disini hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia,bukan sebaliknya, karena itu jangan biarkan siapapun merebut Ichigo darimu, begitu pula sebaliknya jangan biarkan seorangpun merebutmu dari Ichigo," bisiknya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintai wanita lain saja Ulquiorra? Kau terlalu baik bahkan disaat kau sudah terluka seperti ini," desisku sambil membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku.

"Aku telah mencintai dan belajar untuk berbesar hati karena patah hati. Tapi dilain sisi aku bersyukur karena kaulah orang yang aku cintai, nah sekarang bangun Rukia!"

Dia mengguncang bahuku perlahan, mendongakkan wajahku.

"Kembali menjadi Rukia yang selalu melawan apapun yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Jangan cengeng seperti ini," katanya dengan wajah optimis.

"Aku tidak cengeng, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri," jawabku seiring dengan senyum penuh semangat.

Aku akan bangkit, rasa sakit ini harus hilang dan aku memang harus memastikan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ichigo berciuman dengan Inoue. Sekalipun Ulquiorra mengatakan bahwa Ichigo mencintaiku, aku tetap harus memastikan perasaannya padaku. Sekalipun aku harus menerima kenyataan yang paling pahit, hatiku sudah siap merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi.

Terdengar suara langkah berlari menaiki tangga. Ulquiorra langsung menarik tangannya menjauh sambil tersenyum lega. Mata emeraldnya yang menatapku saat ini akan mampu menenangkan siapapun yang menatapnya, namun dalam sekejap dia sudah berubah menjadi Ulquiorra yang tenang dan dingin saat Ichigo mencapai kamar.

"Minum obat?" ucap Ichigo yang mengangkat kantong kertas yang bertuliskan alamat sebuah apotek, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah ada yang aneh selama aku pergi?" tanya Ichigo pada Ulquiorra yang duduk dengan kaku, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dalam satu gerakan lambat dan samar.

Sepertinya Ichigo membaca gelagat aneh pada kami, tapi gagal untuk mencari tau.

Bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi dahi Ichigo, dia telah berlari untuk menghemat waktunya. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati betapa kau terlalu baik Ichigo.

Obatnya ada tiga macam, tablet dan kapsul yang lumayan besar membuatku sulit menelannya. Setelah meminum obat aku merasa sangat mengantuk hanya dalam lima menit, mataku berat bukan main dan aku tidak mampu melawannya lagi. Tubuhku merosot turun, meringkuk dibawah selimut dan semakin ditelan kegelapan alam bawah sadar saat sebuah tangan membelai rambutku penuh kasih. Sangat nyaman…

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun, kompres masih melekat didahiku, sisi tempat tidurku melesak turun menandakan sesuatu telah menekannya dalam waktu lama, pasti Ichigo terjaga semalaman untuk menjagaku.

Sulit kupercaya bahwa kemarin aku telah jatuh sakit. Logikaku tidak bisa menerima karena saat ini aku merasa sangat sehat. Sinar matahari menyapaku yang membuka mataku dengan cepat, ku hirup udara segar yang melegakan hatiku, sekarang aku sudah siap bertempur lagi.

Aku sudah mandi dan bermake up tipis, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi karena aku sudah sempurna dengan cardigan warna cream lembut, serupa dengan warna kulitku yang hari ini tampak lebih cerah.

Hanya saja sekarang wajahku masih terlihat agak pucat, tidak apa yang penting aku sudah merasa jauh lebih sehat dari kemarin.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah, ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, apakah Ichigo masih di pantry?

Aku mencarinya di pantry, tapi yang aku dapati malah satu nampan yang sudah tertata rapi. Roti selai strawberry, segelas susu, segelas air hangat dan obat. Ichigo sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Aku tersentak dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang hatiku. Membuat suasana hatiku buruk seketika, saat mengingat betapa baiknya Ichigo akan mengingatkanku pada apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Melukaiku hingga seperti ini, kau akan menyesal telah melakukannya Ichigo.

Terdengar suara ketukan dipintu depan. Lagi-lagi tamu sepagi ini, mungkinkah Kakak Byakuya lagi yang mendengar kabar dari Ulquiorra bahwa aku sakit. Untungnya aku sudah rapi begini.

"Sebentar," seruku, melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Pintu terbuka dengan lambat karena ternyata tenagaku belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Sekonyong-konyong amarah dalam diriku memuncak melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan kemeja dan rok selututnya menatap kearahku. Perutku seperti sedang diaduk oleh mixer, mual tak tertahankan melihat sorot matanya yang innocent.

"Rukia, aku dengar dari Ichigo kau sakit," ucapnya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

Aku menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi, bagaimana aku harus menahan emosiku. Tinjuku sudah mengepal kuat, aku sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. Aku menusuknya dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

"Iya, jadi kau kesini sepagi ini untuk menjengukku atau memastikan Ichigo masuk kerja atau tidak hari ini?" kataku terang-terangan dengan nada tidak sopan.

Dia menatapku bertanya-tanya sekaligus kaget dengan ucapanku.

"Rukia aku tidak.." wajahnya tampak merasa sangat bersalah.

Jelas saja, kau datang kerumah atasanmu sepagi ini, kau kira itu hal yang wajar hah?

Semakin lama aku melihat wajahnya semakin aku mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Kemarahan dan kebencian terus berusaha mengalahkan logikaku. Apakah mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka tengah menggoreskan pisau berkarat dihatiku saat ini?

Detik kemudian aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tanganku melayang kewajah Inoue. Menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

"Rukia, kenapa…?" Inoue berbisik dengan suara purau, matanya berkaca-kaca meminta penjelasan.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N : Mina-san, di chap ini aku belum mengungkap kebenaran tentang apa yang dilihat Rukia, jadi tunggu dichap selanjutnya ya. **

**Review please... Arigato untuk reviewnya, arigato juga untuk semua yang dah menjadikanku favorite author dan My Marriage sebagai favorite story. Padahal baru membuat satu cerita.**

** Jadi tersanjung nih... ^o^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 9 : Crash **

**

* * *

**

Aku menatap Inoue acuh tak acuh, aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah melayangkan telapak tanganku ke pipinya yang mulus.

"Ada nyamuk dipipimu," jawabku berbisik dengan nada licik. Aku sudah menampar Inoue dan aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padanya atas tindakanku yang menurutnya tidak beralasan. Inoue harusnya sadar kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku, dan membuatku menamparnya.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kami berdua sama-sama menoleh kearah datangnya suara, Ichigo berdiri di anak tangga terakhir, menatapku dan Inoue. Matanya melihatku marah atas apa yang baru saja aku lakukan pada perempuan yang menurutnya berhati lembut ini.

Aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, ku kira sebuah tamparan tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku.

"Ada nyamuk dipipinya, aku takut dia di gigit nyamuk demam berdarah, kan lebih fatal nantinya kalau dia harus dirawat," jawabku sekenanya.

Ichigo tidak dapat menerima jawabanku, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengeras, dan aku tidak peduli.

Tatapanku kembali pada Inoue yang sudah menitikkan air mata. Aku menatapnya penuh kebencian, aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah mencium Ichigo?" aku berbisik dengan amat sangat pelan ditelinganya. Melempar sorot mata penuh tuduhan sebelum berbalik dan mempersilahkannya masuk dengan gaya gemulai seolah aku ini menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati sebagai tuan rumah.

Aku sempat melihat matanya yang membelalak kaget, dia membeku dan tidak bergerak.

Apakah kau merasa bersalah sekarang Inoue? Sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?

Aku tidak lagi melihat Inoue yang masih membatu di pintu masuk, ada sedikit kemenangan dalam diriku karena telah melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya. Langkahku lurus menuju tangga hendak kembali kekamarku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua, tidak akan ada acara tanya jawab yang berlangsung damai jika aku sudah lepas kendali seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" kata Ichigo seraya mencekal tanganku, menahan langkahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan ekor mataku, tidak acuh dan merendahkan, itulah sorot mata yang aku berikan padanya sekarang.

Dia terlihat sangat marah, kegelapan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo," kataku mengancam.

"Minta maaf pada Inoue." Dia menarik tanganku hingga aku terhempas turun dari tangga dan berdiri dihadapannya, tanganku berdenyut sakit…

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Menyuruhku meminta maaf pada Inoue.

Yang benar saja? Aku tidak akan melakukannya sekalipun itu hal terakhir yang harus aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Kalianlah yang sudah melukaiku, seharusnya kalian yang meminta maaf padaku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabku dengan suara tegas.

"Minta maaf sekarang juga!" Ichigo bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Aku memandang Ichigo tidak percaya…

Hatiku jauh lebih sakit karena baru kali ini Ichigo berteriak sekeras ini kepadaku, teriakan penuh kemarahan yang ditujukan kepadaku. Terlebih lagi itu karena dia memaksaku meminta maaf pada orang yang justru telah menyakitiku.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki, Rukia melakukannya tidak sengaja, lagipula aku..."

"Diam!" aku berteriak histeris, membuat Ichigo dan Inoue sama-sama menahan napas mendapati betapa tak terkendalinya aku.

Napasku tersengal-sengal menahan gejolak dalam hatiku. Kemarahan, kebencian, sakit hati, semua bercampur bagai racun yang pelan – pelan mengotori hatiku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau ingin aku minta maaf pada Inoue?" Aku menatapnya tajam, melihat matanya yang masih bersikukuh melemparkan sorot mata menuntut yang sama.

"Aku akan minta maaf dan sebagai gantinya pergi dari hidupku untuk selamanya."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, menahan napas untuk menunggu lanjutan kalimatku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi; tidak dengan keadaan ini; tidak dengan cara Ichigo memaksaku untuk meminta maaf pada Inoue; tidak pada sikap mereka yang biasa saja saat mereka telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga seperti ini.

"Rukia…" dia berbisik, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

"Akhiri saja semuanya Ichigo, aku sudah lelah."

Aku berbisik purau, air mataku sudah mengambang di pelupuk mataku. Seketika raut wajah Ichigo melemah, rasa bersalah menyelimuti wajahnya.

"A.. aku permisi," Inoue memilih pergi berlari meninggalkan kami, dari pada menjadi saksi cekcok diantara aku dan Ichigo.

Kami berdiam diri cukup lama, aku berusaha menelan kepahitan ditenggorokanku.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Rukia?" dia meraih bahuku, namun seketika aku menghentakkan tangannya lalu mundur selangkah menjauh darinya.

"Kau sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Ichigo?" aku mengangkat tanganku kehadapannya, pergelangan tanganku memerah karena bekas cengkramannya. "Kau menyakitiku hanya untuk memaksaku minta maaf pada Inoue," lanjutku datar.

"Maaf, aku…"

"Tidak perlu," ujarku memotong ucapannya. Nada suaraku kembali dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan permainan konyol ini, dan aku memiliki waktu seharian untuk mengurus surat perceraian ke pengacara."

Mata Ichigo makin membuka lebar.

Tidak ia bisa melihat betapa aku terluka karena sikapnya kepadaku?

"Rukia aku minta maaf telah melakukan hal itu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf pada Inoue. Apapun alasannya, kau sudah menamparnya."

"Aku tidak ingin adu argumen lagi," kataku. Aku terluka dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mengakhiri pernikahan ini. Aku hanya ingin Ichigo meminta maaf padaku, minta maaf karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dengan Inoue, dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Rukia, apakah begitu sulit meminta maaf bagimu? Apakah itu merendahkan harga dirimu?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MINTA MAAF PADAKU!" kataku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ada sebuah batu besar menimpa hatiku, membuatnya sesak dan memaksaku meneteskan air mata.

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar suaraku yang membahana. Baru aku sadar, dia memang tidak mengerti mengapa aku menuntut maaf darinya, dia memang merasa tidak bersalah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Ichigo, kau dan aku memang tidak berada di jalur yang sama. Perih itu semakin menggores hingga nyeri ke tulangku.

"Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang telah jatuh cinta padamu Ichigo!" desisku diantara isak tangisku.

Ichigo tidak bergerak di tempatnya, berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kata-kataku dalam otaknya, merangkainya kembali menjadi kalimat yang bisa ia mengerti.

Aku sudah mengatakannya Ichigo. Bagaimana perasaanku padamu, perasaan yang menyakitiku hingga seperti ini.

"Ru..."

Aku berlari ke meja pajangan diruang tengah, meraih kunci mobilku dan kabur ke parkiran. Tidak sekalipun menahan langkahku saat Ichigo memangilku.

Sekali lagi menggas mobil dalam keadaan marah. Sudah kubilang cinta bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang patut aku rasakan. Sekarang lihat bagaimana aku terluka karena cinta yang menyesakkan ini. Semua hanya omong kosong yang melukai hati.

Aku memutuskan ke kantor, dimana lagi aku bisa bersembunyi? Aku tidak peduli dengan make up yang sudah luntur dan tidak rapi karena air mataku, biar saja orang-orang melihatku yang seperti ini, aku sudah terlalu kalut.

"Pagi Rukia," sapa Hinamori. Aku tidak menjawabnya, terus berjalan kearah tangga darurat.

Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memperhatikanku, dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan apa yang tengah bergolak dalam benakku.

Tangga darurat sangat remang, dan ratusan anak tangga harus aku jejak untuk mencapai lantai dimana ruanganku berada. Setiap anak tangga yang aku lewati mengingatkanku pada tiap momen yang aku lewati bersama Ichigo…

Pertemuan pertama kami dikelas yang ribut karena para siswa laki-laki meneriaki namaku sebagai seorang Kuchiki, dan aku memilih untuk duduk disamping seorang yang berwajah serius, orang yang sama sekali tidak melirikku. Orang ini akan mengacuhkanku, itulah pendapatku saat pertama kali melihatnya. Itu akan membuatku jauh lebih nyaman saat duduk disebelahnya.

Hingga waktu berlalu dan kami mulai saling mengenal. Aku baru tau bahwa ia orang yang sangat setia kawan, dan tidak terima jika temannya disakiti. Karena itu pula dia memiliki teman yang selalu bersamanya, dan dia menambahkanku dalam daftarnya. Seorang yang pertama dalam hidupku dan menerimaku sebagai teman, bukan Kuchiki Rukia, hanya Rukia.

Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga kami harus berpisah dan memilih jalan masing-masing. Hanya aku, Ichigo dan Inoue yang masih bertahan di kota ini.

Tapi karena hal itu pula sekarang kami harus terlibat konflik yang rumit seperti ini. Seharusnya aku pergi saja dari kota ini, maka semua tidak akan memiliki alur seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Ichigo, Inoue pun mungkin bisa memiliki Ichigo dengan lancar, dan yang paling penting aku tidak terluka seperti ini.

Napasku sudah amat terdesak rasa lelah, pintu yang bertuliskan angka lantai yang aku jejak sudah tinggal dua langkah lagi. Aku akan duduk di ruanganku, menenangkan diri dan baru setelah itu aku menelepon pengacara untuk membuat surat gugat cerai.

"Rukia?"

Aku hampir menabrak Ulquiorra saat keluar dari pintu tangga darurat.

"Kau-" ucapannya terhenti melihat peluh diwajahku. Aku menatapnya marah. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan tangga?" dia menjulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh bahuku, tapi aku menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat, menjauh darinya.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara, atau kau akan ku hajar!" ujarku penuh emosi. Mataku menyala karena kemarahan dan kebencian dalam diriku.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Jangan tanya karena aku tidak akan menjawab. Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kantormu Tuan Gunung Es, aku tidak akan mengerjakan apapun hari ini."

"Hei," serunya saat aku menabrak bahunya untuk melewatinya. Terlalu keras hingga dia tersentak mundur.

Kantor masih sangat sepi. Aku heran kenapa dia suka sekali datang ke kantorku pagi-pagi, memangnya ini kantornya?

Beberapa orang yang melihatku berusaha menyapaku, tapi aku hanya melempar tatapan marah pada mereka. Begitu sampai dipintu ruanganku aku memasukkan anak kunci dengan tubuh gemetar, karena kakiku masih kelelahan setelah meniti ratusan anak tangga. Aku berkutat dengan anak kunci selama hampir seperti selamanya, aku kesal pada diriku yang tidak mampu mengendalikan diri.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, segera aku tutup dengan satu bantingan keras dan menguncinya kembali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi ruangan. Mejaku terlihat kosong tanpa tumpukan kertas, dan aku akan membiarkannya kosong hingga hatiku tenang.

Baru saja aku duduk di kursiku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa sedikit ketenangan menyusup ke batinku; pesawat telepon dimejaku berdering. Satu kali.. dua kali… tiga kali… aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi semakin berisik karena tidak berhenti bersuara.

"Ada apa?" kataku marah sambil menempelkan gagang telepon ditelingaku.

"Ru.. Rukia ada telepon dari Ichigo," kata Hinamori gelagapan, dia ketakutan mendengar suaraku. Aku menghela napas berat, aku sudah membuat Hinamori yang baik dan lembut hati takut padaku. Aku sudah melampiaskan kemarahanku pada orang yang salah.

"Maaf Hinamori, aku lepas kendali," jawabku penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia," dia berucap dengan suara lembutnya, " Ichigo meneleponmu," ulangnya dengan suara agak lega.

Ichigo akan berusaha bicara denganku. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal itu, karena itu aku sengaja meninggalkan ponselku di kamar. Tapi maaf Ichigo, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi.

"Bisakah kau bilang kalau aku sedang meeting Hinamori? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun hari ini."

"Baiklah Rukia. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau masih sangat pucat," kata Hinamori prihatin.

"Terima kasih."

Aku meletakkan gagang telepon ketempat semula. Ketenangan sudah mengendalikanku sepenuhnya. Aku sudah mampu berpikir jernih dan mengetahui dengan pasti penyebab kekalutanku ini. Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa pada Ichigo. Entahlah… tapi aku merasa gamang.

Bisakah aku memaafkan Ichigo dan membiarkan cinta membutakanku atas apa yang telah ia lakukan didepan mataku?

Ulquiorra sudah meyakinkanku bahwa Ichigo mencintaiku, dan itu artinya kami saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana bisa Ichigo membentakku seperti itu…

Jangan biarkan Ichigo direbut dariku. Tapi kali ini bukan aku yang membiarkan dia direbut dari sisiku, tapi dia yang sudah tidak mampu mengerti diriku dan membiarkan aku terluka karena dirinya.

Waktu berlalu lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan, aku belum melakukan apapun, masih merenungi dan mengasihani diriku yang telah jatuh ke lubang hitam dalam hidupku. Hari beranjak siang, aku melihat langit yang cerah dan bersinar terang.

Cahayanya menyilaukan, membuatku teringat pada Ichigo.

Sekali lagi Ichigo, aku ingin mendengar bahwa kau memang mencintaiku. Hapuslah semua pedih dan kecewaku karena dirimu. Jangan biarkan aku membencimu dengan segenap hatiku.

Telepon di mejaku kembali berdering, aku mulai membenci ini.

Aku menerima telepon.

"Rukia, aku minta maaf, tapi Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menuju ruanganmu sekarang," jelas Hinamori. "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Ku kira dia akan tumbang dalam beberapa langkah."

"Terima kasih Hinamori."

Aku meletakkan gagang telepon dalam satu gerakan lambat. Aku tidak bisa terus melarikan diri seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat aku dan Ichigo harus bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Rukia!"

Aku terlonjak dari kursiku mendengar suara gebrakan di pintu ruanganku. Ichigo terus memanggil namaku dan tidak berhenti seolah ingin mennghancurkan pintu dan memaksa masuk.

"Jawab aku, Rukia!" Ichigo terus berteriak.

Aku bisa membayangkan para penghuni kantor tengah menontonnya. Aku harus menghentikannya, tapi aku belum siap menghadapinya saat ini.

"Rukia!"

Jangan sebut namaku lagi.

"Rukia!"

Jangan sebut!

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Aku mendengar suaranya yang sangat merana.

"Aku minta maaf. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bodoh dan kau seharusnya menghajarku sekarang, jangan lari seperti ini. Rukia!"

Hening sejenak, air mataku sudah mengambang di pelupuk mata. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menangis karena kau Ichigo, betapa air mataku sangat mudah menetes jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Aku benci diriku seperti ini, aku benci menjadi lemah.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Suara Ulquiorra menghancurkan keheningan. Aku mampu merasakan tatapan tajamnya walaupun tanpa melihatnya langsung.

"Aku minta kalian semua mengosongkan lantai ini, aku ada urusan dengan Mr. Kurosaki."

Yang terdengar kemudian adalah langkah yang saling menyusul untuk menjauh dari ruanganku. Aku mendengarkan dengan baik dari dalam ruanganku.

"Mr. Kurosaki, boleh aku tau kenapa kau sangat berkeras untuk bertemu dengan Rukia?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ichigo sengit

"Rukia datang ke kantor dengan mata sembab. Apakah kau tau apa yang membuatnya menangis?" kata Ulquiorra masih mendesaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu!" Ichigo semakin marah.

"Jangan berlaku seolah kau bisa mengendalikan ini semua. Kau bahkan tidak mampu menjaga orang yang kau cintai, aku jadi kesal padamu!" Ulquiorra berseru dengan suara dinginnya.

Terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam pintu ruanganku dengan sangat keras.

"Jangan sok tau, ini masalah kami!"

Lalu terdengar suara dentuman lain. Apa yang mereka lakukan ?

Aku memutar kunci ruanganku, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Bagaimana Rukia terluka karena melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Kau buta Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bahkan tidak mampu melihat bagaimana perasaan Rukia terhadapmu."

Saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat mereka saling mencengkram kerah lawan mereka. Pipi mereka sudah membiru dan bibir mereka bengkak karena tinju yang menghantam dengan keras. Mereka berkelahi, tapi untuk apa?

"Kau membiarkannya terluka, bahkan hampir menyerah. Jangan berharap aku akan melepasmu begitu saja. Rukia harus mengalami semua kepahitan karena kebodohanmu."

Ulquiorra lagi-lagi mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Ichigo. Pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya menggelap diliputi kemarahan yang amat sangat.

Ichigo tersungkur dilantai karena pukulan Ulquiorra yang sangat kuat, darahnya menetes ke lantai.

"Dia harus melihat kau berciuman dengan Inoue, dan bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Ulquiorra kembali menarik Ichigo untuk tegak berdiri dan menghadapinya, menatap langsung matanya.

Kali ini Ichigo tidak melawan. Tangannya terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya, matanya kosong menekuri lantai, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan membayang diwajahnya.

"Ru.. Rukia melihat.." ucapan Ichigo terhenti, berganti dengan matanya yang menerawang melihat dinding kaca.

"Seharusnya kau genggam tangan Rukia, jangan biarkan dia lari darimu!"

Ulquiorra sudah mengangkat tinjunya lagi, bersiap untuk menghantam Ichigo lagi.

"Cukup Ulquiorra," bisikku perlahan. Mereka berdua menoleh kearahku yang tengah memeluk diri untuk menguatkan hatiku. Aku tidak ingin ada perdebatan, atau bahkan perkelahian lagi karena perasaanku. Tidak apa aku tidak bisa bersama Ichigo, tidak apa bila Ichigo lebih memilih untuk bersama wanita lain, karena aku sudah benar-benar menyerah kali ini.

Semua ini sungguh membebaniku. Perih ini, sakit ini…

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N : Ulqui jangan kau rusak wajah Ichigo yang ganteng… **

**Mina-san gomen, hontouni gomen ne, Ichigo harus menerima pukulan dari Ulqui di chap ini. Lagi-lagi kebenaran belum terungkap, tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya…**

**Tapi pekerjaanku lagi padat merayap nih readers… (jalan tol kali).. mudah2an aku bisa membuat lanjutannya lebih cepat ya… Ganbate… Fight Oh !**

**Sorry kalau masih banyak typo-nya ^O^ Don't Forget To Review... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 10 : My Brother**

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo," ucapku seraya berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

Perlahan Ulquiorra melepaskan Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo berdiri lunglai dan menatap lurus kearahku. Ku dengar Ulquiorra mendesis kesal kearah Ichigo, sebelum akhirnya mundur menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akhirnya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun kita berada dijalan yang berbeda," gumamku yang perlahan mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Ichigo.

Aku meraih tangannya, membuat tangannya menengadah dan meletakkan cincin pernikahan yang sebelumnya berada di jariku. Cincin sebagai tanda pengikat diantara kami.

"Walau bagaimanapun terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan ini semua, membuatku sadar bahwa aku hidup. Andai saja aku bisa mengembalikan perasaan ini kepadamu, agar aku tidak tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi aku tau itu hal yang tidak mungkin, jadi…"

Aku berdiri diatas tumitku dan memeluk Ichigo erat.

"Selamat tinggal, dan lupakan apa yang telah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya. Anggap kita tidak pernah mengalami ini semua, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu lagi," bisikku di telinganya.

"Rukia?" Ulquiorra menatapku lurus, tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Aku perlahan melepaskan rangkulanku, namun saat aku akan mundur Ichigo malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku dengan erat.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi," bisiknya purau,"tidak akan ada selamat tinggal untukmu atau aku," lanjutnya.

Wajah Ichigo terbenam dilekuk leherku, aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang panas di kulitku.

"Saat aku mengajukan lamaran untukmu aku bersumpah pada diriku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap disisiku, sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku tidak apa-apa, selamanya berada disisimu adalah keinginan yang tertanam dalam hatiku sejak aku melihatmu memasuki ruang kelas. Kau… seorang yang patut aku jaga dengan segenap hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Rukia, selamanya," bisiknya.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar, dan yang aku dengar selanjutnya adalah isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka… Maaf… maaf… aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali, menyembah dihadapanmu kalau perlu. Aku tidak tau dan tidak ingin kau melihatnya, tapi Inoue tiba-tiba menciumku setelah ia mengatakan isi hatinya padaku, aku… aku tidak-"

"Tapi tanganmu memegang pinggangnya!" seruku marah.

"Aku berusaha menjauh darinya. Karena yang aku ingat saat itu adalah dirimu, hanya dirimu, Rukia, aku mengkhianati janjiku sendiri karena membiarkan wanita lain berada disampingku,"

Dalam sekejap seluruh pikiranku seperti terbuka. Apakah ini artinya hanya kesalahpahaman?

Aku terluka, tapi sesungguhnya Ichigo tidak pernah benar-benar mencium Inoue.

"Jangan pergi Rukia. Aku mohon… aku mencintaimu,"

"Bukankah Inoue memiliki tempat khusus dihatimu?" aku masih berkeras pada pendirianku yang ingin memastikan semuanya.

"Hanya kau Rukia, selama bertahun-tahun hanya dirimu yang selalu aku lihat. Seorang perempuan yang selalu berusaha dengan segenap kemampuannya, tidak pernah bergantung pada orang lain. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi tempat untukmu bersandar jika kau lelah berusaha kelak. Aku akan menjadi seorang yang selalu ada disisimu, diinginkan atau tidak. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu melihatmu, sekalipun kau merasa selalu sendirian, hingga tanpa aku sadari aku sudah sebegini takutnya kehilangan dirimu."

Dia mempererat rangkulannya, menyatakan betapa dia sangat tidak ingin aku menghilang dari jangkauannya. Ichigo tidak pernah selemah ini, tidak pernah selama aku mengenalnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, rasa sakit dihatiku menguap seketika. Menyadari betapa aku sangat berharga dihati Ichigo. Memang hanya Ichigo yang selalu hadir disetiap kali aku hampir terpuruk, memang hanya Ichigo yang akan datang dengan senyum cerahnya untuk menyemangatiku. Betapa ia sangat sabar, selama bertahun tahun membiarkan perasaannya terpendam, hanya menatapku yang tidak pernah sekalipun menatapnya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa lelah Ichigo?" ucapku perlahan.

"Aku hanya memiliki keyakinan dalam diriku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu, dan suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan membalas kesabaran dalam diriku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan lelah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu,"

Tubuhku lemas. Tidak ada lagi tenaga yang aku miliki untuk melawan Ichigo. Dia telah memenangkan semuanya. Dia memenangkan hatiku. Luka dihatiku bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan kesabarannya untuk tetap tinggal disisiku.

Kenapa dia memilihku untuk menikahinya?

Semua karena dia ingin aku tetap disisinya sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Kau bodoh Ichigo! Sangat bodoh! Membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka untuk melihat kebahagiaanku, bahkan disaat aku mengajukan syarat yang tidak masuk akal sebelum pernikahan kita, kau menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Kau selalu menuruti semua keinginanku. Bagaimana bila aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan mencintai pria lain?"

"Aku sudah bersabar selama bertahun-tahun, dan tidak akan masalah jika pada akhirnya aku melihat kau bahagia."

"Kau bodoh! Dasar Kepala Aneh Bodoh!" aku berbisik dan terisak. Kenapa kau bisa bersabar selama ini?. Setidaknya kau harus membela dirimu sendiri, berlaku adil pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan memaksakan diri dan menyanggupi apa yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan.

"Terserah kau menyebutku apa, tapi seperti inilah aku, Rukia."

Ichigo merenggangkan lingkaran tangannya, menatap langsung kemataku lewat matanya yang basah.

"Terima kasih kau telah membalas perasaan yang telah aku jaga selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu terluka," bisiknya yang perlahan menghapus air mataku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tanganku bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang bengkak dan berwarna biru.

"Hah.. Kalian orang yang sangat rumit." Ulquiorra menghela napas lega sambil menghapus darah didagunya. Aku menatap langsung padanya, tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Ulquiorra adalah orang yang paling berjasa atas ini semua, dia yang membuat kami sama-sama membuka mata akan hal yang tidak dapat kami lihat, padahal jelas-jelas ada dipelupuk mata kami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Seketika udara dingin mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangku, mengirim kengerian yang paling aku takutkan ke otakku. Suara dingin dan mengancam yang akan membuat siapapun bisa tidak sadarkan diri saat mendengarnya.

"Masih berani kau menyentuh Adiku setelah apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangnya?" ucap Kakak Byakuya sambil melangkah kearah kami. Aku dan Ichigo melepas pelukan, tapi jemari Ichigo mengait jari-jariku erat.

Sesaat Kakak melirik Ulquiorra yang tampak sangat kacau dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, luka lebam diwajah ditambah bajunya juga berantakan. Tatapan Kakak sangat mengerikan. Tapi Ulquiorra mampu membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tenang.

Kakak Byakuya berdiri tepat didepan kami, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat Kakak Byakuya melempar selembar kertas tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo. Kertas itu melayang jatuh ke lantai, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas foto Inoue yang mencium Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo terlihat kaget lantaran Inoue yang menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Byakuya aku…"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Ichigo!" kata Kakak tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Kakak Byakuya, rasa bersalah tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Bagaimana Kakak bisa mendapatkan foto itu? Bagaimana Kakak Byakuya bisa…

Sorot mataku langsung beralih pada Ulquiorra yang membeku ditempatnya. Aku curiga dia yang telah memberitahu Kakak Byakuya. Tapi Ulquiorra malah mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau sama sekali mengenai hal ini.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kakak pernah mengancam Ichigo tidak akan membiarkannya jika aku terluka lagi. Terluka secara fisik ataupun tidak. Kali ini kami tidak akan mampu menghindar lagi.

"Kakak ini semua.."

"Jangan ikut campur Rukia." Kakak menatapku tajam. Seketika aku membungkam mulutku. Satu hal yang harus aku camkan dalam hati adalah jangan pernah membantah apapun yang telah diucapkan oleh Kakak Byakuya.

"Aku menagih janjimu, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Kakak seraya mencondongkan tubuh kearah Ichigo; matanya menatap tajam tanganku dan Ichigo yang mengait, lalu berpindah pada wajahku, langsung aku palingkan wajahku.

Kakak tidak boleh melihatku yang menangis seperti ini.

"Byakuya aku minta maaf, ini semua salah paham. Aku bersumpah…"

"Simpan sumpahmu. Sekarang aku membawa Rukia kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki dan surat cerai akan sampai padamu besok pagi."

Kakak Byakuya meraih tanganku yang bebas, secara naluriah aku melepaskan tanganku dari Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha tetap mengunci jari-jariku, namun aku menggeleng lemah, bicara lewat sorot mataku bahwa kami harus mengalah kali ini, jangan melawan Kakak Byakuya yang sedang marah.

Ichigo tampak seperti orang yang sangat kesakitan saat melepaskan tanganku.

"Ulquiorra, kau seharusnya tidak berdiam diri disana," kata Kakak melempar sorot mata mengintimidasi pada Ulquiorra yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan santainya.

"Maaf Byakuya, tapi sudah sejak lama aku tidak ikut serta dalam permainan ini," sahut Ulquiorra dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa.

Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra malah membuat wajah Kakak makin mengeras. Kakak menggiringku pergi dari hadapan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. Setiap langkah yang aku ambil seperti membuatku semakin terpisah jauh dari Ichigo, yang dapat aku ingat adalah sosok Ichigo yang berdiri lunglai dengan kepala tertunduk lesu menekuri lantai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Rukia!" seru Ichigo sebelum pintu lift yang aku dan Kakak Byakuya naiki bergerak menutup.

Aku mengangguk samar. Aku tau kau akan melakukannya Ichigo, aku akan bersabar menunggu hingga Kakak mengerti dan mengembalikanku kepadamu. Karena bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin tinggal di rumah Keluarga Kuchiki. Aku akan kuat dan percaya bahwa kau akan menjemputku. Aku akan bersabar…

* * *

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku tinggalkan. Rumah yang besar dan megah dengan gaya Jepang kuno, halaman luas dengan hamparan taman yang tertata rapi. Tentu saja tertata rapi karena keluarga Kuchiki memiliki lima orang tukang kebun khusus untuk merawat taman berserta isinya. Tempat parkir sangat jauh dari rumah utama, kami harus melewati koridor yang samping kanan kirinya memiliki pemandangan taman dan kolam ikan, serta pancuran dari bambu yang berirama.

Aku berjalan perlahan dibelakang Kakak Byakuya, cara berjalan yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Kuchiki dan wajib ditunjukkan setiap kali menjejak rumah ini. Betapa sopan santun, tata krama dan etika dituntut didalam rumah ini. Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa berlari disepanjang koridor jika tidak mendapatkan hukuman dua pukulan batang bambu di betis. Aku sudah mengingat dengan baik hukuman itu, dan khusus untukku yang tidak pernah mengingat hukuman itu mereka menambahnya menjadi tiga pukulan.

Pintu-pintu di tiap ruangan masih sama, pintu geser dari kayu dengan penutup kertas. Lantai yang terbuat dari parket mewah tanpa cela, lampu indah namun sederhana yang menggantung disepanjang koridor. Namun semua keindahan dalam rumah ini justru membawa kenangan buruk dalam benakku, aku tidak ingin berada di rumah ini.

"Rukia," kata Kakak Byakuya yang berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadapku yang sedari tadi mengekornya.

"Kau istirahatlah dikamarmu, nanti kita baru bicara."

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Kami berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang sebelumnya aku anggap sebagai kamarku, sebelum aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah ini beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku mendapati sorot mata Kakak yang melemah, sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian di depan kamar yang terasa sangat asing bagiku. Aku menyentuh pintu pinggiran rangka pintu dan menggesernya perlahan. Kayunya masih terasa kasar, sama seperti terakhir aku menyentuhnya. Kayu yang kasar kkarena tanganku yang selalu kotor setiap kali membuka pintu.

"Kau kembali, Rukia?"

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati seseorang dengan wajah lugu tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Hanatarou," ucapku menyebut namanya.

"Aku senang kau kembali. Apakah kau kesini bersama Mr. Kurosaki?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Hanatarou adalah pelayan di bagian belakang rumah Keluarga Kuchiki. Pelayan khusus untuk mengurus kamarku, kamar Kakak Byakuya dan Kakek. Hanatarou yang baik, polos dan jujur. Dialah orang yang selalu datang pertama kali setiap kali aku kembali dari tempat pendidikan etika dengan luka sabetan bambu dibetisku. Dia yang selalu merawat lukaku, tertawa bersamaku selama aku merasa sendirian di rumah ini.

Dia lebih muda dariku, namun dia memiliki hati yang jauh lebih tegar dariku.

"Apakah Tuan Byakuya membawamu kembali tanpa Ichigo?"

"Ada kesalahpahaman yang harus aku jelaskan pada Kakak, dan sepertinya Kakak masih terlalu marah untuk diajak bicara," jawabku seiring dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, Hanatarou akan selalu seperti ini, menanyakan dengan sangat sopan mengenai kebutuhan seseorang.

Aku memutar tubuh, memperhatikan kamarku yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Letak tempat tidur , letak cermin yang setinggi tubuhku, warna selimut, bahkan lampu yang tetap memiliki warna cahaya yang sama. Hanatarou sungguh membuat kamar ini seolah masih milikku.

"Tidak ada yang berani menempati kamar ini, Hanatarou?" tanyaku seraya kembali berbalik dan menatap Hanatarou yang tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Byakuya melarang siapapun masuk kamar ini kecuali saat dibersihkan," jelasnya. Tergambar jelas kebanggaan di wajahnya, karena pastinya hanya dia yang diperkenankan masuk ke kamar ini oleh Kakak Byakuya.

"Apakah aku masih diterima di rumah ini?" desisku, teringat betapa aura penolakan terasa sangat kental dalam rumah ini sebelumnya. Aku yang berpikir bahwa aku sudah selamanya bisa terbebas dari kekangan Keluarga Kuchiki, tetap saja pada akhirnya terdampar dalam rumah ini. Kakak adalah Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki, dan karena itu pula Kakak akan membawaku kembali jika aku tidak mengalami hal yang tidak seharusnya diluar jangkauannya.

"Tentu saja. Selama Tuan Byakuya…"

"Ya, aku diterima selama Kakak masih menerimaku," kataku mengungkap kebenaran yang sudah terpapar jelas. Hanatarou tidak mampu membantah ucapanku, aku dan dia sama-sama sangat mengerti keadaan yang berlangsung disekitar kami selama aku masih tinggal dalam rumah ini.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar. Kamar ini bahkan tidak berbau apak sama sekali, masih wangi lavender segar. Aku memilih tempat disamping meja, dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan beralaskan bantal empuk yang memiliki motif bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Aku akan buatkan teh."

Hanatarou beranjak dari kamarku, kakinya yang sama kecilnya denganku melangkah lincah meninggalkan kamarku, seketika aku merasa sendiri lagi.

"_Ini kamarmu dan kau akan tidur disini selama tinggal disini. Berlakulah sebagaimana seorang Kuchiki,"_ ucap Kakek saat dia mengantarku pertama kali ke kamar ini. Masih segar dalam ingatanku bagaimana ia mengatakannya dengan sorot mata dingin dan merendahkan.

Andai Kaien tidak meninggal dan aku masih hidup luntang lantung dijalanan dengannya, bukannya malah masuk ke rumah asuh yang akhirnya membuatku diadopsi oleh Kakak.

Otakku terasa sangat penuh, baru beberapa hati lalu aku mendapati Inoue dan Ichigo yang berciuman, lalu kemarin lusa aku jatuh sakit karena hatiku tidak mampu menerima kenyataan yang terlalu menyakitkan, dan saat ini aku telah mengetahui bahwa Ichigo tidak pernah benar-benar mencium Inoue, tapi aku malah diseret kembali ke rumah Keluarga Kuchiki lantaran Kakak mengetahui hal itu.

Sungguh tidak aku mengerti, hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari semua berubah serumit ini, bahkan Kakak Byakuya terlibat didalamnya.

Kamarku sangat indah, namun tetap saja terasa amat sangat kosong. Berapa lama aku akan berada disini hingga Kakak membiarkanku kembali pada Ichigo? Aku tidak dapat menghubungi Ichigo, aku terisolir disini. Ponselku tertinggal dan telepon rumah tidak dapat digunakan dengan leluasa di rumah ini, jika aku ingin menggunakan telepon aku harus pergi ke ruang utama atau ke ruangan terdekat, yaitu ruangan Kakak, dan aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menelepon Ichigo disaat aku jelas-jelas dipisahkan darinya oleh Kakak.

"Rukia?"

Aku mendapati seseorang berdiri didekat pintu kamar, dia berusaha tetap menjaga jarak untuk tidak mendekat masuk ke kamar. Melihat sosoknya yang ringkih namun tetap angkuh menatap lurus kearahku, membuatku mengingat bagaimana ia melihatku pertama kali. Bahkan setelah berselang bertahun-tahun lamanya, caranya memandangku tetap sama.

Aku menundukkan kepala penuh hormat pada Kakek.

"Apa kabar Kakek?" kataku penuh formalitas dalam suara datar. Tata krama yang seperti inilah yang tidak aku sukai.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pulang, Rukia."

Aku tidak merespon ucapannya kali ini. Kata _pulang_ terdengar sangat aneh bagiku, karena bagaimanapun aku tidak pernah menganggap rumah ini adalah tempat yang seharusnya aku tuju jika aku ingin kembali. Aku tidak seharusnya berada disini. Tempatku yang seharusnya adalah di sisi Ichigo, disisi orang yang mencintaiku dan orang yang aku cintai.

"Aku tidak kembali ke rumah ini. Kakak membawaku kesini karena salah paham pada Ichigo, dan aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Segera setelah Kakak mengerti benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku akan pergi."

Kakek terlihat agak kecewa mendengar jawabanku. Entah kecewa karena aku yang tidak kembali untuk tinggal di rumah ini atau kecewa karena sekali lagi aku merepotkan Kakak.

"Byakuya terlalu berbaik hati padamu," kata Kakek yang beranjak pergi. "Seharusnya dia tau bagaimana membatasi hatinya padamu," sambung Kakek dengan suara dingin.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakek. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kebaikan hati Kakak? Batasan seperti apa yang Kakek maksud?

Hanatarou segera kembali dengan baki yang berisi secangkir teh hijau hangat, teh yang akan selalu disajikan kepada siapapun yang hadir dalam keluarga ini. Aku meneguknya perlahan, rasa pahit yang familiar menyapa tenggorokanku.

"Rukia, kau terlihat sedih, matamu sembab. Apakah Tuan Byakuya…"

"Tidak, ini bukan karena Kakak," desisku seraya menurunkan cangkir dari tanganku yang memegangnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kakak hanya tidak ingin aku terluka, makanya aku dibawa kesini, padahal aku sendiri yang telah salah paham pada Ichigo. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Kakak, dia salah paham atas apa yang telah terjadi."

Hanatarou tampak berpikir keras, karena kalimatku tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya. Kesalahpahaman seperti apa yang telah terjadi, dan bagaimana itu akan terselesaikan. Akhirnya senyum polos khasnya kembali.

"Aku akan siapkan air panas untukmu mandi, agar kau bisa lebih nyaman," ucap Hanatarou.

"Terima kasih."

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk termangu dalam kamar. Membaca buku-buku lama yang aku tinggal di rak, buku pelajaran yang sudah lusuh, diantaranya ada buku catatan Ichigo yang terbawa olehku. Ada gambar wajahku disana, dia menggambarnya dengan sangat baik, dan dibawahnya terdapat catatan. 'Wajah Rukia kalau sedang bengong'

Dia selalu melihatku… Hal yang tidak pernah aku sadari sejak dulu.

"Rukia, waktunya makan malam." Hanatarou bicara dibagian luar kamarku, akupun beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

"Apakah Kakak Byakuya ada?" tanyaku. Aku ingin meminta waktunya untuk bicara, tepat setelah makan malam, aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

"Tuan Byakuya pergi ke luar kota hingga dua hari kedepan, dan berpesan agar Rukia tidak di izinkan pergi kemanapun sebelum Tuan kembali," jelas Hanatarou dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kakak benar-benar berniat mengurungku dalam rumah ini. Baiklah Kak, aku akan bersabar.

* * *

Berada dirumah ini benar-benar bukan hal yang menyenangkan, semuanya terasa dingin dan kaku. Waktu yang terlewati di rumah ini makin membuatku sekarat karena dibunuh kebosanan, dan kekosongan. Rumah ini besar dan indah, namun tidak ada satu jiwapun yang mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan. Tiap dinding membisikkan kenangan yang tidak nyaman, tiap pintu bergeser dengan suara decit penuh luka.

Baru hari kedua aku tinggal dirumah ini, rasanya ingin kabur saja, tapi jika aku benar-benar kabur Kakak akan mengamuk tidak terkendali.

"Rukia, ada Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer ingin bertemu."

Aku tersentak bangun dari kursiku, bergerak cepat menuju pintu. Ulquiorra datang berkunjung dia pasti membawa kabar dari Ichigo.

Pintu menggeser terbuka, wajah stoic Ulquiorra muncul di pandanganku. Hanatarou berdiri disisinya, menatapku terkesima, melihat reaksiku yang terlewat lega.

"Kau seperti orang sekarat saja," komentar Ulquiorra menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Sepertinya Rukia mendapatkan tamu yang tepat, dari kemarin aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Rukia yang berekspresi seperti ini," gumam Hanatarou.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya, walau bagaimanapun dia yang paling mengenal aku dalam rumah ini. Dia pelayan yang baik dan sangat memperhatikanku.

"Aku akan siapkan minuman."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan lama," sahut Ulquiorra cepat, dan Hanatarou pun undur diri.

Kami berdua berjalan kearah taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar bermacam warna, duduk berdampingan di kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling diam, menikmati udara pagi yang segar beraroma mawar.

"Byakuya tidak membiarkan Ichigo lolos kali ini," ucap Ulquiorra seraya menoleh kearahku. Aku mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tadi pagi Ichigo meneleponku, surat cerai dia terima jam 7 tadi. Dia berusaha menelepon Byakuya tapi tidak dijawab, makanya dia memintaku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dia memintamu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tetap sabar hingga ia mengambil tindakan sendiri."

Aku menatap Ulquiorra kagum, betapa dia sangat baik hati mau membantu kami melewati masa sulit seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku malas, aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan. Tapi yah... aku juga cemas padamu. Ku kira kau akan mengamuk di rumah ini, dan membayangkan kau tengah dirantai karena sudah menimbulkan banyak kerusakan."

"A.. apa makasudmu?" aku langsung tersinggung mendengar kalimatnya, dia memancing pertengkaran lagi.

"Ya… biasanya kau kan marah-marah, kalau perlu banting semua barang yang ada dihadapanmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan terlihat seperti orang sekarat begini."

Aku menghela napas berat, di rumah ini semuanya akan berbeda, bahkan diriku sendiri akan berubah menjadi orang lain selama berada dalam rumah ini.

"Inoue mengundurkan diri," celetuknya tiba-tiba.

"Inoue?" aku mengulang namanya penuh tanya.

"Iya, sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah dan malu. Dia mengundurkan diri tepat saat Ichigo sampai ke kantornya, dan tepat setelah membuat keributan di kantormu." Ulquiorra memainkan jarinya diatas kelopak bunga mawar yang sedang merekah indah dengan embun pagi yang masih menempel.

"Aku juga heran, bisa-bisanya Mr. Kurosaki melaporkan semua kejadian padaku, seolah aku ini tong sampah saja. Dia berharap bisa menyampaikan semua hal padamu. Apa dia tidak tau aku masih merasa sakit karena patah hati." Ulquiorra melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

Aku mengerti dengan benar bagaimana perasaan Ulquiorra, dia yang sudah berbaik hati membantu aku dan Ichigo saling jujur dan membuka mata, mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Pasti masih terasa sakit sekalipun sudah berusaha keras melapangkan dada untuk menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra." Aku memeluk Ulquiorra, membuat badannya kaku dalam lingkaran tanganku dibahunya yang kurus. "Kau sangat baik, dan aku berdoa suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu, membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan pada ku dan Ichigo," bisikku tulus.

Seketika tubuhnya rileks, membalas pelukanku dengan sapuan telapak tangannya di puncak kepalaku. "Karena itu jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku, kalian harus bersama. Jangan sampai pengorbananku terbuang percuma," gumamnya.

Bisa aku bayangkan dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Ulquiorra tidak membalas senyumku, malah menjulurkan tangannya dan mendorong kepalaku kebelakang.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu, pikirkan bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan ini semua," dia mengacak-acak rambutku, kontan aku menurunkan tangannya turun dari kepalaku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah Kakak kembali. Aku yakin Kakak akan mengerti."

"Aku tidak yakin akan semudah itu, Rukia. Byakuya memiliki sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak kau ketahui,"

Aku mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Dia adalah orang yang sulit memaafkan siapapun, terutama memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitimu."

"Kakak memang terlalu baik."

Ulquiorra memandangku dalam diam.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti, Rukia," katanya sambil menggeleng pasrah.

"Mengerti apa maksudmu?" aku makin penasaran.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri dihadapanku, seketika kedua tangannya menepuk bahuku.

"Yakinkan Byakuya, dan kembali pada Ichigo secepatnya, agar aku tidak tersiksa karena aku seperti burung beo untuk kalian berdua."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perumpamaan katanya. 'Burung beo'. Padahal lebih tepatnya 'penengah' diantara aku dan Ichigo.

"Iya, aku tau," jawabku dengan suara lebih ceria.

Ulquiorra pun pamit pulang, aku mengantarnya hingga ke parkiran, menunggu hingga mobilnya keluar dari gerbang.

Langkahku sedikit bersemangat karena ternyata Ichigo baik-baik saja, dan aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Kakak besok, tepat setelah ia kembali ke rumah. Aku melewati jalur yang berbeda saat untuk kembali ke kamarku, aku memutar lewat belakang. Aku ingin melihat Hanatarou menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Dia benar-benar kembali kerumah ini?"

Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Cara mereka menyebut kata 'dia' sudah membuatku mengerti siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, dalam rumah ini nada jijik dan tidak suka itu hanya ditujukan kepadaku.

"Iya, dan aku dengar suaminya berselingkuh dengan sahabat mereka sewaktu sekolah. Karena itu Tuan Byakuya membawanya kembali. Tuan Byakuya sangat baik hati, padahal jika Tuan Byakuya mau membuka sedikit matanya, Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo bisa berselingkuh pasti karena _dia_ tidak memperlakukan suaminya dengan baik."

"Benar, lagi pula perempuan seperti itu bagaimana bisa berlaku baik, _dia_ pemberontak. Seharusnya _dia_ dikembalikan ketempat _dia_ berasal."

Amarahku sudah mendidih dalam otakku, aku sudah mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap menghajar kedua pelayan yang sangat kurang ajar didalam sana. Buku-buku jariku sudah memutih karena mencengkram pintu dengan terlalu erat.

"Justru kalian yang tidak berkelakuan baik!"

Itu suara Hanatarou.

"Membicarakan majikan kalian seperti itu. Asal kalian tau saja, Rukia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk, justru orang seperti kalian yang memaksanya keluar dari rumah ini. Aku yakin Rukia tidak bersalah, dan itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

Suara Hanatarou terdengar sangat berapi-api melawan perkaataan mereka, dia telah pasang badan untuk membelaku. Hanatarou yang baik.

"Apa pernah Rukia memaki kalian jika pekerjaan kalian tidak benar? Apa pernah Rukia merepotkan kalian? Dia selalu berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri untuk melakukan semuanya, dia yang paling bekerja keras agar pantas berada di keluarga ini."

"Kau hanya pelayan seperti kami, gaya bicaramu seolah kau sangat mengerti _wanita itu_!" suara wanita lain membantahnya.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya dia seorang dalam rumah ini yang berterima kasih atas apa yang telah aku lakukan, walaupun hanya sebagai pelayan."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapaan Hanatarou. Ku kira ucapan terima kasih yang selalu aku lontarkan setiap kali ia membantuku hanyalah hal biasa, namun ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah hal paling berharga dalam rumah ini.

Tidak ada suara bantahan lain, membuat aku yakin bahwa mereka sudah kalah dengan perkataan Hanatarou. Aku yang seperti ini, aku yang pemberontak ini, ternyata memiliki sisi baik dimata Hanatarou. Terima kasih telah membelaku Hanatarou.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pintu, kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan.

Disekitarku banyak sekali orang baik, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Hanatarou, Kakak Byakuya, aku hanya perlu menguatkan hati untuk menghadapi segala kelemahan dalam diriku. Kehangatan dalam hatiku menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuh, aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan oleh mereka.

Hari beranjak sore, semakin lambat detik berlalu dalam hatiku, semakin aku memikirkan Ichigo. Keinginan untuk mendengar suaranya sungguh menyesakkanku. Keinginan yang sangat aneh, dan ini pertama kalinya aku rasakan selama hidupku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah keluarga Kuchiki, sungguh tiap sudut masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya beberapa orang pelayan yang tidak aku kenal. Mereka tersenyum padaku saat aku lewat didepan mereka, aku balas dengan satu anggukan ringan.

Langkahku tertahan saat melintasi parkiran. Inoue tengah berjalan dengan seorang pelayan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Rukia?" dia menoleh tepat saat aku melihatnya hendak berbelok. Pelayan yang mendampinginya membungkukkan badan kearahku sesaat, lalu pamit. Inoue ingin bertemu denganku, bagaimana aku harus bersikap?

Aku tidak marah, namun tidak juga kasihan. Karena dalam hati aku sudah mengikhlaskan jika memang Ichigo harus bersama dengannya. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Ichigo, ditambah lagi aku sudah menamparnya, ku rasa itu sudah cukup.

Dia melangkah kearahku. "Rukia, aku…"

"Aku tau Inoue, kau ingin minta maaf?" tanyaku seraya berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Dia tidak menjawab dan mengikutiku masuk ke ruang tamu. Kami duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah meja mewah highgloss berbahan veneer ebony dengan corak diagonal.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu salah paham, maaf karena aku telah membuat kau terpisah dengan Kurosaki, maaf… maaf… maaf sekali."

Air mata Inoue mulai menetes. Aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali, dia terlihat sangat terluka, seperti melihat diriku yang terus menangis karena Ichigo. Kenapa banyak sekali yang meneteskan airmata demi cinta? Ada banyak pula orang yang terluka karena cinta. Sungguh ini sangat tidak aku mengerti…

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Inoue dan aku adalah orang yang harus merasakan getirnya cinta. Hanya saja aku dan Ichigo akhirnya menemukan titik temu diantara kami berdua, sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Inoue harus menanggung sakit karena cinta mereka tidak terbalas.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Inoue," ucapnya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tau kau mencintai Ichigo, tapi aku masih terus berada diantara kalian. Semua karena aku tidak dapat menolak kebaikan Ichigo, maafkan aku Inoue."

"Tapi aku sudah menyebabkan semua kesalahpahaman ini, membuatmu kembali ke rumah ini."

"Aku dan Ichigo akan menyelesaikannya, Inoue, kau tidak usah khawatir. Yang terpenting sekarang aku berterimakasih karena kau membuatku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Ichigo. Mungkin… jika aku tidak melihat hal itu," hatiku sakit saat mengingatnya, "mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo," jelasku.

"Telah jatuh cinta? Lalu saat kau dan Ichigo menikah…"

Aku mengerti arah pertanyaannya, dan aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Saat itu tidak ada cinta dalam hatiku, Inoue. Semua berdasarkan ego ku yang menyetujui tawaran Ichigo untuk tidak mengikatku sekalipun kami sudah menikah. Secara tidak sadar aku telah menyakiti Ichigo, tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya. Secepatnya aku akan menjelaskan pada Kakak mengenai hal ini."

Wajah Inoue memucat, mungkin dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pernikahan aku dan Ichigo berawal dari kesepakatan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, aku dan Ichigo akhirnya malah saling mencintai, dan hanya masalah waktu untuk kami bertemu kembali.

"Benarkah kau sudah memaafkan aku, Rukia?"

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan, hatiku masih sakit. Aku yakin jika kau membiarkanku menamparmu sekali lagi mungkin rasa sakit itu akan sedikit terobati," kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak apa, lakukanlah, Rukia." Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk menamparnya, aku tersenyum dalam hati, mudah sekali untuk balas dendam.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Aku berdiri dan menghampiri tempatnya duduk. Berdiri didepannya dengan tangan siap menampar. Dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah!"

Aku melayangkan tanganku kepipi Inoue, dalam sekejap Inoue menutup matanya rapat, dan wajahnya meringis membayangkan tanganku akan mendarat dipipinya. Tapi aku tidak menamparnya, aku menyentuh pipinya perlahan.

"Aku tidak perlu menamparmu, kau sudah datang dan minta maaf, untukku itu sudah lebih dari cukup," bisikku dengan suara luar biasa lembut, nada suara yang tidak pernah aku gunakan pada siapapun.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku datang untuk minta maaf padamu, Rukia. Sekaligus menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku, tapi melihat kau dan Ichigo yang bertengkar akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bicara lain waktu, tapi malah berakhir jadi seperti ini."

Inoue terlihat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan, melihatnya yang seperti ini sudah membuatku cukup sadar bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh minta maaf dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki pikiranku waktu itu, hingga berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki dan menciumnya. Aku sangat tidak tau diri!"

"Sudahlah Inoue, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan kau bisa kembali bekerja di kantor Ichigo jika ka…"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berani muncul dihadapan kalian lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini dan memulai hidup yang baru."

"Kau tidak perlu…"

"Aku harus, Rukia!" dia seperti sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan berusaha keras menahan tangisannya. Akhirnya aku hanya mampu mengelus bahunya, mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan dan apapun yang ia anggap terbaik bagi dirinya.

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Inoue. Karena bagaimanapun kita sudah mengenal sejak lama, dan aku tau kau orang yang baik."

Inoue mengangguk diantara isak tangisnya. Aku merasa sedih melihat Inoue yang seperti ini. Seandainya kami bisa kembali ke masa-masa saat kami sekolah, maka tidak akan ada konflik seperti ini dalam hati kami.

Menjelang malam, Inoue sudah cukup tenang dan bisa mengendalikan diri dari tangisnya yang seolah tanpa akhir. Kami terdiam dalam keremangan cahaya lampu ruang tamu, diam yang penuh arti karena kami sama-sama menghargai saat-saat bersama kami sebelum akhirnya dia pamit pulang, dan menunjukkan tiket pesawat menuju Hongkong, keberangkatan jam 8 malam.

Aku merasa miris, dia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan semua kenangan buruknya dikota ini. Aku memeluknya erat sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Akhirnya tinggal aku dan Ichigo di kota ini, hanya kami berdua yang tersisa dari sekelompok sahabat yang amat sangat dekat dengan Ichigo, si Matahari Cerah kami semua.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku tinggal di rumah ini. Seperti biasa semuanya terasa kosong, dan tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk aku kerjakan, aku hanya menunggu kedatangan Kakak Byakuya, karena Kakak tidak sedikitpun mau menerima telepon dariku, padahal aku menelepon dari telepon rumah, didepan Kakek pula. Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan ini semua akan sia-sia. Kakak akan memaksa Ichigo untuk menandatangani surat cerai. Itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk Kakak, dia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan menjentikkan satu jari.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar untuk melihat langit malam yang gelap, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar, langit tanpa bulan sungguh indah, seperti kertas hitam yang ditaburi serbuk keindahan.

"Tuan Byakuya minta dibuatkan teh hangat," kata seorang pelayan kepada rekannya saat melintasi koridor.

Aku menoleh dan melihat pelayan yang diajak bicara langsung memacu langkahnya kearah pantry. Seketika langkahku bergegas berbelok koridor dimana menuju ruangan Kakak Byakuya berada. Kakak Byakuya sudah kembali, dan inilah kesempatanku untuk bicara dengannya. Tapi sudah hampir larut malam, apakah sebaiknya aku menunggu hingga besok pagi?

Jangan, semakin cepat aku bicara dengan Kakak maka semakin cepat masalah ini selesai.

Tanpa aku sadari langkahku semakin cepat dan sudah mencapai bagian depan kamar Kakak Byakuya. Jantungku berdegub kencang karena berusaha mengingat urutan kalimat yang harus aku ucapkan kepada Kakak. Tenang… aku bisa mengucapkan semuanya dengan lancar.

"Kau tau bahwa Rukia tidak bisa selamanya berada disini?" suara Kakek memecah kesunyian dari dalam ruangan. Ku kira Kakak sendirian disana, aku hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarku, tapi kakiku terpatri di tempat.

"Aku tau itu," jawab Kakak dengan suara datar.

"Seharusnya kau sudah membunuh perasaan itu sejak dia meninggalkan rumah ini, Byakuya. Kau tau dia adik adopsimu, dan apa kata orang jika mereka tau kau sudah mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan."

Seketika aku menarik napas dalam cepat, hingga terdengar sesak, dan tanganku reflek menekap mulutku.

Apa yang baru saja Kakek katakan?

Tidak mungkin Kakak mencintaiku, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku segera berbalik, namun aku menabrak pelayan yang baru datang, dengan baki berisi secangkir the di tangannya. Kontan cangkir jatuh menimpa lantai, pecah berkeping-keping, dan pecahannya berserakan dilantai.

Suara dentuman cangkir yang menghantam lantai menghentikan ucapan Kakak. Segera saja pintu kamar Kakak terbuka, aku menoleh dengan reflek kearah pintu yang menggeser terbuka, Kakak Byakuya menatapku lurus.

Dia tau aku baru saja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka…

* * *

To Be Continue…

* * *

**A/N : Mina-san, terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu chapter ini. Padahal aku berencana uploadnya besok, tapi aku pikir aku tidak tega membuat readers menunggu. Jadi aku kebut deh… semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Gomen dengan typo yang mengganggu mata ^_^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang setia mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini dan aku tunggu reviewnya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach….. Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei**

**

* * *

**

**My Marriage ?**

**Chapter 11 : Be With You **

**

* * *

**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat matanya membelalak terbuka melihatku yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Dia dapat membaca raut wajahku dengan baik, dan pastinya Kakak sadar bahwa aku baru saja mendengar apa yang tidak seharusnya aku dengar. Sementara Kakek hanya melirikku sesaat, dan detik kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang tersirat penyesalan yang amat sangat. Menyesal karena aku telah mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"…_apa kata orang jika mereka tau kau sudah mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan."_

Ucapan Kakek bergema dalam benakku, membuatku tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

"Maaf. Permisi," aku membungkuk dengan canggung dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Rukia," kata Kakak seraya meraih tanganku dan menahan langkahku. Tangannya dingin dan agak gemetar.

"A-!" telapak kakiku tertusuk sesuatu. Aku menengok kakiku, dan ku dapati sebuah pecahan cangkir tertanam dalam telapak kakiku, segera saja darah segar mengalir dari sana. Bagus, disaat seperti ini aku malah terluka, membuatku semakin sulit untuk kabur saja.

"Ambilkan kotak P3K," suruh Kakak pada pelayan yang masih bingung dengan reaksi ku.

"A.. aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," jawabku seraya berusaha lepas dari tangan cekalan tangan Kakak Byakuya. Kakak Byakuya tetap memegang tanganku erat, dia memohon lewat sorot matanya yang melemah. Kakak yang angkuh dan tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya dihadapan siapapun, tapi sekarang malah memohon padaku, ini seperti bukan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Saya akan ambilkan!" si pelayan langsung bergegas melarikan diri dari hadapan kami.

Kakek melihatku dengan sorot mata yang sulit ku tebak, namun detik kemudian Kakek berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari kamar, dan di langkah ketiga Kakek berhenti tepat dibelakang Kakak Byakuya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Byakuya," ucap Kakek dingin.

Kakak tidak merespon, tetap diam ditempat layaknya batu. Kakek berlalu dari hadapan kami, tinggal aku dan Kakak yang terikat dalam kesunyian yang seperti mengambang di udara untuk selamanya.

"Kakak, aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri," kataku masih berkeras, tapi Kakak malah mengaitkan tangannya di kakiku dan dalam sekejap aku sudah berada dalam gendongan tangannya, aku yang kaget dan takut jatuh langsung mengalungkan tanganku di bahunya, berpegang erat.

"A.. aku bisa jalan sendiri, Kak," kataku memprotes tangannya yang masih menahan beban tubuhku dalam gendongannya.

"Kau bisa menginjak pecahan yang lain,"

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini, Rukia," ucap Kakak Byakuya dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat, napas hangat Kakak menyapa pipiku saat dia bicara. Aku tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, dan aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

Kakak membawaku masuk ke kamarnya, langkahnya hati-hati saat melewati lantai dimana pecahan cangkir masih berserakan. Kamarnya sangat sederhana, dan jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar Kakak.

Tempat tidurnya berwarna putih bersih, dengan cover berwarna putih yang sama, sebuah meja kerja, kursi kayu dengan jok yang agak melesak karena terlalu lama diduduki, dan sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku tebal. Diatas meja kerjanya hanya ada satu foto yang terpajang, foto yang ku kenali sebagi foto seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki, namun yang di zoom adalah foto aku dan Kakak yang berdiri berdampingan.

Kakak mendudukkanku diatas tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur yang sangat empuk dan lembut. Kamarnya wangi lavender yang sama dengan wangi yang ada di kamarku.

Pelayan tiba membawa kotak P3K tepat saat Kakak menegakkan badan menjauh dariku.

"Tutup kembali pintunya," ucap Kakak saat pelayan hendak meninggalkan kami. Sungguh perintah yang tidak perlu, karena seluruh pintu dalam rumah ini harus dalam keadaan tertutup setiap kali ditinggalkan. Perintah Kakak seolah menegaskan bahwa kami harus berada dalam ruangan tanpa gangguan orang lain.

Si pelayan hanya membungkuk penuh hormat dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakak.

Kakak membentangkan handuk kecil -dari dalam laci bed side tablenya- diatas lututnya yang dia simpuhkan dihadapanku. Tangannya yang gagah menyentuh pergelangan kakiku perlahan, membuatku merinding saat merasakan gesekan kulitnya yang sangat lembut di kulitku. Dia mengangkat kakiku hingga telapaknya berada diatas pahanya, aku sungguh merasa kikuk, aku tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Kakak.

"Ini akan sakit, Rukia," ucapnya seraya menatapku, dan aku mengangguk pelan. Dia menarik pecahan cangkir yang masih tertanam di telapak kakiku, Kakak menarik pecahan cangkir dalam satu hentakan tangan, dan aku hanya berkedip merasakan sakitnya. Aku tidak akan terlalu kesakitan hanya karena luka seperti ini

Kakak kembali melirikku, melihat reaksiku setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum untuk melegakan hatinya, menyatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Tangan Kakak sangat cekatan, dia membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan alcohol, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Aku merasa seperti Tuan Putri yang sedang dilayani, apalagi Kakak Byakuya duduk bersimpuh dilantai sedangkan aku duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya, ditambah lagi satu kakiku berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami, Rukia?"

Perhatianku yang tadinya tertuju pada gerakan tangan Kakak, beralih pada wajah Kakak yang masih tertunduk memperhatikan posisi perbanku dan mengencangkan plester yang masih kendur.

Aku terdiam, membuatnya mengangkat wajah untuk menatapku langsung.

"Hanya ucapan Kakek yang mampu aku dengar jelas," jawabku.

"Justru itu hal yang paling tidak perlu kau dengar," sahut Kakak yang perlahan meletakkan kakiku kembali ke lantai. Lukanya agak berdenyut sakit saat menyentuh lantai, aku meringis sedikit.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah mendengarnya," kataku cepat.

Kakak menghela napas sangat pelan, jika bukan karena sekeliling kami yang sangat tenang aku mungkin tidak mampu mendengar suaranya.

"Jadi kau tidak menganggap apa yang aku rasakan, Rukia?" ujarnya pelan.

"Bu… bukan itu maksudku, tapi…" aku menghentikan mulutku sebelum aku berkata yang tidak–tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kakak. Kakak mencintaiku memang sebuah kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima, melihat bagaimana sikap dinginnya kepada siapapun akan membuat siapapun tidak menyangka bahwa Kakak Byakuya bisa mencintai seseorang selain dirinya sendiri.

"Percayalah satu hal, Rukia. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu menerima apa yang hingga saat ini masih aku rasakan dalam hatiku." Kakak meraih tanganku, dan aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin diatas kedua tanganku yang bertumpuk.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa rasa ini telah tumbuh dalam diriku, sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Ada satu ruang dalam hatiku yang kosong hampa, dan aku sadar bahwa aku telah membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik, membuatmu merasa benar-benar menjadi anggota keluarga yang diterima di keluarga ini.

"Tapi lagi-lagi aku bersikap tidak peduli. Aku telah menutup mata dan telingaku atas perlakuan yang mereka berikan padamu. Maafkan aku," bisik Kakak.

Penyesalan yang amat sangat menari dalam sorot matanya. Kenapa harus ada sorot mata yang seperti itu di diri Kakak?

"Aku menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku, sebagai adik, sebagai seorang perempuan yang aku cintai, dan sebagai istri Kurosaki Ichigo. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa kau akan berpaling dari Kurosaki Ichigo, karena kau tidak pernah mencintainya, aku tau hal itu dengan jelas. Kau tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk dalam kehidupanmu."

Lidahku kelu. Kakak sangat mengerti diriku yang bahkan hanya bicara dengannya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Kakak yang terlalu baik, dan secara tidak sadar aku telah melukainya.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan diam saja jika Kurosaki Ichigo membuatmu menangis, terlebih lagi mengkhianati janjinya padaku."

"Tapi semua hanya salah paham, aku.."

"Sst.., dengarkan aku hingga aku selesai bicara, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar apa yang selama ini telah aku pendam dalam hatiku."

Aku mengunci mulutku rapat.

"Kakek sudah memperingatkanku untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku, tapi aku sadar tidak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Tatapan Kakak kembali menekuri lantai, cahaya lampu berpendar dan membayangi wajahnya, rambutnya yang hitam legam jatuh kesisi bahunya.

"Cinta ini terlarang, tidak pantas dan tidak etis. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyerah, memilih untuk tidak lagi berusaha melihat dirimu, Rukia. Menyerah karena aku melihat mata sedihmu saat aku membawamu kembali kerumah ini, aku sadar bahwa kebahagiaanmu bukanlah disisiku."

Kakak menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan seseorang yang pantas, karena itu aku meminta Ulquiorra untuk merebutmu dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seseorang yang mudah dicintai, dan aku tidak ragu jika suatu saat nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena tidak menerima balasan atas perasaanmu padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Rukia. Walaupun bukan melalui tanganku sendiri, aku tetap ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau rasakan."

Seketika air mataku mendesak keluar. Aku meyakinkan diri, aku tidak boleh menangis dihadapaan Kakak Byakuya, tidak disaat Kakak sedang berusaha meyakinkanku untuk mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Aku pun menarik napas untuk melegakan hatiku.

"Kakak terlalu baik," desisku seraya mendongakkan wajah. Kakak tersenyum, senyum yang sangat hangat hingga terasa ke hatiku, sorot matanya selembut sutra. "Aku.. aku…" kata-kataku terputus karena air mataku menetes dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Apakah kau tetap ingin bersama Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, dan air mataku menetes ke atas tangannya.

"Kau tidak membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Itu hanya salah paham, Ichigo tidak mencium Inoue. Inoue yang menciumnya, dia melakukannya secara tidak sadar," jelasku terlalu terburu-buru.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kakak kembali mengangkat pertanyaan yang sangat sensitive dihatiku itu.

Aku mengangguk karena merasa malu harus mengakuinya didepan Kakak.

"Hah…" Kakak lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. "Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," ucap Kakak sambil menghapus air mata dipipiku. "Aku sudah mengira semua akan berakhir seperti ini, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah memiliki hatimu, dan dia tidak akan melepasnya lagi," lanjutnya seiring senyum lega.

"Sekarang aku tau bahwa kebahagiaanmu ada padanya, dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengembalikanmu padanya kan?"

Kakak berdiri diatas lututnya, membuatnya lebih tinggi dariku yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya merengkuh wajahku dalam telapak tangannya, wajah kami sangat dekat, aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku walaupun hanya satu senti.

"Bahagialah, Rukia. Adikku, Kebanggaanku, Cinta Lamaku," bisik Kakak yang mendekat dan mengecup dahiku lama. Bibir lembutnya menyentuh dahiku, mengirim gelenyar kehangatan kehatiku. Kakak seperti tengah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku lewat kecupannya.

Kakak menarik diri dan memandangku dalam sorot matanya yang tenang.

"Aku akan bahagia, Kak!" ucapku meyakinkannya.

* * *

Kesalahpahaman itu pun selesai. Meyakinkan Kakak Byakuya tidak serumit yang aku bayangkan, karena Kakak Byakuya sudah menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan kebahagiaan yang baru saja akan aku dapatkan bersama Ichigo.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan waktu khusus dari Kakak Byakuya. Kakak khusus meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu enam mata, yaitu antara aku, Ichigo dan dirinya. Kakak sudah menelepon Ichigo untuk datang kerumah Keluarga Kuchiki sebelum jam 1 siang.

Sekarang aku duduk disamping Kakak, menghadapi Ichigo yang duduk diseberang kami. Penampilan Ichigo hari ini terlihat sangat santai, hanya kaos berwarna orange menyala dengan tulisan 'LET ME FREE' - sungguh menyuarakan isi hatinya- dia memadu kaosnya dengan celana jeans biru laut yang sudah agak pudar warnanya.

"Apakah kau akan meminta maaf?" Kakak masih mengintimidasi Ichigo, dan aku memilih untuk berdiam diri, aku akan mengikuti lakon Kakak dalam hal ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha minta maaf berkali-kali tapi kau selalu menolak teleponku," Ichigo membela diri.

"Aku tidak ingin permintaan maaf lewat telepon," sahut Kakak kejam.

"Baik, aku minta maaf."

Aku dan Kakak Byakuya sama-sama kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo. Dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau…"

Kakak Byakuya membentangkan tangannya dihadapanku, memotong ucapanku dan agar tidak menginterupsi apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku. Membuat Rukia menangis, dan melukai hatinya. Aku mohon kau bersedia memaafkanku, dan mengembalikan Rukia padaku. Karena akulah yang seharusnya menjaganya."

Ichigo mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Dia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi apa yang Kakak Byakuya lakukan sekarang?, dia tersenyum kearahku, menertawakan aksi Ichigo yang menurutnya berlebihan, untung saja Ichigo sedang menunduk, jika tidak dia akan tau kalau Kakak sedang mengujinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memaafkanmu?" kata Kakak dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Aku akan berlutut selamanya hingga kau memaafkanku," jawab Ichigo dengan suara tegas.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika Rukia juga memaafkanmu," sahut Kakak sambil melirikku, mengajakku ikut dalam permainannya. Aku mengangkat alis tinggi, mengkonfirmasi kembali apakah aku harus benar-benar ikut menyiksa Ichigo, padahal menurutku Ichigo sudah cukup tersiksa dengan merendahkan dirinya dan berlutut dihadapan Kakak Byakuya.

Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya, dia sedikit lega saat melihat kearahku. Dia lega karena aku telah memaafkannya jauh sebelum Kakak bertanya.

"Maaf Ichigo, tapi hatiku masih terlalu sakit," ucapku dengan suara penuh duka. Yup, aku putuskan untuk ikut dalam drama yang Kakak Byakuya ciptakan.

"Rukia?" seketika Ichigo bangun dari posisi berlututnya. Menatapku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Ku rasa jawabannya sudah jelas, Ichigo."

Kakak ikut bangun dari duduknya dan menantang mata Ichigo yang sangat kecewa. Aku mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang Kakak lakukan, berdiri dan pasang tampang angkuh. Aku dan Kakak adalah dua orang angkuh yang tak terkalahkan dari Keluarga Kuchiki.

"Rukia, ku kira kau…"

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa semudah itu memaafkan seseorang, Ichigo," jawabku dingin. Namun dalam hati aku seperti ingin menangis melihat wajah Ichigo yang kelam dengan kekecewaan. Harapannya yang sudah terlanjur tinggi akhirnya harus kandas karena acting ku.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa dimaafkan, Rukia? Berkali-kali aku mengutuk diriku yang telah melakukan kesalahan padamu, berkali-kali aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini,"

Hatiku sesak melihat wajahnya yang merana.

"Maafkan aku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Aku makin sesak. Cukup Ichigo, aku memaafkanmu.

"Aku akan bersabar hingga kau memaafkanku."

Tanpa kusadari kakiku bergerak mendekatinya.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, aku akan menuruti se-"

Aku berlari berhambur ke pelukannya, dan mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirku.

Aku tidak membutuhkan syarat apapun lagi untuk bersamamu, Ichigo. Aku hanya ingin dirimu bersabar untuk tinggal disisiku, menggenggam tanganku erat, melewati setiap momen dalam hidup ini sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mengerti, saling mencintai dan saling menopang.

Kau harusnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan jauh didalam hatiku, Ichigo.

Ichigo membeku karena seranganku yang tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak lantas melepaskan bibirku darinya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, dan membuatnya tidak meracau apapun tentang pengorbanan yang harus ia berikan agar kami tetap bersama.

Aku menyesal telah membuatnya hingga menderita seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu.

Mataku terpejam merasakan bibirku bergetar diatas bibirnya, dan sesaat kemudian Ichigo membalas ciumanku. Tangannya melingkar dipinggangku, menarikku hingga merapat padanya, merasakan hatiku yang perlahan meleleh dibawah sentuhannya.

Semua seperti akan berlangsung selamanya, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo, membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam sentuhannya, dalam pelukannya yang posesif, dalam lengkungan tangannya yang melindungi. Semua hanya membuatku yakin bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakanku, untuk menghabiskan sisa waktuku.

Aku terkesiap saat Ichigo menjauh dariku, aku membuka mata dan mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri dibelakang Ichigo, menarik bagian belakang kerah kaosnya hingga melar.

"Beraninya kalian berciuman _lagi_ didepanku," Ulquiorra menekankan kata 'lagi' dengan suara dinginnya, menyatakan bahwa ia sangat tidak suka dengan tindakan kami.

"Mr. Kurosaki, jangan terlalu terang-terangan, setidaknya jaga perasaanku dan Byakuya!" Ulquiorra melepaskan kerah baju Ichigo, matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang amat sangat.

"Mr. Schiffer, kau datang dari mana?" Ichigo menoleh kearahnya, merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tentu saja datang lewat pintu, kalian yang seharusnya bisa menahan diri, ciuman didepan orang sampai tidak sadar kedatanganku!" protesnya.

Aku dan Ichigo tersenyum menertawakan sikap kami yang terlalu terang-terangan. Habisnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo terus meracau, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa se-ekstrim itu untuk membungkamnya.

"Maaf, aku.."

"Sudahlah, kalian memang saling mencintai, aku akan merestui kalian, dan kau," Kakak menunjuk wajah Ichigo, "jangan pernah mencoba mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Bahagiakan Rukia," ancamnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Byakuya," Ichigo tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Wajahnya kembali secerah matahari, wajahnya yang seperti inilah yang ingin aku lihat.

Ichigo menariku mendekat padanya lagi, dan dia meraih sesuatu dalam saku jeansnya. Cincin yang aku kembalikan saat terakhir kali kami bertemu dikantorku ada ditangannya, aku lupa bahwa aku sudah mengembalikannya karena hatiku yang sudah terlanjur lelah dan ingin menyerah.

Dia mengangkat tanganku dan memasukkan cincin emas putih polos itu kembali kejari manisku, tempat dimana cincin itu berada seharusnya.

"Aku mempercayakan hatiku, kebahagiaanku, dan seluruh cintaku padamu, Kuchiki Rukia," bisiknya, dan aku mengangguk pelan, menggengam tanganku yang sudah kembali mengenakan cincin pernikahan kami ke dadaku, dan tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Kami akan memulai semuanya dari awal, membangun kebahagiaan kami sendiri dengan saling percaya akan kesetiaan hati satu sama lain.

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N : Mina-san… bagaimana dengan endingnya? Suka atau kecewa? Maaf ya jika mengecewakan, tapi untuk ICHIRUKI aku ingin akhir yang bahagia.**

**Ga' pernah menyangka aku bisa menyelesaikan satu cerita ini dalam waktu secepat ini, semoga semua senang membacanya. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, dan aku sudah bersiap untuk ide cerita selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**Sora Hinase, Rhyzuna, Shirayuki Nee, Lukiast, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Denireykinawa, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rukia Kurosaki, Satsuki Sode no Mugetsu5, Kokota, De Alice Kurosaki, Ruki Yagami, Ojou-chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Chappy ruru, Ahnhaerin, Hisagi Soul, Nuppy Kurochiki-CloudElf, Gun'kuchiki, Ryuva, Kianhe Tsuji, Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku, Wi3nter, Rukichi, Saeraki Icchy La La La, Kyucchi, Jee-eugene, vvvv, Nenz kuchiki, Erikyonkichi**

**Serta semua yang dah review, dan ga' bisa aku sebutkan satu per satu.**

**Semua review yang aku terima membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memperbaiki tulisanku, jangan bosen ya untuk review di cerita-ceritaku selanjutnya.**

**Pokoknya… HIDUP BLEACH, LOVE BLEACH…**


End file.
